Mazmorras
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: FIC CANCELADO
1. 1990, octubre 5, 4:00 PM Algo imprevisto

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Estamos en agosto, mes de los Leo, yo leo, soy Leo, cumplo años con Aioria y mi enemigo declarado (y cuñado) es Leo… Así que todo concuerda. Como de costumbre, mi humor no es muy bueno, creo que estoy haciéndome vieja. Por lo tanto decidí empezar a subir este fic que espero les agrade. Sí, para hacer otras vidas más miserables que la mía, (se escucha risa al mejor estilo de Máscara Mortal).

Se trata de una historia bastante sangrienta, en la que aparecerán nuestros estimados caballeros de bronce de la serie clásica, junto a varios personajes del Lost Canvas.

Muchas gracias a quienes se asomen a este rincón, sacado, parecería, del más profundo agujero inquisitorial... Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi por sus hermosos personajes. Buen provecho, que ya pueden pasar a leer.

**1.- 1990, octubre 5, 4:00 P.M. Algo imprevisto**

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce voltean a mirar el montón de mármol antes de alejarse. Ninguno se atreve a poner la vista en sus compañeros, en la armadura que parece inútil después de colocar la última piedra, de plantar los maderos atados en cruz siguiendo el consejo de Hyoga.

Tampoco hablan. Como si sus lenguas, sus gargantas, hubieran olvidado la manera de articular la mitad de una sílaba. Y es que no pueden creerlo, todavía no. Aunque aún tengan la voz de ese caballero encima. El hombre, detrás de una máscara y cubierto con una túnica y una capucha, sigue señalándoles las escalinatas hacia la primera de las Doce Casas, Aries, les explica lo del guardián al interior de cada una de ellas, lo del caballero dorado, les advierte que desde tiempos inmemoriales nadie ha conseguido atravesar esos doce templos, incitándolos así a atravesar.

Se trata de una broma de mal gusto por parte del cielo. O del aire, o de los bloques derruidos que tantos ecos guardan dentro de sí. Y la burla se completa con ellos cuatro. Con el recuerdo de sus voces, con el ánimo que los hiciera asegurar que serían los primeros en llegar desde Aries hasta Piscis.

–No es cierto, no pasó.

La frase de Seiya, ese negarse a aceptar una derrota así de temprana, traduce en palabras las grietas que también llevan en su interior Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. No pasó, piensa el Dragón, y sonríe con una sonrisa de tristeza; ojalá de verdad no hubiera pasado, pero así fue y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Eso ya no tiene remedio.

–¿Dónde vamos?–, pregunta Shun, cabizbajo, la urna de su armadura parece mucho más pesada. La respuesta del Pegaso es caminar un poco más y detenerse ante una puerta casi vencida.

–Aquí venía a veces con Marín… Después de entrenar.

Shun observa lo poco que se distingue al interior de esa cabaña: lo que parece ser una manta arrojada al suelo, un par de siluetas, negrísimas en contraste con el toque del sol. Y nada más. El primero en moverse es Hyoga. El rubio empuja la puerta y avanza. Detrás de él, Shun observa dos sillas caídas, esa manta que apenas adivinó antes de entrar. Shiryu también se adentra junto con sus amigos, el único que se queda afuera es Seiya. Shun lo nota en la daga de luz con centro de sombra tendida en el piso. Y voltea. Y lo siente llorar como no lo había hecho antes: en silencio, casi sin sollozar, permitiendo que las lágrimas corran por sus mejillas sin siquiera intentar retenerlas.

–Seiya–, lo llama.

–No ha venido, tiene mucho tiempo sin venir aquí. Tal vez…

No, se niega a creerlo. Marín no puede estar muerta, no después de que lo ayudara en aquella playa, durante su enfrentamiento con Misty y los otros caballeros de plata. Su maestra vive, o así quiere creerlo. Pero este abandono de meses…

–Vamos. Debemos pensar.

Seiya observa un punto detrás del hombro de Shiryu. El Dragón es un espejismo, como Hyoga y Shun, como la amplitud donde se encuentra la cabaña.

–¡¿Pensar qué?!–, estalla el Pegaso.

Y es que en un principio no hay nada qué pensar, nada hay que puedan hacer. Antes, al bajar del avión privado de la fundación, tenían delante las escalinatas, a Shiryu esperándolos, adaptado ya a sus ojos sin vida. Tenían también un futuro: el enfrentamiento con el Patriarca del Santuario. Pero ahora…, ahora sólo tienen ese escondite revuelto y vacío, el grito mitad impotencia mitad reclamo de Seiya, el más terco, el que menos se resigna a perder. Eso delante de ellos; atrás ha quedado un solitario amontonamiento de mármol, una muerte.

–Seiya…

–No, Shiryu. Por más que nuestro cosmos haga milagros no somos ni seremos capaces de resucitar a nadie con él.

Las palabras del hermano menor de Seika resuenan en el silencio de la cabaña, convirtiéndolo en un peso que atrofia cualquier movimiento.

Tiene razón, piensa Hyoga. A nadie se puede hacer volver de la muerte; si entre sus capacidades contaran con esa, él ya no sería un huérfano. Tiene razón, repite el Cisne, pero no le gusta el desánimo en el que está hundido su amigo. Por eso le dice, a él, a los otros:

–Vámonos; de todos modos no podemos remediar nada aquí.

–¿Y afuera?–, el ceño fruncido de Seiya lo interrumpe.

–Quizá tampoco, pero creo que no es bueno para ti que nos quedemos.

Seiya observa a Shun, su rostro pesaroso. Y asiente, sonriendo apenas; no quiere preocupar más a ninguno de sus amigos.

–De acuerdo, vamos…

Ya afuera, Shiryu sugiere que regresen con él a los Cinco Picos Antiguos; quizá su maestro pueda aconsejarlos. Los demás aceptan; de todos modos no hay utilidad en que permanezcan dentro del Santuario, y China es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

–¡Un momento!–, los detiene Mu de Aries ya carca del avión. Tres de los cuatro caballeros de bronce lo observan por un segundo antes de ponerse en guardia. Sólo Shiryu, al sentir su cosmos conocido, acierta a acercarse a él. –¿Qué pasó en el coliseo?

Silencio. Nadie se atreve a responderle.

–Pasa que ese caballero, Tremy de Sagitta, ha asesinado a Athena con una de sus flechas–, habla Seiya.

No es cierto, piensa el guardián de Aries, el violeta de sus ojos descansando en el brillo de su armadura dorada. Sí, hubo un cosmos enorme reducido de pronto a nada, pero Athena no puede estar muerta.

–N-no es cierto.

No puede ser: los cuatro jóvenes han repetido más de una variante de dicha negación. Para convencerse, para intentar despertar de ese sueño donde una diosa muy bien puede terminar muerta como si se tratara de una mortal. Y ninguna funciona.

–Es verdad, Mu; su tumba está a las afueras del Santuario.

Aries piensa un poco, luego pide que lo lleven a ver ese sepulcro. Seiya está a punto de negarse cuando tropieza con la mirada de Shun. Vamos, parece decirle el caballero de Andrómeda y Shiryu asiente: como guerrero de la diosa, Mu merece conocer la localización de su tumba.

–Está bien.

Aunque ninguno de los cuatro deseaba ir de nuevo al lugar donde sepultaron a Saori, no tienen alternativa. Ahora, junto a Mu, observan otra vez los bloques de mármol, los maderos atados en cruz. El caballero dorado acaricia uno de esos brazos cubiertos de astillas, el trozo de cuerda, y voltea a mirar a Hyoga. El Cisne vuelve a sentir las fibras de la soga en las yemas, vuelve a anudar, a cortar, a plantar como si de ese madero en cruz pudiera nacer un rosal.

–¿Cómo fue que…?

La pregunta de Mu trae la escena de su llegada: el hombre cubierto con esa túnica, con la máscara, baja las escalinatas del coliseo, les da la bienvenida, le dice a Saori que el Patriarca está esperándola. Ella les confiesa que envió una carta anunciando una próxima visita, sin fecha. Shun recuerda el asombro de Hyoga, el propio, y ahora, ante la tumba de la diosa, otra vez le surge ese mal presentimiento: no le pareció una buena idea. Pero estaba ya hecho, y su única salida era avanzar.

Así lo hicieron. Shiryu llegó a reunirse con ellos para después caminar todos detrás del extraño. Ese hombre, todavía detrás de su máscara, les señaló la casa de Aries al final de una escalinata cuyos bloques reflejaban el sol de la mañana. No pueden llegar hasta la sala donde está el maestro si antes no pasan por las Doce Casas, empezando con Aries, vuelven a escuchar. El resto es confuso: la enumeración de cada uno de los templos, la mención a los doce guardianes, la advertencia de tener cuidado, el saber que nadie ha podido cruzar esa parte del Santuario desde tiempos inmemoriales, y luego el grito, "¡no les permitiré llegar ni a la primera!", el ataque de Seiya y su exceso de confianza. Después aquella tormenta de flechas. Flecha fantasma, había dicho Tremy. Nunca contaron con que una de aquellas flechas era sólida e iría a clavarse en el pecho de Saori.

–El maestro le ordenó a Tremy de Sagitta que la matara–, responde Seiya, viendo el vestido de la diosa manchado de sangre, igual que Hyoga y Shun, escuchando, como los demás, los lamentos de la joven.

–Ella envió una carta, el Patriarca sabía de nuestra llegada–, agrega Shun, cabizbajo.

–Y nos atacó al pie de la casa de Aries.

Mu los observa, a cada uno: las lágrimas del Pegaso, la mirada triste de Andrómeda, el silencio del Dragón, los puños apretados del Cisne. Luego, sus ojos van a posarse sobre esa lápida tosca, levantada con la prisa de ser descubiertos. Y camina hacia ella. Y toca la cruz de madera, el último bloque.

Al verlo arrodillado, Seiya piensa en los instantes que sostuvo a la joven entre sus brazos. Fue él quien recibió las últimas palabras de ella, los estertores de su aliento, salpicados con minúsculas gotas de sangre.

–Ahora que lo pienso…

Los demás lo observan, Mu deja de acariciar el mármol y se vuelve para verlo. El Pegaso les dice que poco antes de morir, el cosmos de Saori se hizo nada.

–No en cuanto dejó de respirar, sino antes–, recalca. –No sé qué pensar.

Ahora la tiene de nuevo en sus brazos. Esta es también su lucha, es una prueba que deberá afrontar, dice ella. Dice también que no va a rendirse. Y le pide perdón por lo mal que la pasaron antes, por atormentarlos cuando todos eran unos niños. Por mi culpa; las tres palabras resaltan en la voz de la joven herida y Seiya aún siente el cosmos que los inundara dentro del coliseo ya en ruinas, cuando el mayordomo del fallecido Mitsumasa les dijo que ella era la diosa Athena.

Lo que viene luego es lo que el Pegaso no puede explicarse; es como si la flecha no sólo hubiera penetrado en el pecho de Saori, como si la punta hubiera hecho también un agujero en el aire, en el mundo, y a través de esa perforación, el enemigo se hubiera apoderado de la divinidad de Saori, arrancándosela del cuerpo y dejando de este lado a una muchacha idéntica a tantas mortales, una joven a punto de expirar.

Así, con esas palabras, pensativo, Seiya trata de explicarles a sus amigos lo que percibió unos segundos antes de que Saori muriera. Todos, sin querer, se vuelven al mismo tiempo a ver su sepulcro. No, ningún bloque se ha movido. Y su brazo tampoco se alzará para apartar de su camino el mármol.

–Vámonos ya–, interrumpe Seiya el silencio de los otros.

Shun asiente, aprieta los puños. –Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer algo–, se lamenta. Sólo Mu, por medio de su cosmos, alcanza a escucharlo.

…**Continúa…**

**Espero les haya gustado esta escena inicial (corre a esconderse). La situación para los caballeros se pondrá terrible, todavía más; estoy preparada para sus reclamos (busca algo que pueda servirle como escudo). Y bueno, quería que este fic estuviera terminado antes de comenzar a subirlo, pero fue imposible, así que espero me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, pues será un vericueto de entrecruzamientos en donde sólo podré guiarme haciendo una cronología, o me perderé.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. 1990, octubre 8, 11:00 PM China

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Día de actualización; me faltaba releer el capítulo y hacerle algunas correcciones, pero aquí está; espero que lo disfruten.

**Geminisnocris**: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga (sonrojo). Me alegra que te haya gustado el inicio, y bueno, aquí un poco más de los caballeros de bronce. Pobres, sufriendo por la pérdida de Athena.

**SakuraK Li**: amiga, muchas gracias. Sí, algo corto; creo que todos los capítulos estarán más o menos por el estilo, no se me dan los capítulos tan largos. Habrá más Shun para ti, sufriendo, el pobre, confundido –quién le manda ser mi consentido, esos sufren el doble en comparación con los demás–. Espero terminar; confieso que llevo ya adelantados varios capítulos en forma consecutiva, y que tengo algunos dispersos de más adelante, pero las musas a veces no son cooperativas, o me las secuestran (¿verdad, Ikki, Mascarita?); así, espero llegar hasta el final.

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: ¡amiga! Muchas gracias por leer! Me encanta verte de regreso por este rincón. Espero que en tu servicio todo haya salido bien y que ya no estés tan atareada este año; te traen como loquita en la escuela… Seiyita, pobre, se confiaron con las flechas, como en la serie, pero ahora sí se les murió la chica en apuros; soy mala, los dejé sin esperanza alguna, aparentemente. Espero que el santo patrón de los escritores crueles esté complacido; hay mucho sufrimiento y más que les falta.

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga. En este capítulo, aún, estoy con los de bronce, ya verás qué pasa –¿risa malvada?, muajajajajajaj, creo que estarás complacida con lo que viene.

**Alyshaluz**: saludos, muchas gracias por asomarte a este rincón sin esperanzas… Sí, Saori muerta, un camino alterno antes de iniciar las doce casas. Lost Canvas es bastante bueno, aunque sólo tengo planeado abordar a algunos de sus personajes, en el próximo capítulo habrá algunos ya. Por lo pronto espero que disfrutes a nuestros pequeños caballeritos de bronce sufriendo la pérdida de su diosa.

**Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**: ¡amiga, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta verte por aquí! Wow, bronces alternos eso sí no se me hubiera ocurrido, suena interesante, así como la idea de que su diosa sea un ser invisible, ausente, como en el común de las religiones. Esos "si hubiera…", aquí habrá principalmente uno, más adelante, que influirá en la historia de varios personajes.

**Mary Martin**: muchas gracias por entrar y comentar, ¡ya verás qué pasará! Lo único seguro es que todo va para peor, de momento. Lost Canvas es muy bueno, y tiene personajes que me gustan mucho; ya para el próximo capítulo empezarán a intervenir. Por lo pronto espero te guste este, con mis víctimas consentidas.

A quienes entren a leer, muchas gracias por anticipado. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes tan bellos y torturables. Pueden pasar a leer… Buen provecho.

**2.- 1990, octubre 8, 11:00 P.M China, los Cinco Picos**

El viejo maestro está al pie de la gran cascada, tal y como recuerda Shiryu haberlo visto hace más de seis años, cuando llegó. Ahora, aunque los ojos del Dragón estén muertos, el caballero de bronce adivina su silueta encorvada sobre la piedra, oscura en contraste con la espuma de la caída de agua, que parece hecha con el cadáver de miles de estrellas.

Es el mismo, Dohko de Libra. Y sin embargo sus palabras los desconcertaron, a él y a sus tres amigos. Seiya se quedó boquiabierto, los ojos de Shun y de Hyoga parecieron querer salirse de sus órbitas, Shiryu apretó los puños, tartamudeó antes de protestar por primera vez delante de su maestro:

–N-no, es mentira. ¡No puede ser cierto! Pero si usted…

–Shiryu, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije al recibirte, poco antes de iniciar tu entrenamiento?–, el silencio de su discípulo hizo que Dohko prosiguiera. –Que esperábamos a la reencarnación de Athena para vencer a Hades y regresar a tierra firme luego de doscientos cuarenta años atrapados en el Lienzo Perdido, que si te sentías lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el entrenamiento y las batallas que vendrían dentro de poco.

–No, maestro, no es eso lo que recuerdo–, pensó entonces Shiryu, en el silencio de su cuerpo cabizbajo, no queriendo contradecir a su mayor en voz alta.

–Todo esto es una locura–, lo saca Seiya de sus pensamientos. Shiryu voltea hacia donde se escucha la voz de su amigo.

–Sólo queda averiguar qué pasó, ver cómo podemos solucionarlo…

Ese es Shun. Está aparentando tranquilidad, se le ocurre al Pegaso al ver el perfil del caballero de Andrómeda contra lo estrellado de un cielo distinto al que dejaron en Japón tras partir hacia el Santuario. Shun es como una estatua oscura y la luna hace destellar sus lágrimas.

–Shun, no llores, ¿qué pensaría Ikki?

El hermano menor del Fénix encara a Hyoga.

–Ikki está en quién sabe dónde, el mundo es un desastre que quizá no tenga arreglo, Saori está muerta y Hades se apoderó de la Tierra desde hace mucho, ¡¿y tú me dices que ni siquiera tengo derecho a llorar?!

–Lo siento.

Después de todo Shun tiene razón, se dice el Cisne, sintiendo un nido de espinas dentro de la garganta. El rubio mira a Seiya, a Shiryu; los ojos de ambos están anegados, como los de Shun. Y entonces, sin poder contenerse, solloza con la cara vuelta al piso. Se trata de un consuelo, el llanto, y más tarde, por la mañana, ya libres de esa opresión en el pecho, podrán pensar mejor en las palabras del anciano maestro y en una posible solución.

–¿Dónde estará Athena en este lienzo? Si Saori…

Nadie responde a las palabras de Shiryu. Es difícil: quizá la diosa aún no llega, o tal vez, muerta Saori, deberán esperar otros doscientos cuarenta años para tener un enfrentamiento con su carcelero, el señor del Inframundo.

–Con permiso–, el primero en ir a dormir es Shun. El muchacho entra en la habitación que Shunrei preparó para los cuatro caballeros, aparta las mantas de uno de los colchones que la chica repartió en el suelo, y se cubre hasta la coronilla.

Pero es imposible descansar. La luz de la luna, al colarse por la ventana, atraviesa el fino entramado de la tela, manteniendo bien abiertos los ojos del caballero. Qué va a pasar, se dice él en tanto escucha el trajín en una de las habitaciones del fondo, los cercanos pasos de dos de sus compañeros de armas, quienes también se acomodan bajo las mantas. Seguro tampoco podrán dormir, sonríe Shun antes de abrazarse a la almohada.

La luna lo tiene despierto casi hasta el amanecer, cuando lo acuna ese vaivén venido de quién sabe dónde. Antes de caer vencido por el sueño, el caballero estuvo pensando en el viaje de regreso. Lo sintió casi como una ráfaga, como si en realidad estuvieran huyendo del Santuario y no abandonándolo.

Desde lo alto no pudieron ver ni el mar ni las zonas de tierra firme, nunca; nubes grises y opacidades de anochecer cubrieron las ventanillas del avión particular en el que los caballeros, sentados juntos, en la fila de la izquierda, iban en completo silencio, escuchando los carraspeos y las frases a medias de Tatsumi. El mayordomo de los Kido iba en la otra fila, recitando nombres y números, fechas, direcciones. A lo mejor se trataba de algún abogado, se le ocurre ahora a Shun al recordar cómo Tatsumi brincó de las escalinatas y entró corriendo a una mansión ahora sin dueños, en cuyo techo comenzarían a pararse los buitres muy pronto, nada más enterarse de la muerte de la heredera del señor Kido.

Los cuatro jóvenes bajaron con el ánimo en los pies. Querían un poco de agua, querían dormir, quizás, estirar las piernas, olvidarse de la tumba cercana al coliseo, del caballero de Aries arrodillado ante ese mármol, de todo y de todos.

Nada más poner pie en tierra firme lo percibieron: ese movimiento oscilatorio, ese cierto tremor que por poco los hace trastabillar. Seguro son las horas de vuelo, el nerviosismo luego de sepultar a Saori, pensaron sin cruzar palabra. Sí, seguro no era nada.

Pero ahora… Ahora después de hablar con el maestro de Libra todo es distinto. Ahora la corteza terrestre no se encuentra flotando sobre un núcleo de magma, sino sobre uno de aire, uno que Hades tejió para los humanos hace poco más de dos siglos. Shun no puede imaginárselo, ¿y el mar, también flotará en el Lienzo igual que los continentes?, ¿y qué pasará con las estaciones de combustible, con los pozos petroleros?

–Necesito…

Después de dormir durante poco menos de una hora, el caballero de Andrómeda se revuelve sobre el colchón, aparta las cobijas y se endereza para mirar las penumbras. Sus amigos todavía duermen, un poco más allá. Lo necesitaban, piensa, sonriendo, escuchando el rumor de las respiraciones que va a mezclarse con la caída de agua. Él también tiene que descansar. Pero no puede; la cabeza le da vueltas, parece una olla de presión.

–Ikki–, susurra mientras avanza de puntitas hacia la puerta de entrada, hacia las montañas donde Shiryu entrenara. –Esto es una locura, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros, que nos explicaras…

Pero su hermano se quedó más allá de esta dimensión, así que la única respuesta que recibe es la de un cielo con atisbos de amanecer. Y Shun no sabe interpretar ese silencio.

¿Qué podemos hacer?, se pregunta mientras recarga la espalda contra la pared y se sienta en el suelo, mientras flexiona las piernas y se abraza las rodillas. Así lo encuentra Shunrei al salir a buscar agua para el desayuno.

–Te acompaño–, se ofrece el caballero, le quita las cubetas. La joven asiente.

–Gracias, Shun–, dice, sonrojada.

Y los dos jóvenes caminan hasta donde el agua de la cascada se convierte en espuma y brillo de estrellas. Shun sonríe con levedad, casi olvidándose de ese tal Lienzo Perdido, de la victoria de Hades sobre el acéfalo ejército del Santuario. Hades, piensa, y de pronto se le ocurre que la voz del señor del Inframundo se encuentra al interior del viento, como un núcleo.

Está muy tranquilo todo a esta hora, le dice el caballero a Shunrei, para matar el ronroneo que recorre el valle antes de chocar contra las montañas. Ese zumbido ha terminado por ponerlo nervioso.

–Sí; el maestro…–, la chica se interrumpe, no sabe si es correcto repetir las palabras que el anciano dice a veces. Voltea a ver a Shun, sus ojos verdes le dan confianza, son un punto de apoyo para seguir. –El maestro nos oculta de los espectros con su cosmos. Dice que desde su juventud ha sido suficiente con eso, pero que ahora que el nacimiento de Athena se aproxima, no habrá sitio seguro… Perdón, creo que te estoy confundiendo; no sé cómo explicarlo, en realidad no lo entiendo muy bien.

Shun sonríe, se inclina un poco a manera de disculpa. La joven, al notar su ceño fruncido, debió creer que no se estaba explicando de forma correcta.

–No es eso, lo siento–, dice el caballero… Lo que pasa es que todavía no puedo creerlo, agrega casi para sí, en un susurro que suma ondas a la superficie del agua que ahora rebosan las cubetas, agua para hervir, para el baño.

Los jóvenes regresan a la casa cuando el cielo está por completo claro. En la puerta los reciben Seiya y Shiryu quienes como antes Shun, están sentados en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared. Después de que los recipientes con agua están en la cocina, Shun sale para reunirse con ellos y con Hyoga.

Los cuatro caballeros permanecen de cara a una lejanía sembrada de cumbres y de árboles, paisaje trazado con pincel y acuarela. Siento que es el mismo sitio, murmura Shiryu, el mismo rincón del mundo que recuerda. Y sin embargo ahí está el tremor de antes, ese vaivén como de barco.

–No entiendo.

El Pegaso, Andrómeda y el Cisne voltean a verlo. Shiryu les relata lo que su maestro le dijo mientras ellos se adelantaron para descansar, para intentar dormir. El viejo Dohko permaneció con vida todo ese tiempo gracias al deseo de vencer a un enemigo que antes los derrotó. Porque quiere dejar de sentir el temblor del aire bajo la tierra. O eso cree. La anterior reencarnación de la diosa de la guerra nunca apareció. Los caballeros con los que contaba el Santuario la buscaron sin resultado. Italia fue una de las ciudades que más exploraron, el entonces todavía Nuevo Mundo. Y nada. La diosa nunca llegó. El maestro de Libra, sentado como si vigilara la cascada, mencionó el nombre de algunos de sus compañeros de armas. Lugonis de Piscis, muerto a las afueras del Santuario. Ilias de Leo, muerto de tuberculosis sin haber encontrado a un sucesor. Krest, un hombre de quinientos años. También dijo que los espectros de Hades fueron matándolos uno a uno. Que los continentes empezaron a formar una masa negra muy por encima de la Tierra y los pocos sobrevivientes del Santuario dejaron que los apresaran para subir a esa masa, informe a simple vista desde abajo. Que una vez arriba pelearon, como pudieron, y sólo él y Shion lograron escapar; Shion buscaría a los herederos de las armaduras e iría al Santuario para recuperarlo, Dohko haría lo propio fuera.

–El maestro supone que al tener el mundo en sus manos Hades dejó de interesarse en él, pues además de algunas rondas ocasionales, de las pocas veces que debió enfrentar a los espectros de mayor rango, el lugar es bastante tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Shun piensa durante unos segundos en esas palabras. Quizá sería preferible ignorar la diferencia entre el mundo de antes y el que se ha construido a lo largo de dos siglos en el Lienzo Perdido. El caballero desecha tal idea al instante: su misión es devolver todo a la realidad que dejaran atrás cuando abordaron el avión junto a la señorita Saori y no pueden darse el lujo ni de olvidarlo ni de rendirse.

–Pero cómo…

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya miran a su amigo.

–Es igual a un niño aburrido de un juguete–, le responden, ignorantes de las dudas que pueblan su mente, mientras la mirada del caballero de Andrómeda cuelga a centímetros del suelo, junto con la imagen de su cadena cuadrada, la que encuentra y vence al enemigo sin importar distancias o dimensiones.

… **Continúa…**

**Ikki: –¿Y yo?**

**Autora: –¿Tú?, estás en el spa, en el volcán de Isla Kanon…**

**Silencio; el caballero persigue a la autora, exigiéndole aparecer en la historia y ella corre hasta un librero; no se vayan, hay doble actualización, les dice a sus lectores antes de confundirse con la sombra de la esquina; el Fénix se acerca y sigue reclamándole.**


	3. 1750, octubre 5 Algo inesperado II

¡Doble actualización! Casi termina agosto, terminan los Leo –empieza Shun en septiembre, wiii– y quise celebrar así este mes. Muchas gracias por leer, pero antes un **aviso importante**: en este capítulo comienzan a aparecer ciertas escenas, demasiado crueles y más o menos comunes en la época en la que se sitúa el Lost Canvas, el siglo XVIII, época inquisitorial, cuando las ejecuciones y muchas de las torturas eran al aire libre para ejemplo público, y el pobre condenado sufría no sólo por la acción del verdugo, sino al ser víctima de las burlas del pueblo, que tomaba dichas ocasiones como día de fiesta, o casi. Algo así tendremos en este capítulo, estén listos, lectores –hasta yo sentí feo al escribirlo, ¡pobres de los que aparecen aquí!, me quedó un poco sangriento…

Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho…

**3.- 1750, octubre 5, hora sexta (12:00 P.M.) Algo inesperado II**

La ve. La ve y no puede creerlo; una mirada así de limpia no puede pertenecer a una mujer culpable de brujería, piensa él mientras desliza unos dedos de aire en el bolsillo del hombre que observa embebido las huellas de la carreta que conduce a la bruja hasta la plaza, lugar donde los auxiliares del Tribunal, desde la madrugada, estuvieron levantando una hoguera enorme, ahora lista para arder.

Nada, murmura el ladrón con una bolsa de tela negra vacía en la mano; es la segunda ocasión hoy. Manigoldo niega en silencio mientras recorre una línea serpenteante en medio de la multitud, la mirada en sus propios pasos. A su alrededor, varios hombros se mueven, espaldas se reacomodan y brazos empujan a fin de seguir a la sentenciada.

Cuando va a buscar entre las ropas de una mujer se escucha el grito:

–¡Ladrón, ladrón! ¡Agárrenlo!

Manigoldo empuja al hombre de adelante y escapa. Entre varios "¡tenga cuidado, fíjese por dónde camina!" va dejando atrás el sembradío de cuerpos. Cuenta con mucha práctica, no es la primera vez que lo descubren y debe escapar con nada.

Pronto está en el interior de la casa semiderruida que le da refugio desde hace un par de noches. Respira, ríe un poco pensando en la situación de las personas: no tienen dinero, la mayoría de ellas apenas viven.

–¿Y aún así ellos…?

El murmullo se queda a medias. Le estremece pensar en lo que sobrevivirá de esa joven al atardecer, en la noche. ¿Cómo son capaces de asistir a semejante exhibición y burlarse de la desgracia de otro miserable?, se dice mientras busca debajo de un montón de piedras el botín de otros días. Quedan pocas monedas, lo justo para la cena de hoy y la de mañana, si es que la suerte continúa dándole la espalda.

Un poco más allá, al interior de un cajón de madera, Manigoldo guarda la mitad de una hogaza de pan, leche, algo de queso. Pero no quiere salir. Todavía no. Quizá mañana temprano vaya a buscar comida; hoy no. Hoy no tendrá hambre, de eso está seguro. Eso pasa cuando el Tribunal celebra un auto de fe en la plaza. Esos días o ni siquiera se asoma a la calle o regresa a su refugio poco después de haber salido.

Manigoldo siempre intenta permanecer ajeno a esas ceremonias. A veces lo logra, se ayuda con un sorbo tras otro de alcohol, con la somnolencia acumulada durante los días en una celda, en una jaula. Pero hoy parece imposible.

El joven, con una impotencia que mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos, ve cómo un resplandor empieza a colarse por la puerta y la única ventana. Es leve, casi un suspiro amarillo, pero el ladrón lo cree proveniente de la hoguera ya encendida en mitad de la plaza. ¿Tan rápido leyeron el nombre de los sentenciados y los cargos?, piensa. Y es que el tiempo se escurrió mientras escapaba de aquellas voces de alerta.

No puede evitar ver a la joven de nuevo: sus brazos como de leche, la indefensión de sus ojos casi cerrados, el cabello revuelto, largo, sobre el que el sol puso un destello violeta, o eso le parece ahora en las penumbras, y ese horrendo vestido color crudo, sin forma, con llamas y rojas siluetas cornudas.

No es una bruja, susurra en tanto el resplandor se hace más constante. Manigoldo va a recargarse en el dintel de la puerta y acaricia la madera agujerada por la polilla. Cierra los ojos y sonríe con levedad; le alegra no estar allá, junto a esa manada de…, no sabe si locos es la manera correcta de llamarlos. Ellos, seguro, observan la antorcha que ahora es aquella joven, y se deleitan con sus gritos.

–No era culpable–, repite al resplandor lejano de la hoguera. Y piensa en la primera vez que se encontraron.

Fue un vistazo hace ya algunas semanas. Lo agobiaba el peso del cepo en la espalda baja, pues hace mucho que no lo sentía, y la col que le arrojaban esos niños estaba revolviéndole las tripas. Manigoldo lanzaba insultos aderezados con escupitajos cuando la atención de los demás se desvió hacia una cada vez más cercana procesión.

Había un par de hombres a caballo, uno de capucha negra. A la cabeza avanzaba ella, la joven acusada de brujería, conducida por un pregonero. Iba a pie, el largo vestido blanco resaltaba la suciedad de su rostro lloroso, las marcas de azotes en los brazos y los hombros. Sus muñecas estaban ceñidas con grilletes y una cadena las unía junto con su cuello a la mano del pregonero, quien elevaba sus gritos bajo un sombrero de ala ancha.

Bruja, mató a dos niños y devoró a otros tantos, celebra aquelarres con el enemigo de Dios en el bosque, cerca de la catedral para mofarse del Señor, escuchó Manigoldo desde su impotencia. Y la voz de quienes lo rodeaban comenzó a mezclarse con la de ese hombre robusto: bruja, mátenla, bruja, bruja, dijeron, como una letanía. Luego la primera piedra se estrelló en uno de los pómulos de la joven, haciéndola cubrirse a medias con las manos y volverse hacia el ladrón del cepo.

En ese instante Manigoldo vio sus ojos: dos lagos verdes, la bruma de unas lágrimas contenidas. La joven sonrió y él correspondió con una sonrisa muy leve, sonrisa que hizo más amplia la de ella. Entonces el joven tuvo una idea: gritaría obscenidades a las mujeres y amenazaría con robarse a los niños en cuanto lo soltaran; así, quizá, la atención podría olvidarse de la encadenada joven de blanco.

Lo hizo. Aún ahora sigue saboreando las palabras que dedicó a las amplias caderas de aquella mujer, a sus senos, redondos y pálidos, a punto de reventar bajo el amplio escote. Fueron las suyas palabras que también profetizaron el nacimiento de un niño hermoso, tan diferente a ese engendro de lodo que ella tenía la desvergüenza de presentar a los demás como su hijo. Aunque tal predicción iba a cumplirse sólo si él era el padre, una tarea que se encargaría de llevar a cabo con fruición, con verdadero placer.

Pero pese a esas obscenidades y a sus carcajadas nadie volteó, nadie pareció escucharlo. Así, el prisionero del cepo debió cargar con la indiferencia de los que antes se mofaran de él. Y aun sin quererlo, observó los pasos lentos de la joven y su rostro bajo, sonrojado, cuando el verdugo le desgarró la parte superior del vestido, dejando al descubierto su pecho, las heridas que el látigo había marcado también sobre su espalda. Entonces la joven trató de cubrirse, el pregonero lo impidió, deteniéndole las manos entre risotadas, y Manigoldo apretó los dientes al ver que los niños le arrojaban pequeñas piedras poco antes de correr a refugiarse en el abrazo de sus madres, quienes observaban todo como si poseyeran un alma idéntica a la de los ángeles.

–No se merecía ni la vergüenza ni la hoguera.

Más tarde, Manigoldo decide salir a caminar un poco. Sin querer, como guiado por trazas tibias en mitad de un vientecillo fresco, va acercándose a la plaza de los autos de fe. Observa el ajetreo de los familiares del Tribunal casi por descuido: los hombres recogen polvo, reúnen en el centro de la explanada los maderos calcinados y después cargan con ellos una carreta. El joven los ve hacer, sentado en el suelo, en una esquina, a la sombra de un edificio gris de tres pisos. No puede apartar los ojos de la labor de esos auxiliares. Ellos sólo recogen los restos de las atrocidades de otros, piensa, no tienen la culpa.

–En cambio ellos…

Se interrumpe e imagina los balcones de la planta alta llenos; los hombres hablando entre sí, las mujeres acomodándose la falda. Las voces masculinas bajan por las paredes y se refieren a la ocupante de la hoguera, a la necesidad de purificar esa alma, de hacerle sentir a ese cuerpo la condena que le espera después de la muerte.

El "ellos", en la mente de Manigoldo, abarca también a las autoridades del Tribunal. Cuántas veces, de madrugada, de noche, ha escuchado los gritos, las preguntas que exigen saber cuál es el cargo, quién es el acusante, y el mutismo que responde a tales requerimientos.

El joven aprieta un puño cuando los hombres arrean al animal atado a la carreta. No voy a dejar de hacerlo, piensa al mismo tiempo. Y tal determinación se refleja en su ceño fruncido: no dejará de asolar cuanto camino se le cruce por delante, no dejará de arrebatar equipajes y baúles a esos carruajes cargados de seda. También va a seguir deslizando los dedos en los bolsillos de quienes presencien las ejecuciones: para ellos se trata de un espectáculo, y al final de cualquier espectáculo el ejecutante extiende la mano para cobrar la retribución por su trabajo.

El repique de los cascos de la mula saca a Manigoldo de sus pensamientos. La carreta alza una polvareda breve y pequeña. Es todo lo que queda de la prisionera de hace unas semanas, de la mirada limpia que hoy se abriera paso entre una multitud de curiosos. El joven no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas marquen una ruta blanquecina en la suciedad de su rostro. Mejor me voy, piensa, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Antes de abandonar la plaza, Manigoldo deja una piedra brillante y pequeña en el área que esos hombres limpiaran de ceniza. El brillo tornasolado lo despide y el joven vuelve a perderse por donde llegó; irá a buscar una hogaza de pan o un bolsillo.

Por el sendero, antes de que llegue a su escondrijo, Manigoldo tropieza con el hombre al que le robara la bolsa vacía. Perdón, dicen apenas ambos, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pasos. Manigoldo se desvía hacia el molino y el hombre llega a la plaza, la figura de quien tropezó con él todavía en su mente. Era como de la edad que ahora tendría su antiguo aprendiz, quizás un poco mayor. Hace tanto que no lo ve, ¿cómo estará? Quieran los dioses que no en la misma situación del ratero de la mañana, piensa, temiendo, incluso, que aquel chico tan pálido y frágil esté muerto.

Muerto, tal pensamiento lo sobresalta, torciendo sus labios con una mueca. No. Sería una tragedia que habiéndolo librado de tal destino en el Santuario, esa fatalidad lo hubiera perseguido hasta acorralarlo, hasta beberse su vida, sin remedio, como si se tratara de un designio sagrado.

–Así que ya terminaron–, se interrumpe, susurra, viendo cómo el sol hace largas la sombras de los edificios que rodean esa plancha desierta, de tierra aplanada.

No puede borrarse de la memoria el momento en que la carreta con la bruja pasó delante de él. Sólo alcanzó a ver sus manos blanquísimas y sucias atadas a la estructura de metal; eso y sus ojos, la tristeza verde al fondo de las pupilas, su resignación.

–¿Habrá sido ella?

No lo cree, espera que no sea cierto, que su mal presentimiento sea sólo eso: una molestia nacida de los años que el Santuario lleva tratando de localizar sin resultado a la diosa Athena.

Además, fuera del temor a una muerte tan próxima y sobre todo tan cruel como lo es una ejecución por fuego, no sintió ningún cosmos emanando del cuerpo de esa muchacha. De haberlo sentido, no se habría quedado ahí, entre tanto curioso rezagado, sino que, derribando al hombre que guiaba la carreta, habría llevado a la joven a Grecia, como les encargó el Patriarca a él y a Krest hace un par de meses.

–No descansen hasta encontrarla. Es preciso traerla, presiento que se encuentra muy próximo el despertar de Hades y debemos estar listos–, las órdenes de Sage, su preocupación, siguieron envolviéndolos camino del coliseo, escaleras abajo, haciendo que el viejo poseedor de la armadura de Acuario lamentara el haberle concedido aquel permiso a Degel.

–Es un muchacho muy inteligente. No sé si vaya a regresar, su ayuda habría sido invaluable en esta misión–, dijo Krest, sin que su compañero le prestara atención.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora, temerosa, ve cómo Máscara de Muerte e Ikki le dicen a Manigoldo que debería de vengarse, que esa pseudoescritora es cada vez más sanguinaria. Los caballeros sueltan alguna carcajada y ni siquiera se molestan en bajar la voz. A la autora sólo le resta cruzarse de brazos y esperar que el antiguo guardián de Cáncer entienda, a diferencia de los otros, que tan sólo se trata de ficción…**

**Notas:**

**Cepo**: eran dos placas de madera que al unirse inmovilizaban al prisionero por la cabeza y las manos, o por los pies, obligándolo a mantener una postura incómoda (sí, me pasé, pobre Manigoldo).

**Vergüenza**: se trata de una exposición a la burla del la multitud. Por lo regular, el preso era paseado montando un asno, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y recibiendo o no azotes, dependiendo de la sentencia. En este capítulo preferí dejar a la joven ir a pie; así permanece más cerca de la mofa de los demás y de la mano del pregonero que le desgarra la ropa. ¿Saben ya quién es la sentenciada? Que empiecen a correr las apuestas, lectores…

**Hora sexta**: se trata de una de las horas canónicas (esto lo aprendí leyendo El nombre de la rosa, de Umberto Eco, un libro genial). Y bueno era la manera en que se dividía el tiempo en la Edad Media –un poco lejos del Lost Canvas, pero me gustó para titular algunos capítulos.

Las horas en el libro de Umberto Eco eran (creo que varían un poco de región en región): maitinies, entre las 2 y media y las 3 de la mañana, laudes, entre las las cinco y seis, prima, hacia las siete y media, tercia, hacia las nueve, sexta, el mediodía, nona, entr de la tarde, vísperas, alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, y completas, como a las seis de la tarde-noche (EDITADO).

**Para quienes no han visto Lost Canvas**: Manigoldo es el caballero dorado de Cáncer en esta serie. Es un personaje bastante burlón y poderoso; llega al Santuario de la mano del Patriarca, Sage, que sale a investigar ciertos robos, de los que es culpable Manigoldo siendo un niño huérfano que vive en las calles luego de que su aldea fue destruida y murieron quienes lo rodeaban. ¿Qué hace este caballero en el cepo, ejerciendo su antigua profesión de ladrón? Ya verán, ya verán…


	4. 1990, octubre 8, El lugar de Dohko

¡Saludos, lectores, de inicio de semana!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Son inicios de septiembre. Es el mes de Shun y aquí les traigo una actualización más de esta oscura y enredada historia. De nuevo, el capítulo aborda a nuestros consentidos de bronce.

**Geminisnocris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la doble actualización. Sí; Manigoldo, creo que ese acto sería muy de él, burlarse, robar, pero ser noble en el fondo, y querer que los mirones no se ensañen con la sentenciada. También pobre Shun, llorando, y es que no hay consuelo aparente; espero disfrutes este capítulo.

**SakuraK Li**: Aquí hay más Shun para ti, amiga, y como estamos cerca de su cumple, pues el capítulo gira, de nuevo, más en torno a él que a sus compañeros de armas. Gracias por ir leyendo, aunque los dorados no te agraden, jajaja, los capítulos se tornarán mucho más crueles más adelante.

**Alyshaluz**: Gracias por leer y comentar. El Lienzo era el que Hades iba pintando y a través de esa pintura, los continentes se desprenden de la Tierra y forman ese Lienzo en ell cielo (por lo menos eso entendí en el manga, pues ya no adaptaron a animación esa parte). Aquí vuelvo a abordar a Seiya y compañía, espero que te agrade el capítulo.

**Mary Martin**: (se esconde) Sí, aquí aparece de nuevo el hermoso peliverde. Muchas gracias por leer. Cierto, más que justificado el llanto y también una fuente de consuelo, mientras se les ocurre cómo solucionar ese mundo extraño. Es triste la historia del anterior Cáncer; vio morir a todos en su pueblo, se dedicó a la rapiña para sobrevivir y así lo encontró el Patriarca y lo llevó al Santuario para hacerlo su alumno, sólo que en este fic es un poco (¿poco?) diferente.

**Tot12**: Muchas gracias por ir leyendo. Sí, no sé cómo haré, tengo que defenderme porque aquí los caballeros la pasarán muchísimo peor que en mis otras historias, destino del cual se libró mi encantador cuñadito, que se quedó en quién sabe dónde (en el volcán). Como anda solo siempre, ahora sí le tocó no aparecer en la historia… ¡Y todavía me reclama! Jajaja… Es interesante lo de las horas canónicas, yo lo leí en la novela de Umberto Eco.

**Liluel Azul**: ¡Spoiler, spoiler! Jajajaja, para eso falta mucho, apenas están viendo cómo hacer para resolver ese embrollo. Saori muerta por la flecha… Ya verás, espero sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por comentar.

**InatZiggy–Stardust**: Gracias, amiga. Por leer y por comentar. Puro sufrimiento aquí, Shunny que no encuentra consuelo y en el siglo XVIII lo horrendo de una ejecución. Mal por la gente y su morbo, pero así he leído que era: casi un día de fiesta, un día para entretenerse. A eso se enfrenta la pobre chica acusada de brujería. Ya verás cómo continúa esta historia, de nuevo con los caballeros de bronce en el presente.

**Mel–Gothic de Cáncer**: ¡Amiga! Me encantan tus comentarios… Por otro lado, siento mucho esa horrible experiencia que tuviste. La intolerancia (incluso esa palabra está equivocada, he leído por ahí, pues ¿por qué tolerar? ¿Qué, lo otro es lo malo o lo extraño y entonces bueno, hay que tolerarlo a pesar de ese carácter de equivocación?)… Mal por ese tipejo. Yo estoy más bien a medio camino entre hereje y atea, las religiones casi son lo mismo: yo estoy bien, tú mal; yo me voy al cielo con (insértese aquí el nombre de la divinidad), tú te vas al infierno o al lugar de castigo con todo y zapatos. Muy mal. Por cierto, me gustó lo de ser bruja, yo sería una bruja de las palabras, muajajajaja… Y bueno, creo que sufrirás con la pobre chica quemada en la hoguera, aunque aquí regreso al presente de los caballeros de bronce, a sus esfuerzos por arreglar lo ocurrido hace más de dos siglos.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, dejo a su consideración este capítulo de casi–cumpleaños del tierno caballero de Andrómeda. Copyright a Kurumada y a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos personajes. Buen provecho, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**4.- 1990, octubre 8, 11:30 P.M El lugar de Dohko**

Shun se retiró hace unos momentos. Hyoga y Seiya acaban de disculparse luego de aguantar bostezos durante algunos minutos. Shunrei está en la cocina, limpiando para no interrumpir a Shiryu y al viejo maestro de Libra.

Perdieron. Hace dos siglos perdieron y al Dragón todavía le cuesta trabajo creerlo.

–Maestro, ¿por qué decidió quedarse aquí?–, pregunta para llenar el tiempo, para ver si con sus palabras se borra esta extraña dimensión.

La respuesta del caballero de Libra, al contrario de los deseos de Shiryu, reafirma esa línea fuera de la realidad en la que se encuentran. Regresó al lugar que es la réplica del de su nacimiento, donde sus padres murieron durante una de las crecidas del río, donde recibió su entrenamiento de un dragón con mil años de edad, ser que una vez fue un hombre, para conservar su fuerza, para sobrevivir hasta ahora, cuando Athena está por aparecer en el Santuario.

Y funcionó. Sus doscientos cincuenta y ocho años lo comprueban. El deseo de volver a su verdadero lugar alimentó sus poco más de dos siglos

–Allá abajo están mis padres, Shiryu, allá está la vida que conocí, los entrenamientos con mi maestro, el sitio original de la cascada, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Tantas veces te lo conté. Y tú prometiste ayudarme. Dijiste que regresaríamos juntos a tierra firme.

El Dragón se concentra en la voz de Dohko. Y sonríe. Sí, al menos él es el mismo: esa respuesta es una que le habría dado su maestro en algún momento.

–Iremos abajo, maestro, se lo aseguro–, responde Shiryu antes de hacer una reverencia delante de su maestro y retirarse; sus ojos, como los de sus amigos, están cargados de sueño y de lágrimas.

No dijo eso nada más por darle la razón a Dohko; encontrará la forma de cumplir esa promesa junto a Shun, Hyoga y Seiya. Entre los cuatro serán capaces de hallar una solución.

Shiryu entra en la habitación en la que ya duermen sus amigos. O eso parece: por el rumor de las mantas, por las respiraciones más o menos tranquilas en mitad del silencio. Aún de pie, el caballero de bronce imagina el cielo, las estrellas. Eran un pequeño puntito luminoso cuando niño, y hasta hace poco, cuando llegó a ver a su maestro antes de que Mu reparara su armadura y la de Pegaso; ¿cómo se verán ahora? ¿Más próximas a la mano, más luminosas? Eso le gustaría verlo; quizás así dejaría de percibir un poco ese tremor tan molesto que lo recorre todo.

–Sería bueno ver la belleza del cielo–, susurra al meterse debajo de las sábanas, antes de intentar dormir.

Pero le es imposible. El caballero comienza a revolverse, se endereza sobre el colchón, se vuelve hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, sus ojos muertos clavados en el techo. Luego de muchísimo tiempo escucha pasos. Tal vez sea Shunrei. Aunque las pisadas son más bien cercanas, nacidas en esta misma habitación. Es uno de sus compañeros, piensa. Y mientras él se queda con la intención de preguntar quién anda ahí, los pasos se alejan, leves, como el sonido dejado por una pluma al arrastrarse.

Un segundo susurro toma el lugar de las pisadas: se trata de sollozos en medio del sueño. Shiryu se siente un poco culpable al pensar en Seiya y en el Cisne. Quien lo derrotara en el Torneo Galáctico tiene lejos a su hermana, y la tumba helada de una madre se encuentra fuera del alcance de un muchacho rubio. A ambos este imprevisto les arrebató algo, a alguien, como a Shun, mientras los dos seres que durante seis años se convirtieron en su familia permanecen a su lado.

El chirriar de los goznes interrumpe al guerrero. Alguien ha abierto la puerta y él prefiere fingir que duerme. Unos momentos, sólo eso pide, alejarse tan sólo unos minutos más de la confusión que les heredara la muerte de Saori.

La puerta se cierra. Hay un sonido leve en la cocina, parece, unos pies avanzando de puntitas. Unos instantes más tarde, voces: te acompaño, gracias, Shun. Era Shunrei, se dice Shiryu, apenado por fingir mientras ella quizá necesitara ayuda. Pero ahí está Shun, el siempre amable y educado caballero de Andrómeda. ¿Qué tanto esconderá?, se le ocurre de pronto, ¿qué habrá detrás de su apacible persona? Perdió a su hermano mayor durante seis años, luego de ser tan apegado a él. Después debió enfrentarlo como a un enemigo y verlo morir en el enfrentamiento con Dócrates, también lo vio regresar a salvarlo de aquel caballero que casi lo ultima a punta de llamas para al final irse de nuevo, molesto siempre porque un lobo solitario no es capaz de andar en manada.

–Shun…

–¿Qué pasa Shiryu, tampoco pudiste dormir?

Esa es la voz de Seiya. Shiryu sonríe cobijado por la penumbra; el Pegaso estuvo roncando poco antes de sollozar.

–No–, responde sin sacar a su amigo de su error. –¿Quién podría dormir en semejante situación?

–Hyoga; está bien dormido.

La risa queda de Seiya cesa casi de inmediato al tropezar con el rostro del Cisne. Un leve haz luminoso lo revela apacible, apacible y sucio de lágrimas blanquecinas.

–Me da pena, seguro no sabe si alguna vez podrá visitar de nuevo la tumba de su madre.

O en qué parte del Lienzo estará tu hermana, se dice Shiryu, sintiéndose afortunado al tener con él a las personas que le importan.

–Vamos a dejarlo que descanse, Seiya, seguro concilió el sueño hasta muy tarde.

–O hasta muy temprano–, ríe con levedad el Pegaso, causándole una sonrisa abierta a su amigo. Es un alivio, ese buen humor con el que Seiya siempre intenta aligerar su entorno.

Ambos salen sin hacer ruido y van a sentarse junto a la puerta de entrada, en el suelo. Shiryu apoya las palmas, siente la tierra, el temblor que es una corriente eléctrica debajo de ella. Le prometí al maestro Dohko que volveríamos a suelo firme, susurra.

–Nosotros te ayudaremos; es bastante molesto sentir que te vas de bruces a cada paso… Además, Saori…

Seiya se detiene. Sí, no deben permitir que maten a la diosa Athena, comprende Shiryu. Aspira el aire limpio de los Cinco Picos, piensa: ¿en qué momento esa niña mimada empezó a importarles tanto? Los atormentó siendo pequeños, siempre los calificó de harapientos y mugrosos huérfanos, nunca a la altura de la señorita de la casa. A Jabu… Dioses, Shiryu continúa viéndolo aunque no quiera. El peso de la niña en la espalda. Su frente fruncida por el dolor. La misma fusta que le cruzara el rostro a Seiya restallando una y otra vez sobre sus glúteos. Y su pantalón, roto para mostrarles a todos unas rodillas heridas. Muchos se acercaron para confortarlo. En especial Shiryu sigue viendo las manos de Shun en los hombros del futuro Unicornio, que trataba de no llorar.

Seiya también recuerda a la nieta del anciano Kido que ahora es una tumba cerca del coliseo donde lo armaron caballero. Se toca la mejilla que hace tanto golpeara ella con una fusta de equitación. Era una mimada entonces, pero luego cambió. Él lo sabe, pues guarda no sólo su arrepentimiento sincero de antes de morir, sino también la visita que Saori le hiciera en su departamento, para entregarle el desafío de Ikki y sus caballeros negros.

El Pegaso no puede evitar la sonrisa. A ninguno se lo ha contado: la elegante heredera de la fortuna Kido toca el timbre mientras él se enjuaga el sueño bajo el chorro de agua fría, en una cocina desordenada, su sonrojo al ver que un Seiya medio vestido abre y cierra la puerta de golpe, los varios minutos esperando a que la aspiradora se llevara un poco del polvo de la sala, a que la ropa sucia estuviera en el cesto y no dispersa por cada rincón.

–Sé que nos hizo sufrir mucho, Shiryu–, dice de repente, sobresaltando al Dragón; ¿acaso su amigo es capaz de leer los pensamientos de los otros? –Pero últimamente no era la misma altanera del Torneo Galáctico… Ella, ella…

–¿Ella qué…?

Seiya parece ignorar esa interrupción del Dragón. Ella pidió perdón cuando estaba muriendo, dice. Luego, el silencio. El que debería disculparse es su mayordomo, piensa en voz alta Shiryu. Arriba, el cielo está claro y en la tierra, Shun ya se acerca junto a Shunrei, una enorme cubeta llena en cada mano.

–Con Ikki y Shun sobre todo–, agrega Seiya.

Y es que los hermanos eran las víctimas favoritas de Tatsumi. Un encierro, unos golpes, una noche sin cenar, causaban sufrimiento por partida doble. Lo último, lo de la despedida de Ikki, Seiya lo sabe por boca de Shiryu, pues el Dragón lo presenció.

El niño estaba dándose un respiro luego de preparar su equipaje, antes de partir. Caminaba por un pasillo alejado de la suntuosidad de la sala cuando lo escuchó: golpes, algo que atravesaba el aire, el reclamo de una voz gruesa. Shiryu se atrevió a empujar un poco la puerta, que nada más estaba entornada. Y entonces lo vio. Ikki colgando cabeza abajo, atado. El arma de bambú de Tatsumi azotándolo en la espalda. El mayordomo reclamándole el hecho de ponerlo en vergüenza con el anciano Kido delante de esa bola de huérfanos mugrosos.

–Sí–, responde Shiryu. –Esa vez yo… Debí detener a Tatsumi; al menos intentarlo.

Seiya sabe que se refiere a la tortura de cuando Ikki iba a partir a Reina Muerte; su amigo se lo contó en el hospital, luego del combate entre los dos.

–Pero no podías hacer nada, todavía no…

–Shun lo ignora, ¿cierto?–, lo interrumpe Shiryu, Seiya dice sí en voz muy baja. –Será mejor que nunca se entere. Se culparía. Y ya tiene suficiente con haberlo enfrentado, con que Ikki haya ido en su lugar a ese infierno.

El Dragón calla justo cuando el caballero de Andrómeda llega con ellos. En silencio, entra junto a Shunrei a la cocina. Seiya y Shiryu lo escuchan dejar las cubetas en el suelo, tomarse un respiro. Escuchan también la voz baja de la chica.

–¿Crees que nos haya oído?

–No…, espero–, es la respuesta de Seiya, que se interrumpe al sentir la llegada de alguien.

–Buenos días–, saluda Hyoga. Los dos caballeros sueltan un suspiro. ¿Pudiste dormir?, le preguntan, desviando así la conversación.

–Un poco, ¿y ustedes?

–También.

Cuando Shun se reúne con los tres vuelve a hacerse el silencio.

–Siento que es el mismo sitio–, murmura Shiryu después de unos instantes y luego les cuenta lo que su maestro le dijo por la noche, cuando ellos tres se habían ido a descansar.

–Quizá con la cadena…

Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya voltean a ver a Shun sin comprenderlo. El caballero les dice que si la cadena de Andrómeda es capaz de encontrar al enemigo sin importar si se encuentra a años luz de distancia, si puede atacarlo aunque esté en otra dimensión, tal vez también pueda atravesar siglos a fin de encontrar a ese enemigo. Y llevarlos allá.

El rostro de Seiya se ilumina, Hyoga y Shiryu sonríen levemente.

–Tienes razón… ¡Por todos los dioses, eres un genio, Shun!

–Sí, podemos probar eso.

–Podría funcionar.

–Nada perdemos con intentarlo–, dice Shun antes de ir a la recámara a buscar su armadura.

–Creo que deberíamos imitarlo.

Seiya y Shiryu asienten, aceptan la mano que Hyoga les extiende para ayudarlos a ponerse de pie, y entran junto con el Cisne a la cabaña, detrás de Shun.

**...Continúa…**

**Una salida, una salida, puede ser… Aquí dejo por el momento a los caballeros de bronce de la serie clásica; a partir del siguiente capítulo abordaré a los personajes de Lost Canvas, será una maraña complicada la que he planeado desde hace tiempo, así que espero no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, aunque ya llevo un poco avanzado.**

**(¡Pretextos, pretextos pseudoescribidora!, se escucha desde el cráter de un volcán; la autora dice que si quiere venir a ayudarle para pensar y redactar y volver a los capítulos anteriores para comprobar que haya coherencia, que no existan errores de continuidad, y el caballero, con una carcajada, vuelve a sumergirse en los vapores medicinales del volcán de isla Kanon. Tú solita te echaste la soga al cuello, dice, ahora te aguantas, y a la autora, aunque no le guste, se le ocurre que tal vez tenga razón).**


	5. 1750 octubre 15 El recuerdo del aprendiz

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero septiembre esté tratándolos bien. Les tengo el siguiente capítulo de este cruel fic que ojalá estén disfrutando.

**Tot12**: Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer. Será una maraña, pero creo que está valiendo la pena, muchas gracias por las porras, amiga, estas vueltas a ver capítulos anteriores se deben a que hice trampa, pues tengo ya algunas escenas de más adelante, sueltas, que iré hilando conforme avance. Aquí el primero de los capítulos dedicados a los personajes de Lost Canvas (¿serían como un minigaiden? Wiiii, eso me gusta, jajaja).

**Geminisnocris**: Gracias por tus comentarios (sonrojo), espero que les vaya bien a mis amados caballeros de bronce, parece un buen plan, ojalá funcione; el pequeño Shun es muy inteligente, tuvo una buena idea. Ikki, ese Fénix que siempre llega tarde, ahora ahí están las consecuencias, como aquella frase que decía que el que se mueve no sale en la foto (era acerca de alguna cuestión de políticos, si no mal recuerdo, ¡ewww!), el que se va al volcán de isla Kanon no sale en el fic, aunque eso no me libera de sus burlas e interrupciones.

**SakuraK Li**: Jajajaj, protesto, amiga, hubo Shunny, lo que pasa es que como mis capítulos por lo regular son cortos, pues pareciera que no, pero sí: él es el de la idea, él va ayudar a Shunrei, hablan de él en su ausencia… A partir de este capítulo sí que ya no habrá Shunny, tampoco bronces, puro Lost Canvas, es una estructura rara que se me ocurrió para complicarme más la existencia, o eso pareciera. Espero te agraden, muchas gracias por seguir mis atrocidades.

**Mary Martin**: Gracias por leer mis desvaríos. Esperemos a ver qué resultado tiene el plan de Shun, aunque si atraviesa dimensiones también podría llevar a su dueño y amigos hasta allá, quién sabe. Espero te agrade este capítulo.

Para quienes no han seguido el Lost Canvas, en especial los gaiden, bastante recomendables la mayoría, por cierto, Lugonis de Piscis es el maestro de Albafica. Él es quien le transmite el veneno de su sangre a través de los Lazos Rojos, consistentes en herirse el dedo índice y juntarlo con el dedo del otro, haciendo así un intercambio de sangre. Por su lado, Krest es el maestro de Degel, otro personaje con el Misophetamenos, y también aparece en el gaiden de Acuario, el que para mi gusto empezó bastante interesante, con la desaparición de Krest, y acabó con un final nada bueno. Durante la historia de este gaiden el personaje rejuvenece, como Dohko, y pues para mi conveniencia en el fic conserva su apariencia juvenil, por lo menos así lo imagino.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos y torturables personajes (si ve cómo los estoy tratando seguro me hace el harakiri), gracias a todos los que se asomen a estos cortos capítulos, **Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**, **InatZiggy-Stardust** (amigas, las extraño). El dibujo lo hice yo, espero que no esté tan peor (se escucha un ¡se nota, aprendiz de…, de….! La autora no hace caso, lo sabe, batalla bastante para que los dibujos se parezcan un poco al personaje original y no queden medio chuecos, aunque en su defensa podría decir que intenta el arte cubista de Picasso). Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho, amantes de la tragedia griega…

**5.- 1750, octubre 15, completas ****(6:00 P.M.) ****Lugonis, el recuerdo del aprendiz.**

El Patriarca Sage, quien portara la armadura de Cáncer en la Guerra Sagrada de hace más de doscientos años, permite que Lugonis de Piscis se ponga de pie para después darle la espalda y desde esa posición, ordenarle que repose de tan largo viaje mientras se alista a partir en una nueva misión, esta vez acompañado por el caballero de Libra.

–Dohko muy bien puede descuidar los entrenamientos de su aprendiz un tiempo, Lugonis; él te acompañará la próxima ocasión. Ya les diré cuándo partir; mientras, quédate en el templo de Piscis y descansa, pero debes permanecer alerta, por si se da cualquier ataque. Las estrellas dicen que el despertar de Hades está muy cerca y por eso es urgente que localicemos a la diosa Athena. Sin ella no sé…

Lugonis de Piscis deja de escuchar la voz surgida desde debajo de las ropas del Patriarca. No es que se distraiga, sino que no quiere oírla: ese temblor, esa inseguridad que no alientan en nada a un ejército hasta ahora acéfalo. No sé, encontrar a Athena, urgencia, el tiempo que sigue agotándose…, no; Lugonis no desea oír eso. Le gustaría, en cambio, tener la esperanza de hace unos doce o trece años, cuando una nueva generación de jóvenes entrenaba para convertirse en los caballeros que se enfrentarían al Señor del Inframundo después, quién sabe en qué fecha, una no tan próxima, por lo menos, no tan ya.

El guardián del último templo asiente y sale al atardecer del Santuario. Hay ya hilachos carmesíes en algunas zonas del cielo, se percibe el soplo del viento que enfría las noches. Lugonis suspira con tristeza, baja las escalinatas hacia Piscis un poco encorvado, como si la atmósfera sobre sus hombros pesara mucho más que el plomo. El Patriarca ha ordenado que de momento los caballeros de oro permanezcan en las Doce Casas, por si se suscita alguna contingencia, por si es necesario repeler un ataque sorpresa de los espectros de Hades. Y a él le parece bien. Dormitar un poco si hay oportunidad, estar alerta las veinticuatro horas, pendiente de algún cosmos extraño o agresivo, de los intrusos en terreno sagrado. Eso lo distrae, aunque no demasiado, pues sigue recordando al adolescente que fuera su aprendiz.

Se llamaba Albafica y lo habían abandonado en el campo rojo que aún crece en torno a su cabaña a las afueras de las Doce Casas. Lugonis lo encontró siendo un bebé, estaba llorando, envuelto en pañales, tiritando de frío. El caballero formó una cuna para el pequeño, que casi de inmediato se quedó dormido entre esos dos brazos protegidos por el oro de la armadura.

El caballero todavía sonríe al pensar en el rostro sonrosado del bebé que luego nombraría Albafica, en la paz de su sueño, paz que siguió a los taladrantes berridos de miedo, o de soledad, seguro, porque de haber sido el hambre la causa de su llanto, Lugonis habría tenido que correr por leche, por agua o por lo que fuera que comen los niños a esa edad.

–Qué bueno que no lloraba por el pañal sucio–, se ha dicho Piscis en diversas ocasiones, riendo; entonces no habría sabido qué hacer.

Lugonis atraviesa el pasillo central de su templo y se deja caer en la escalera que baja al décimo primero, donde Krest se quedó mientras el caballero de Piscis subía a darle el reporte al Patriarca. Aunque no es lo usual, el caballero de Acuario estaba exhausto y Sage entendería su ausencia.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Krest?–, fue la pregunta con la que recibieron a Lugonis desde el fondo del salón. El caballero se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

–Está muy cansado, Señor, cansado y triste.

El Patriarca se acercó a su caballero, sonriendo apenas desde la sombra de su yelmo. –Percibo la misma tristeza en ti, Lugonis. ¿Qué pasó?

Lugonis de Piscis sintió una punzada en la nuca, apretó el puño derecho, con el que tocaba el mármol del suelo, y respondió con tartamudeos: –N-nada, Señor, es sólo…, sólo… Me molesta no encontrar a la diosa Athena todavía.

–¿Seguro?–, Sage se aproximó a su trono pero no se sentó, sino que con el índice rozó apenas la madera pulida del descansabrazos.

–Sí, Señor. Eso y lo que pasó en Italia. –Piscis volvió entonces a la procesión, a la joven bruja que pronto sería una antorcha atada en mitad de una pira. El caballero levantó los ojos, vio el asentimiento del Patriarca y continuó: –Sé que no debemos dudar, que la obligación de los caballeros es defender a los hombres, pero aquellos que insultaban a esa pobre muchacha atada a la carreta, no sé… Iban a quemarla viva, Señor, ahora no es ni siquiera un montón de cenizas y yo… Dudé en intervenir, no sé si fue la decisión correcta, yo… Algo sigue molestándome, ignoro qué es.

El Patriarca negó en silencio. Y pensó en esa regla que tienen los caballeros, la de permanecer ocultos para la inmensa mayoría de las personas y no mezclarse en asuntos ajenos a la misión que estén realizando en ese momento…

–No te sientas mal, Lugonis; de cualquier modo no creo que pudieras resolver nada.

Con un ademán de la mano derecha, el hombre le indicó al caballero que se pusiera de pie. Y luego, dándole la espalda, le ordenó descansar, pues pronto partiría de nuevo a seguir buscando a Athena, ahora junto con el caballero de Libra.

El Patriarca mencionó también a Tenma, un aprendiz muy adelantado en sus entrenamientos, a punto de conseguir la armadura de Pegaso. Un aprendiz; esa palabra vuelve a resonar en la mente de Lugonis. Ahora es que recupera lo que le dijo el Patriarca cuando dejó de prestarle atención; se refería a su compañero, al permiso indefinido que le otorgó a Degel:

–…qué va a pasar. Bueno, dale mis saludos a Krest. Ojalá se cure de esa tristeza; a pesar de lo difícil que es decirle adiós a una persona que fue como un hijo, espero que su alma cicatrice muy pronto.

Y el caballero reprime un sollozo. Porque seguro las frases de consuelo del Patriarca iban también dirigidas a él, a su espíritu roto después de que obligara a Albafica a abandonar el Santuario.

–Quiera Athena que no haya terminado como ese ladrón–, dice a la casi noche del Santuario, sacándose del guantelete izquierdo un saquito negro, idéntico al que le robaran en Italia, pero lleno de monedas. El caballero se felicita por haberlo guardado junto con la armadura, que dejó a cargo de Krest mientras investigaba aquella extraña procesión; de otro modo no habrían podido pagar el viaje de regreso.

Qué bueno que Acuario no vio a la joven de la carreta, piensa de pronto Lugonis. Krest le mencionó alguna vez, y volvió a hacerlo durante su misión juntos, el motivo por el cual Degel pidió ausentarse indefinidamente, renunciando a su armadura. Fue luego de un viaje a América, hacia donde partieron él y el muchacho. De regreso Degel estaba cubierto de dudas, o eso dice Krest, y prefirió irse, cuánto tiempo, no sabía, lo único seguro es que no podía permanecer a las órdenes del Santuario, no con esa enfermedad dentro del ánimo, enfermedad que también habría infectado a su mentor de presenciar el traslado de aquella maltrecha joven.

–¿Todo bien, el Patriarca no está molesto conmigo?–, llega a interrumpirlo Krest.

–No; al contrario, te envía sus recuerdos…

Krest sonríe y se sienta al lado de su amigo. Duda un poco, piensa en preguntarle por el ánimo del antiguo caballero de Cáncer, por lo que pasó cuando fue a investigar solo, mientras él cuidaba de las dos armaduras doradas, pero al final decide ir al punto:

–Lugonis, discúlpame; debí pensar que con el comentario sobre Degel te recordaría a tu propio aprendiz.

–No es necesario que te disculpes. De todos modos siempre me acuerdo de él… En cierto modo Albafica no se ha ido.

–Como Degel…

Con esos nombres flotando en la brisa de una noche casi completa, los dos caballeros se envuelven en años anteriores, en el fantasma todavía presente de dos muchachos idos, uno habiendo ya ganado la armadura, el otro un casi adolescente demasiado solitario, al igual que su maestro.

–Sí, como él, y como él terminó yéndose–, miente Lugonis con un susurro.

Y es que no se ha atrevido a confesarle a nadie que él mismo fue quien lo expulsó del Santuario.

Albafica tenía diez años cuando su maestro lo obligó a irse, y no conocía otro lugar que el campo de rosas envenenadas y la cabaña clavada justo a la mitad. Era muy delgado, como a punto de quebrarse. Lugonis lo observó entrenar aquella mañana igual que en otras ocasiones. El niño parecía tan distinto del hermano menor de Ilias de Leo, Sísifo; tan pálido en ese campo escarlata, casi enfermo.

Su aprendiz volteó al sentirlo cerca y le sonrío, alzó la mano derecha para saludarlo y luego continuó con su entrenamiento: arrojar rosas envenenadas a una hilera de figuras esculpidas en madera, con un círculo pintado a la altura del pecho. Debía acertar la totalidad de sus intentos, Lugonis se lo había advertido una vez, incluso insultándolo:

–¡Imbécil! Una está fuera del blanco, sabes lo que significa, ¿no? Es la muerte de alguien más.

A partir de esa ocasión los errores del niño fueron menos, su puntería se perfeccionó y a sus diez años cada rosa se clavaba en alguna de esas efigies de madera. Albafica tenía posibilidades como caballero, muchas, sí, pero después se enfrentaría a Lugonis con esas mismas rosas e iban a iniciar los Lazos Rojos entre los dos… ¿Sería capaz de aguantar el entrenamiento ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil?

Al responder al saludo de su aprendiz, Piscis recordó su combate con Sísifo para que éste ganara la armadura de Sagitario. Entonces el hermano menor de Leo tenía trece años y Albafica rondaba los siete. Ahora, poco más de tres años después, su alumno no había cambiado tanto, y Lugonis dudaba que tres años más hicieran la diferencia. No; Albafica y Sísifo eran diferentes. Demasiado. Y sí el entonces candidato a Sagitario sufrió en sus entrenamientos, en su intento por obtener la investidura de oro, ¿qué le esperaba a este niño, si debía soportar una prueba mucho mayor a la de pelear contra un caballero dorado en el coliseo?

Lugonis lo imaginó de la misma forma que lo sueña siempre: Albafica arde en fiebre, la herida en el dedo índice se infecta un día sí y el otro también. Su padre, su maestro, no duerme; por el contrario, pasa las noches en vela, a un lado de la cabecera del enfermo, y humedece el lienzo que intenta aliviar la frente del niño. Pero todo es en vano: el calor consume a Albafica, que empieza a delirar, a ver en Lugonis al monstruo de las pesadillas de todos los niños. No, no, por favor, maestro, ya no, no más, dice, repite hasta el cansancio, hasta que esas súplicas alejan al caballero de Piscis, las manos en las sienes, donde lo taladra un dolor parecido al que debe soportar su aprendiz a intervalos, luego de herirse el dedo índice y permitir que la sangre envenenada de su maestro circule dentro de sus venas.

Al despertar de semejantes sueños, Lugonis trata de convencerse de que así fue mejor. No importa cuánto le habrá dolido el empujón o la bofetada que le propinó al momento de expulsarlo; ahora está bien, seguro vive en alguna granja de Rodorio, en algún molino, como un empleado más, un joven que no ha expuesto ni expondrá su vida en batalla, que no ha debido cumplir una misión, un joven cuya sangre es sangre y no veneno. Quizás esté casado con una muchacha de otro pueblo y tenga hijos con ella, quizá no viva más en las cercanías del Santuario. Por lo menos eso espera.

–…ará…

–¿Perdón?–, la última sílaba pronunciada por Krest lo sobresalta.

–Decía que no te preocupes, que seguro un día regresará.

–Gracias, lo mismo te digo: ya verás cómo Degel vuelve pronto–, consuela a su amigo y pone una mano en su hombro, esperando de todo corazón que Albafica se haya olvidado para siempre de los caballeros de Athena.

…**Continúa…**

**Nota: en el gaiden de Sísifo de Sagitario se muestra cómo éste debió enfrentar a Lugonis de Piscis para obtener su armadura; ¿qué pasó en esa parte de la historia dentro de este fic? Aún no lo diré.**

**¿Ya viste quién fue el asaltado, Inat? ¡Fue Lugonis, muajajajajaja! Lo bueno que hizo trampa, aunque creo que cualquier chica en un carruaje le habría dado ride de no poder pagar el viaje…**


	6. 1739, marzo 2, El tiempo en la plaza

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren bien, iniciando octubre. Por mi parte ando un poco agripada, creo que Degel anduvo por aquí cerca y su aire congelado me hizo daño (y eso que aún no he llegado a sus capítulos, que desde ya los anuncio bastante crueles, pobre lector dorado, la que le espera). Muchas gracias a quienes se asoman a estas pocas letras, gracias por su tiempo.

**SakuraK Li**: arenosos, jajaja, no, amiga no te digas así (te diré, debo confesar que no sé muy bien a qué se refiere eso de arenosos, aunque sí he visto muchas veces esa expresión, ¿a sólo molestar? Tú no haces eso, jeje). Mucho dolor y mucha tristeza que seguirá apareciendo en este santuario de hace poco más de dos siglos, amiga. Gracias por leer y comentar, pese a que los dorados no sean tu fuerte… Prometo un regreso triunfal para cuando reaparezca Shun, ya verás, ya estoy planeándolo.

**Geminisnocris**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Sí, no pudo evitar recordar al pequeñito de Alba, me encanta esa parte del gaiden, es tan tierna, ver a Lugonis con su armadura, contento, cargando al bebé, es bello. Jajaj, imagino si hubiera tenido que cambiarlo, que llorara por el pañal sucio, pobre Lugonis, estaría corriendo sin saber bien qué hacer… Ya verás a los dos Piscis en este capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado, la tristeza sube de nivel.

**Tot12**: Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios a mi dibujito, ¡tú dibujas tan lindo! Sí, yo también batallo mucho con las caras y más que nada con las proporciones y las posiciones. Pobre Lugo, en este capítulo verás el por qué de esa ambientación. Sí, yo también lo llevaría, es muy lindo.

**Mary Martin**: Gracias por leer, Mary… (Se esconde) Ejem, no habrá Shunny durante un bueeeeen rato, cuánto, no lo sé; esto es debido a la estructura, con la que me estoy complicando bastante la existencia: iré de personaje en personaje, a veces retomando pasajes de hace muchos capítulos, cuando el personaje que estoy abordando se cruza con uno anterior (después de Lugonis voy con Albafica, por ejemplo). Espero que en el transcurso del fic te familiarices con los lostcanveros, son bastante lindos, como habrás visto, de mis favoritos son Albafica de Piscis, Degel de Acuario (por lector), Manigoldo de Cáncer y el de mi signo, Regulus, por eso los atormento tan feo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, amiga, me encanta verte por aquí. Gracias por darte un tiempito y asomarte a este rincón tan sufriente. ¡Piscis bailando flamenco, jajajajajajajaja! Que esos caballeros no se enteren o amanecerán rosas rojas junto a ti, y no como un regalo, con lo delicados que son, y no nada más los Piscis… Shunny, tienes razón, tan buen personaje y siempre le aplican el cliché del débil, cuando no lo es; creo que su Tormenta es de los ataques más poderosos, mal plan lo que le hacen a nuestro consentido… ¡Pero aquí están los fics para reivindicarlo, muajajajajajaj! Espero resulte la idea del pequeño Shun, porque buena, la verdad, sí es: si la cadena atraviesa dimensiones como en la casa de Géminis, ¿por qué no podría llevar a su dueño y a sus amigos hasta la otra orilla? Sobre Saori, te diré que caerme mal, mal, mal, pues no, sí sentí muy feo por lo que le hace a Jabu cuando lo usa de caballo, y el pobre tratando de aguantarse el llanto (y Shun con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, para confortarlo, waaa, tan noble desde peque), pero el que sí me cayó pésimo fue su menordomo golpeador de niños… Y seguro Ikki y Shun eran sus víctimas favoritas, basta ver cómo en el manga atormenta a Ikki, diciéndole que es peor la isla de Andrómeda que la de Reina Muerte, y en la serie, donde él mismo lo golpea, ¡pobres pequeños!

Supongo que las órdenes de caballeros entre reencarnación y reencarnación de la diosa habrán sido como dices, sólo a la espera y pues tratando de conservar el legado para los que vienen…

A todos, muchas gracias por leer. En este capítulo, al final, hay una **escena bastante cruel** entre Lugonis y su pequeño aprendiz, por favor, admiradoras de Albafica no vayan a linchar a la autora (se esconde). Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por estos lindos personajes (por favor, tampoco vayan a acusarme con ella, que también me lincha). Ahora sí, buen provecho, ya pueden pasar a servirse su trozo de tragedia…

**6.- ****1739, marzo 2, hora tercia (9:00 A.M.) ****Lugonis, el tiempo en la plaza de Rodorio**

Lo ha visto. Entre la gente que compra y la que expende. Es el mismo muchachito pálido y triste. Parece más blanco entre la piel bronceada de los dos jóvenes que están con él, entre esos cabellos oscuros y esos brazos anchos que alzan sin dificultad un enorme bote metálico. Parece tan frágil como antes, en mitad del jardín de veneno. Es Albafica. Está seguro; nadie más tiene tal semblante: todos van y vienen, piden un precio más bajo, un litro, un manojo, un trueque; sólo él permanece de pie, las manos buscando el camino hacia los bolsillos.

Albafica. A los ojos de Lugonis de Piscis su antiguo aprendiz vuelve a ser el niño de casi siete que era hace cinco años, cuando regresó de su enfrentamiento con Sísifo, hermano menor de Ilias de Leo y aspirante a la armadura dorada de Sagitario. El guardián de la última casa volvió arrastrando los pasos, los puños apretados. Albafica estaba en cuclillas, observando cómo languidecía una abeja que había logrado posarse en una de las últimas rosas. El niño tocaba con el índice al insecto cuando la sombra de su maestro se alargó hacia él. Albafica levantó la mirada primero, luego se incorporó y le sonrió a quien lo cuidara desde bebé. Lugonis le respondió con otra sonrisa, sonrisa que en su interior tenía un nudo de tristeza, invisible bajo el sol amarillo de esa mañana.

Maestro, recuerda que lo saludó el menor. Y él le revolvió los cabellos lacios, largos hasta los hombros, y entró en la cabaña para derrumbarse sobre una silla, para recargar los codos en la mesa y enterrar el rostro entre sus manos, para ignorar la luz en la ventana y pensar en nada.

Le fue imposible. Persistía la silueta de Sísifo, tirada a medio coliseo, sin apenas moverse. Lugonis tuvo la intención de acercarse a él y sacudirlo con levedad, de comprobar si se encontraba bien. Y empezó a caminar hacia el caído, pero a una distancia ya corta decidió largarse de ahí; Sísifo podría haberse sentido más humillado al recibir tal atención de su oponente.

El guardián de Piscis se alejó del coliseo sin mirar atrás, en silencio, sin hacer caso de los muchos ojos concentrados todavía en Sísifo. Negó con la cabeza al pasar delante del Patriarca Sage, se inclinó con levedad y continuó su camino, pensando que quizá le debía una disculpa al caballero de Leo.

–Se la daré en cuanto lo vea–, dijo ya en la soledad de la cabaña, el rostro clavado entre los dedos.

–¿Perdón, maestro?–, lo interrumpió su aprendiz, ansioso; por lo regular a esta hora empezaban el entrenamiento, a veces más temprano.

–Nada, Albafica…

–Maestro… Vamos a…

–Descansa por hoy, yo también necesito un día libre.

Albafica no supo qué hacer con un día entero para él solo, de eso está seguro Lugonis. Quizá fue a tocar los pétalos, a esperar hasta ver una nueva abeja intentando polinizar una de las rosas venenosas, a cansarse hasta que su sombra se confundió con las enormes sombras del atardecer. Ese día, esas más de doce horas que el niño empleó en hacer nada, fueron tejiéndose hasta formar tres días, una semana, un mes. El caballero de Piscis poco se movió de esa mesa: apenas durmió entre unas mantas demasiado delgadas para el clima de principios de año, fue al río a mirar su reflejo, a golpear el fondo con el puño derecho, desapareció en las calles de Rodorio, en alguna solitaria taberna, y evitó siempre el templo de Leo, sin importar que Ilias estuviera dentro o cumpliendo alguna misión encomendada por el Patriarca.

Varias tardes, ebrio de vino y de pesadumbre, se topó con su pequeño aprendiz, que lo veía con una mirada rota en minúsculas gotas saladas. En semejantes ocasiones Lugonis acertaba tan sólo a acariciar el mentón de su alumno e irse caminando descuidadamente hasta la cabaña, luego se echaba sobre las mantas con la ropa puesta y dormitaba hasta el mediodía siguiente, cuando salía de nuevo al río, a enjuagarse la cara.

–No es posible que sigas así–, lo sobresaltó un día el reflejo del Patriarca en el agua, su voz. El guardián del décimo segundo templo no supo qué contestar. –Si no te importas tú, que por lo menos te importe Albafica; ¿sabes acaso que los otros aprendices han estado molestándolo? Yo lo evité un par de veces, pero seguro no son las únicas, los desafíos se dan con frecuencia y lo sabes. Él te necesita, Lugonis, no deberías encerrarte en ti mismo de esta manera: te perjudicas y además hieres a ese niño. Está muy triste.

Está muy triste; las palabras retumbaron a pesar del cielo abierto y de los árboles lejanos. No se le había ocurrido, pensando nada más en su propio pesar se le había olvidado el pequeño que abandonaran en el campo de rosas envenenadas.

–Albafica–, repitió como si se tratara del eco del llamado de atención del Patriarca. Y después de enjuagarse la cara y el cuello, regresó al jardín, a la cabaña que habitara desde siempre.

Se encontró con su aprendiz sentado entre las rosas, la vista embebida en los pétalos, el dedo índice con una herida leve, seguro hecha con una espina. Al sentir los pasos de su maestro y padre cada vez más cerca, el niño levantó la cara. Intentó sonreír, pero Lugonis no reparó en sus labios, torcidos en una mueca, sino en su blanca piel, que alrededor del ojo izquierdo lucía un puñetazo a punto de ser púrpura.

Está muy triste… Él te necesita… ¿Sabes acaso que los otros aprendices han estado molestándolo? Yo lo evité un par de veces… Los desafíos se dan con frecuencia…, volvió a escuchar la voz del antiguo caballero de Cáncer. Y entonces, ante ese golpe quizá propinado por alguien mucho mayor, la voz de Sage adquirió el tinte oscuro de un reproche. Había sido su culpa; los golpes, las burlas porque el pequeño niño jugaba con rosales como si fuera una mujer, eran culpa suya. Y todo por ignorarlo, ¿cuántos días? ¿O eran ya meses? No supo responderse; el cuerpo vencido de Sísifo había detenido el tiempo en el Santuario y en el mundo, no sólo dentro del coliseo.

–Maestro… Lo siento…

Lugonis acarició el rostro de Albafica y lo miró un instante para después ponerse el sobretodo y bajar al pueblo más de prisa que otros días. No podía soportar ese golpe. Es como si me lo hubieran dado a mí, repitió en silencio hasta llegar a la taberna, hasta sentarse en la mesa de siempre, la última, y escuchar el golpe del vaso contra la madera apolillada. Sólo se detuvo cuando el líquido oscuro y seco bañó su garganta.

–Y si esto pasa con un simple golpe…

El caballero no quiso pensar más, no quiso adelantar años: luego de la preparación física y las prácticas con las efigies de madera vendrían enfrentamientos en serio entre los dos, armados con las rosas venenosas. Y después… Después…

–No quiero ni pensarlo–, recuerda que dijo, en voz alta, antes de que un empleado volviera a llenar su vaso, como también recuerda el momento en que pidió el perdón del caballero de Leo.

Fue un par de meses después de su enfrentamiento con Sísifo. Los entrenamientos de Albafica ya eran casi nulos cuando el Patriarca lo llamó al salón del trono. Allí también estaban Ilias y Krest. Los tres caballeros se arrodillaron y mirando la silueta del representante de Athena en el suelo, recibieron sus instrucciones:

–Athena no va a descender en el Santuario, caballeros, acabo de leerlo en Star Hill. Nuestra diosa nacerá como una humana en una ciudad amurallada. O cerca de alguna. Todavía no sé en cuál, pero debemos estar prevenidos, ya que el enfrentamiento contra el Señor del Inframundo está cerca. La misión que voy a encomendarles quizá sea bastante larga, pero es necesario que la cumplan, que tengan éxito… Krest, Lugonis, Ilias, les encomiendo la localización de nuestra diosa. Vayan, por favor, seguro podrán distinguir su cosmos inmenso en el cuerpo de una niña. Confío en ustedes. Gracias… Y ahora retírense, por favor…

Los tres asintieron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bajar las escalinatas. Piscis, Acuario, donde Krest abandonó a sus compañeros, Capricornio. En el camino entre Virgo y Leo Lugonis se atrevió a llamar la atención de Ilias. El caballero volteó, aguantó un carraspeo.

–Ilias… Yo… Tengo que hablarte.

Ambos caballeros entraron al templo del León y una vez dentro, Lugonis se arrodilló delante de su compañero, quien lo miró extrañado.

–L-Lugonis… Pero, ¿qué…?

Piscis rindió la mirada y los hombros.

–Debo pedirte perdón por lo de tu hermano…

Ilias negó en silencio y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Lugonis lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

–No, escúchame. Fue mi culpa que Sísifo resultara tan herido. Yo… Debí medirme, se trataba de un adolescente desarmado frente a un caballero de oro. Sí, ya sé que vas a decirme que era una prueba, que su cosmos debía fortalecerse para vencer. Pero yo no dejo de recriminarme. Aún lo veo en el coliseo, Ilias, aún siento su humillación. Por eso te ofrezco disculpas. Lastimé a tu hermano menor y lo siento mucho.

Los carraspeos de Ilias fueron la única respuesta al principio. Después, Piscis escuchó la voz de repente ronca de su compañero de armas:

–No debiste, Lugonis. No es culpa tuya. Las heridas de Sísifo son causa de sus propias fuerzas, de su cosmos, que no se elevó hasta la altura del tuyo. Escúchame, tú no eres responsable de nada, ¿me oyes?

–Habla el guerrero pero, ¿el hermano?

Ilias apretó un puño.

–El hermano mayor está un poco desilusionado del pequeño. Esperaba más de Sísifo. En cuanto a ti… No deberías sentirte culpable, nada de esto es tu responsabilidad.

Lugonis levantó una mirada ahíta de lágrimas.

–Siento mucho haber lastimado a tu hermano. Perdóname por favor–, repitió.

Ilias ahogó un repentino ataque de tos cubriéndose con el puño. Negó en silencio; su amigo seguiría con lo mismo hasta recibir su perdón.

–Está bien. Te perdono–, dijo, luego agregó por lo bajo: aunque sigue sin ser culpa tuya.

–Gracias, Ilias–, Lugonis se apoyó en el suelo para levantarse y Leo insistió una vez más en ayudarle. Ni en ese momento Piscis aceptó la mano del caballero, que seguía extendida.

–No le tengo miedo al veneno de tu sangre–, dijo el guardián del quinto templo, adivinando las razones de Lugonis.

Me sentiría mal si resultaras lastimado, susurró Piscis, una vez de pie. Y sonrió; ya libre de aquel peso en los hombros quizá podría seguir de manera regular con los entrenamientos de Albafica.

Pero sus intenciones de una mayor constancia se quedaron sólo en intenciones. Salidas y regresos al Santuario salpicaron los tres siguientes años. Junto a Ilias y a Krest, Lugonis buscó a la niña con el cosmos de una diosa en su interior en más de una ciudad amurallada, en sus alrededores. Al principio iban juntos, pero poco después los caballeros decidieron marchar cada quien por su lado, ausentándose durante varios meses. Así abarcarían un territorio mayor y las órdenes del Patriarca se cumplirían en menos tiempo.

Al final, Lugonis se encontró con las manos vacías y con un aprendiz de diez años que había perfeccionado su puntería con apenas supervisión. El caballero sonrió; Albafica podría convertirse en un guerrero mucho más poderoso que él, pero antes debía sobrevivir a la siguiente etapa de su preparación: peleas entre ambos, los Lazos Rojos… ¿Sería capaz de soportarla ese cuerpo de apariencia tan frágil?

–No, no va a poder. Como…

Como Sísifo, completó sin siquiera darse cuenta, sin quererlo. Debía hacer algo por ese niño, debía liberarlo de un destino duro. Y un día lo decidió. Luego de verlo arrojar rosas contra la hilera de efigies de madera y clavarlas justo en el centro del círculo pintado en cada una de ellas, el guardián de Piscis llevó a Albafica hasta la orilla de su jardín para hablar con él:

–Vete, Albafica–, le ordenó sin más.

–P-pero maestro. ¿No puedo quedarme?

–No, ya puedes vivir aquí, nadie ajeno al Santuario debe permanecer dentro de él y tú ya no eres mi aprendiz,

–¡¿Qué hice maestro?! ¿Fallé? Puedo esforzarme más, lo haré, se lo juro, es una promesa, me haré más fuerte, yo…

–No.

–¿Por qué, maestro?

– Porque no creo que seas capaz de resistir los entrenamientos que vienen, son más intensos y tú…

Por el rostro del niño empezaron a correr las lágrimas. Y aunque el corazón del caballero se hizo añicos, siguió con el plan inicial; Lugonis no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante ese llanto.

–Anda, ve a Rodorio, seguro alguien solicita un ayudante de algo; allá puedes ser útil, aquí ya no hay sitio para ti.

–¿Ni en el jardín, maestro? Yo…, podría atenderlo–, rogó el niño.

–No, ni en el jardín de rosas, el perfume podría matarte y yo en realidad tengo muy pocas necesidades.

La frialdad de esas palabras hizo que Albafica se aferrara al caballero.

–Por favor no me eche del Santuario, maestro, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, quiero quedarme con usted, se lo suplico… Maestro…

–¡Te digo que no! ¿Qué no entiendes que te largues? ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Luego vino un empujón y una bofetada que aún ahora, a casi dos años de distancia, sigue doliéndole a Lugonis en la palma de la mano. Seguro el niño se fue todavía llorando, mientras el caballero giraba sobre sus talones para alejarse sin voltear, con dirección al coliseo.

–Lo siento, Albafica, fue mejor así–, susurra el caballero más para convencerse a sí mismo, sin responder a la mano en alto del muchacho quien, desde el otro lado de la plaza, lo ha reconocido y está saludándolo.

…**Continúa…**

**Nota: Ilias es papá de Regulus y el anterior caballero de Leo, aparece más en el manga que en el gaiden del pequeño leoncito. Él es también hermano mayor de Sísifo de Sagitario.**

**(Se escucha una voz amenazante y llena de ecos: ¿hasta cuándo tendrás a mi hermano en el cajón, escribidora de quinta? La autora hace caso omiso del reclamo pero sólo en apariencia; ya planea el regreso triunfal de los de bronce que se dará en quién-sabe-cuántos-capítulos… Espera que no muchos, aún tiene bastante que escribir y revisar).**


	7. 1738, octubre 15, Lugonis, el intruso

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero la lluvia no los tenga en sus casas y se encuentren muy bien. Les comento que por mi parte, tuve un poco de gripe, pero nada que unas cápsulas no puedan llevarse. Pongo a su consideración este último capítulo en lo que respecta al maestro de Albafica, Lugonis de Piscis. A partir del próximo, el cual creo que publicaré en unas tres semanas, pues el tiempo está siendo insuficiente y mis adelantos se acaban, la historia se centrará en el bello y pequeño Albafica (desde ya anuncio que subirá bastante el nivel de crueldad; fans, por favor no me linchen, nadie me acuse con Shiori, Albafica, no practiques conmigo al tiro al blanco).

**Liluel Azul**: Muchísimas gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar. No te preocupes, no hay otra Athena, Saori sí murió a causa de la flecha. Saldrá poco ese Lienzo Perdido, pero tiene su explicación, nunca encontraron a la reencarnación de Athena hace dos siglos y a causa de ello Hades venció, y bueno, también se irá viendo por qué ocurrió esto. Espero no quedes muy confundida con los siguientes capítulos. De nuevo muchas gracias, amiga.

**Tot12**: También Ikki juega conmigo al tiro al blanco, jajajaj, este caballero no sabe que hay un proceso de revisión y relectura… Es Ikki, qué le vamos a hacer. En cuanto a Lugonis, no va a hacerte caso y se desencadenará la tragedia para el pequeño Albafica, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por ir leyendo y por tus comentarios.

**Geminisnocris**: Gracias, amiga, por asomarte a este rincón de tragedia. Espero te vaya gustando, todo tierno y trágico, ya verás lo que ocurre en este capítulo, el último de ese "hombre extremadamente sexy que cambia pañales", jajajajaj.

Muchas gracias a quienes se asomen a leer en este rincón trágico. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus hermosos e infinitamente atormentables personajes. Pueden pasar a disfrutar de la tragedia (en este capítulo, como en el anterior, hay una escena cruel entre maestro y alumno… Pobres), buen provecho.

**7.- 1738, octubre 15, hora tercia (9: 00 A.M.) Lugonis, el intruso**

Desde que expulsó a Albafica, hace más o menos año y medio, el caballero de Piscis ha sentido en varias ocasiones el leve cosmos de su antiguo aprendiz. Hasta ahora, Lugonis lo creía resultado de esa enorme molestia que le causó el hecho de golpearlo, de echarlo del Santuario usando aquellas palabras tan duras.

Pero no. No es la culpa. Uno de los soldados que tienen la obligación de vigilar el coliseo y sus alrededores acaba de decírselo. Por temor a un castigo, quizás, porque ya no era posible ocultarlo más tiempo. Albafica nunca abandonó el Santuario.

–¿Y dónde ha estado viviendo?

El guardia inclina la cabeza, guarda silencio unos instantes y respira hondo antes de responder.

–En mi cabaña, señor.

El caballero frunce el ceño, se cruza de brazos.

–Lo siento mucho–, el soldado prosigue. El polvo que arrastra el leve viento se adhiere a sus mejillas, ensuciándolas todavía más, el sol las alivia del frío de una noche completa de rondines. –Me dio tanta lástima verlo cuando… Cuando ustedes… Luego de…

El trastabilleo del hombre trae hasta esta fecha aquel día de 1737. Eran finales de marzo, abril quizá, Lugonis no está seguro; sólo sabe de los ruegos del pequeño para quedarse, para atender el jardín y realizar las labores de limpieza en la cabaña y en el templo del caballero: por favor no me eche del Santuario, maestro, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, quiero quedarme con usted, se lo suplico… Maestro…

–Le pido perdón, señor Lugonis, sé que no debí aceptar que permaneciera dentro del Santuario siendo alguien ya ajeno. Pero lo vi tan indefenso luego de que usted regresara a Piscis que… No, no me malinterprete, no digo que su decisión no haya sido la correcta, eso nada más usted lo sabe, señor, yo…

Lugonis detiene las palabras del soldado levantando la mano derecha.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. El Patriarca no va a enterarse, no le diré nada. Pero es necesario que me lleves a donde está ese niño. Debo verlo, hablar con él. No puede quedarse más tiempo en territorio de Athena, eso podría perjudicarte.

El guardia asiente y empieza a caminar hacia las viviendas de los soldados. El caballero de Piscis lo sigue a poca distancia, los ojos en los talones de ese guardia que acogió a un huérfano sin lugar en el mundo. Gracias, piensa como si se tratara de un reflejo. Pero el agradecer la compasión del hombre no borra la curiosidad.

–Disculpa–, Lugonis acelera el paso, caminando ahora a la par del otro. –¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? –Después de ese día no volví a verlo, agrega para sí.

El soldado mira por el rabillo del ojo a Lugonis, ¿cuántos años tendrá?, piensa. En este momento la edad del mundo, se dice al ver la tristeza en los pliegues que rodean los ojos del caballero.

–Terminaba de hacer mi ronda, señor–, empieza el hombre, temiendo que al llegar a su cabaña, Albafica se asuste o, peor aún, que lo crea un traidor por delatarlo. –Iba hacia las cabañas para desayunar y dormir un par de horas cuando escuché sus voces, la suya y la del niño. Me acerqué a los alrededores de su jardín en cuanto usted se fue y entonces lo vi. Su aprendiz lloraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Pensé alejarme de inmediato; además de la advertencia sobre el veneno de las flores, el reglamento dice que los soldados no deben meterse en asuntos de aprendices. Pero el llanto seguía y yo no tuve corazón para regresar a la cabaña. Así que fui a preguntarle qué tenía.

Lugonis imagina la escena, entretejida con el relato del guardia como si en ese momento volviera a suceder. El niño niega con la cabeza. Nada, dice apenas, y vuelve a llorar, a encogerse como si recibiera el golpe de un ser invisible. El soldado insiste. ¿Qué tienes?, repite. Y el niño, ya sin fuerzas para negar, rodea al hombre con los brazos y sigue llorando. Llora con un llanto calmo y constante, tanto que el guardia piensa que ningún consuelo alcanzará para tranquilizarlo. Ven, vamos, ¿tienes hambre?, responde el mayor al abrazo. El niño dice no con la cabeza para después levantar la mirada, sonrojado. Sí, tiene hambre. Vamos por un poco de té, por pan, invita el guardia, una mano en el hombro del pequeño aprendiz.

Lugonis da un respingo. Si no te importas tú, que por lo menos te importe Albafica, vuelve a escuchar del Patriarca. En ese momento el caballero llevaba días casi sin comer. Poco se había acercado a la cocina. ¿Y su aprendiz? ¿El día que lo corrió le dio algo antes? No recuerda; seguro no, o el niño no habría acompañado al guardia ni bebido el té casi con desesperación. Tampoco se habría terminado el trozo de pan de dos o tres bocados, como le dice el hombre ya a la vista del conjunto de chozas que habita junto con los demás guardias.

Lugonis de Piscis se detiene un instante. Observa la espalda del hombre desaparecer en la penumbra de una vivienda muy estrecha, quizá fresca. Hasta ahora se le ocurre: no sabe qué pensará Albafica al verlo. El caballero quiere al niño cual si fuera su hijo. Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si lo recogió del campo de rosas y lo cuidó cada día. Lo quiere, sí, ¿pero el niño seguirá creyéndolo?

–Albafica–, susurra Lugonis sin acercarse al dintel. No se atreve.

La duda se despeja cuando una silueta fina, vestida aún con las ropas con las que lo recuerda, corre hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Maestro!

El antiguo aprendiz se abraza al caballero. Lo extrañé mucho, susurra, el rostro hundido en la túnica un poco polvosa de Lugonis quien se resiste a corresponder al gesto del niño.

–Yo también, estaba preocupado–, dice a su pesar, en voz muy baja, y voltea. El guardia ha preferido dejarlos en soledad para que hablen.

–Maestro, yo…

–Albafica, ¿no te advertí que un extraño no podía permanecer dentro de los límites del Santuario?

Las palabras suenan a una sentencia. El niño se separa un poco, mira el suelo y después hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

–L-lo siento–, dice –es que no sabía a dónde ir. No hay otro sitio para mí, a no ser…

–Podrían castigar a ese guardia por causa tuya.

La respuesta del niño es negar con la cabeza, fruncir el ceño. Por favor, no le diga nada al Patriarca, maestro, ruega Albafica, él me ha ayudado mucho y no quiero que por mi culpa…

–En ti está el remedio–, lo interrumpe Lugonis. –Debes irte. Ya.

–No puedo, no tengo otro lugar donde ir–, contesta Albafica, pidiendo ser admitido de nuevo. –Póngame a prueba.

–No.

El "por favor" de Albafica se diluye en los pensamientos del caballero. Si se deja convencer, seguro el niño vencerá no importando las pruebas que le imponga. Entonces no tendré ningún pretexto para echarlo, se dice Lugonis, preocupado, considerando la excelente puntería de su antiguo aprendiz.

–Perdón, pero no puedo aceptar. Vamos, fuera, si no quieres que te corra otra vez.

–Maestro…

–Además, ya tengo otro aprendiz–, miente el caballero y ve cómo el niño aprieta los puños.

–Voy a ganarme mi lugar… Maestro, yo…

–No, no puedes enfrentarte con él–, se le adelanta Lugonis. –Te vencería.

–¿No debería ser yo quien decida eso?–, responde Albafica más como si se tratara de un reflejo. A Lugonis le dan ganas de abofetearlo por su falta de educación, pero desde el fondo de su enojo empieza a subir cierta sensación de orgullo. Tal vez esté equivocado después de todo, empieza a dudar el guardián de Piscis. Pero rectifica:

–No seas impertinente–, responde al desafío del niño mientras esgrime una de sus Rosas Diabólicas Reales.

Hasta entonces Albafica se da cuenta del tono de su pregunta.

–Perdóneme, maestro–, dice, rindiendo la cabeza. –No fue mi intención insultarlo, pero…

–No insistas, Albafica. Te lo dije antes y vuelvo a repetirlo: no creo que estés calificado para pelear por la armadura de Piscis, tus energías no van a alcanzar.

–Voy a esforzarme, maestro, se lo prometo.

–Albafica, no, ¿acaso no entiendes? Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto, estoy seguro que tus capacidades no serán suficientes para resistir los próximos entrenamientos.

El niño mira de frente a Lugonis. No estoy de acuerdo con usted, maestro, susurra apenas, como disculpándose.

–Entonces tendremos problemas, porque no voy a permitirte pasar.

El caballero se aleja varios pasos del niño y le arroja la Rosa Diabólica. Albafica apenas la esquiva, trastabillando, pero sin caer. Lugonis lo observa. Tiene once años y medio y parece un poco más alto, los músculos de brazos y piernas más marcados. Ha estado entrenando con los soldados, piensa el guardián del duodécimo templo. Quizá… Pero no, de cualquier modo sigue siendo un niño frágil, en esos meses no ha habido gran diferencia. Y tampoco la habrá después.

Lugonis convoca una segunda rosa, esta vez negra. –Las Rosas Piraña devoran cuanto cuerpo se les interponga, ¿estás convencido de enfrentarme, Albafica?

El niño responde elevando un cosmos todavía muy débil, lleno de fisuras, y el caballero le arroja esa segunda rosa. Esta vez Albafica termina en el suelo, con heridas en los brazos y un tobillo lastimado. Cuando se levanta, su maestro tiene la segunda rosa negra entre los dedos.

–Largo de aquí, si vuelvo a verte en los alrededores ni tú ni ese soldado saldrán vivos, ¿entendiste?–, en los ojos del niño, Lugonis encuentra una chispa de miedo que impregna dos lágrimas que el caballero no sabe si brotan de la tristeza o del rencor.

Espero que sean rencor, se dice de vuelta en la cabaña, recordando cómo la espalda de Albafica fue haciéndose cada vez más diminuta, cómo con lentitud pero sin hacer alto nunca, el antiguo aspirante a la armadura de Piscis se alejó por el sendero pedregoso que baja a Rodorio. El rencor lo mantendrá lejos y a salvo, y cuando encuentre a otro aprendiz, Albafica habrá desaparecido del Santuario por completo, piensa, repite, mientras llena un vaso de vino hasta el borde, lo apura y vuelve a servirse, observando al mismo tiempo el trozo de jardín que se asoma a la ventana. Es rojo, rojo y venenoso.

–Ojalá que las rosas acojan a ese probable aprendiz, que no se hayan encariñado de más con este niño y lo olviden pronto–, dice y da un breve sorbo al vino.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora se esconde, Manigoldo dice que su compañero de misión quiere encontrarla, que quiere leer lo que viene; le ha dado curiosidad esa frase de "desde ya anuncio que subirá bastante el nivel de crueldad". No sabe a qué se refiere la autora, pero no le da buena espina…**


	8. 1739, marzo 2, De nuevo en tu presencia

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien. Por mi parte, tardé un poco en actualizar, mitad que no he podido escribir casi nada, mitad problemas técnicos que ya se solucionaron, por fortuna.

Gracias a quienes entran a leer las desventuras de estos pobres personajes y a quienes comentan, doblemente agradecida.

**Tot12**: Seguí tu consejo y escondí mis capítulos, estos caballeritos no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que les espera… Pobres. Aquí aumenta la crueldad en serio, me estoy ensañando bastante feo con el pequeño Albafica. Espero que te guste el capítulo, amiga, mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**Geminisnocris**: Muchas gracias por el review, por leer, amiga. Sí, ese soldado hizo su buena obra del día, aquí hay un poco más sobre ello, espero te guste el capítulo. Lugonis, ay, Lugonis; tiene miedo por su pequeño aprendiz, no lo puedo culpar, y eso desencadenará la tragedia para Alba, irremediablemente,

**Liluel Azul**: gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar, amiga… Creo que deberé esconderme de tu furia; la joven que quemaron reaparecerá más adelante, y la haré sufrir muchísimo. Sí, se horroriza uno a la distancia de los años al ver el "ingenio" de estas personas. Inquisidores, ¡de miedo!, que de santa no tenía nada la mugrosa Inquisición. Espero te agraden los capítulos que vienen.

A todos, muchas gracias, de nuevo, por sus lecturas. Este capítulo está dedicado al cien por ciento al pequeño Albafica. Para quienes no siguen el Lost Canvas, él es el caballero de Piscis en la anterior guerra santa. Pelea con Minos, se sacrifica y por el veneno de su sangre se aísla, pues teme lastimar a los demás. En este fic es un niño de casi doce años, sin veneno aún, y ya verán lo que ocurre con él –al final de este capítulo la crueldad subirá de nivel.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes (no me acusen con ella, jajaja). Ahora sí, buen provecho amantes de la tragedia, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**8.- 1739, marzo 2, hora tercia (9:00 A.M.) ****Albafica, de nuevo en tu presencia**

Lo ha visto. Después de estos meses en el granero, separando paja y acarreando pesados cubos de leche, ahí está de nuevo. Lugonis. Albafica sonríe, mete y saca las manos de los bolsillos, levanta la derecha para llamar su atención, para saludarlo. Maestro, dice en un susurro, con la intención de correr hacia él y preguntarle por el Santuario, por el jardín y los aprendices, los viejos, los nuevos. Por el niño que ocupó su lugar al ser más apto para los entrenamientos.

Pero lo frena la figura estática del caballero, quien permanece con ambos brazos pegados al cuerpo, la mirada al frente, sin notar a nadie conocido, o eso parece, nada además del movimiento común a los días de plaza.

Está tan lejos, piensa el adolescente mientras Nikos, uno de los empleados de la granja donde consiguió trabajo hace algunos meses, le dice algo que él no entiende y pone entre sus manos un objeto oscuro y suave, algo pesado. Sí, responde Albafica sin saber de qué se trata, sin escuchar nada más que su propio corazón al fondo del pecho. Ahí está su maestro y padre, de nuevo al alcance de la vista y sin embargo del otro lado de las fronteras del mundo.

–Como entonces–, susurra.

Entonces es el tiempo que aquel soldado le dio asilo, esos meses luego de que Lugonis lo corriera de los entrenamientos. El adolescente recuerda ese día, siempre, y las duras palabras de su maestro aún musicalizan sus pesadillas, sus momentos a solas en el granero, cuando apila paja en la esquina del fondo.

Vete, Albafica, nadie ajeno al Santuario debe permanecer dentro de él, dice la voz de su maestro con claridad y fuerza, repitiéndolo cuando anochece y al amanecer, durante las horas de trabajo. En esos momentos el antiguo aprendiz de Piscis reprime los sollozos, decepcionado, pues esperaba que estando en el pueblo semejante discurso fuera algo tan leve como un murmullo, gracias a la distancia, y no un grito, una segunda orden detrás de las de su patrón, el señor Manolios.

También por eso le gustaron los meses oculto en el Santuario. Fueron días claros y tranquilos, llenos de sol. Preferiría seguir viviendo allí; con las piernas colgantes sobre una de las dos sillas, recargado en la mesa, los golpes de voz de Lugonis eran apenas un aleteo, igual que en aquella planicie exclusiva para guardias, donde lo dejaron continuar con sus entrenamientos siguiendo, siempre, las indicaciones de su maestro, como si aún continuara bajo su tutela. Ahí, entre polvo y columnas, la orden de irse de Lugonis terminó despojándose de su dureza, se convirtió casi en una mentira, en un sueño, en palabras dichas desde el sopor de la duermevela. Albafica disfrutó ese tiempo; todavía agradece la hospitalidad de aquel soldado, hombre de cabellos finos, y siente pena al pensar en el peligro en el que se puso al cobijarlo con su consuelo esa mañana, cuando lo encontró llorando y hambriento después de que lo corrieran.

–¿Qué tienes?–, recuerda el muchacho que le dijo. Él sólo acertó a negar con la cabeza, a decir "nada", a encogerse como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, evocando la figura de su maestro, tan definitiva en ese retirarse sin más, sin voltear nunca pese a que, está seguro, escuchó sus sollozos.

El soldado repitió su pregunta haciendo que el niño, derrotado por su tristeza, lo rodeara con los brazos, sin dejar nunca de llorar.

–Ven, vamos, ¿tienes hambre?–, respondió el mayor a su abrazo. Albafica negó con la cabeza para después levantar la mirada, sonrojado, escuchando los gruñidos de su estómago vacío. Sí, tenía hambre; mucha. –Vamos por un poco de té y pan.

El hombre apoyó una mano en el hombro del pequeño aprendiz y Albafica se dejó guiar; quería alejarse de ahí, quería sentir algo distinto a la soledad que le heredara su maestro.

Una vez en la cabaña, sentado a una mesa de patas cojas, entre el vientecillo polvoso que entraba por alguna ventana, Albafica se sumergió en el vapor dulzón de la bebida y comió un trozo de pan con avidez, como si fueran a quitárselo en cualquier momento. El guardia no volvió a preguntar nada y el niño lo agradeció; de nuevo el llanto, las pisadas de su maestro iguales al golpe de un martillo; no, no quería revivir la escena, tan próxima e irreal a un tiempo.

Después, en la tarde, las mañanas siguientes, aquella irrealidad envolvió por entero tanto a Lugonis como a sus órdenes de abandonar el Santuario. Albafica, exhausto en medio de unos entrenamientos similares a los que lo sometiera su maestro, casi no sintió el transcurrir de los días, de las semanas, llegando a convencerse de que nada había pasado, que Lugonis estaba ausente o en otro de esos viajes, de esas misiones que a veces el Patriarca les encomendaba a los caballeros dorados. No te corrieron, le dijo más de una vez su nueva cotidianidad, tu maestro no está decepcionado de ti, él se encuentra de viaje y cuando regrese, retomará tus entrenamientos en el jardín rojo.

Esas palabras, sin embargo, conservaron su núcleo de mentira. Albafica debió confundirse con las columnas, con las sombras, las pocas ocasiones en que se aventuró a ir hasta el coliseo. Entonces vio a su maestro reunido con otro caballero dorado, o eso quiso creer, pues desde sus puntos de observación percibió destellos tan sólo, voces bajísimas que se referían a una urgencia, a una misión inconclusa durante años. Maestro, pensó, los dedos aferrados a alguna columna y un sollozo en la garganta. Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho.

Por eso se alegró cuando el soldado le dijo que afuera lo esperaba su maestro. No quiero que creas que te traicioné, Albafica, susurró el hombre, cabizbajo, disculpándose. El menor casi no lo escuchó. Sí, vio sus labios que se movían, su mirada igual a un péndulo que iba de su rostro a la mañana asomada apenas a la puerta, pero estuvo sumido en un adormecimiento del cual no salió sino hasta escuchar el nombre y título de su maestro. Lugonis, caballero dorado de Piscis. Quien lo recogiera y cuidara de él estaba afuera, más allá de la puerta.

Albafica no esperó a oír más. Salió corriendo y abrazó a esa persona. ¡Maestro!, lo extrañé mucho, dijo, hundió el rostro en las ropas de Lugonis, un poco gastadas, olorosas al sudor de los entrenamientos, y sonrió al escuchar la preocupación del adulto de su propia boca. Ahí, junto a su padre y maestro, ya no le importaron ni sus lágrimas de soledad ni el esconderse para poder llegar al coliseo. Esos meses, seguro, habían borrado el enojo de Lugonis, haciéndolo desistir de su decisión de correrlo. Sí; después de agradecerle al guardia su hospitalidad, volvería al jardín rojo para convertirse en caballero.

Las palabras del guardián de Piscis lo arrancaron de su ensueño, plantándolo de nuevo en la misma realidad de hace meses. Lo hicieron notar su condición de extraño en el Santuario. Abrieron ante sus ojos la posibilidad de que su benefactor fuera castigado por ocultar a un intruso. Le revelaron la existencia de un nuevo aprendiz, más apto que él para portar la armadura.

–Vámonos, Alba–, lo saca de ese tiempo ido Nikos.

El muchacho asiente, agradece que la voz de uno de sus compañeros de la granja interrumpa esos recuerdos, semejantes a una filosa roca. Te ayudo, le dice a Ursus, hermano menor de Nikos, y toma uno de los botes de leche, ya vacío. Pero es inútil, pues no deja de escuchar la voz Lugonis, su terquedad.

–Qué bueno, hoy terminamos antes–, dice Albafica por decir, a nadie, a los hermanos, a un lugar presentido que no quiere ver porque tal vez su maestro se fue ya. Y no pude hablarle, qué lástima, piensa mientras le pasa el bote a Ursus, que lo espera subido en la carreta. Y sin proponérselo alarga la vista hacia el otro extremo de la plaza. Ahí sigue la figura estática, envuelta en la actividad de los comerciantes, a punto de naufragar entre esas aguas de lino y algodón.

¿Y si…? No, no tiene caso. El antiguo aprendiz aprieta los dientes al tiempo de cargar el segundo de los botes. ¿De verdad te pesa?, si quieres yo se lo doy a Ursus, escucha, dice no con la cabeza, un poco divertido; Nikos ha confundido su gesto de impotencia con el cansancio de unas cuantas horas atento a la venta de leche. Así es mejor, se le ocurre mientras Ursus toma las riendas y la yegua comienza un trote cansino, en la mente, todavía, la dureza con la que el caballero de Piscis lo corriera por segunda vez: "No, no puedes enfrentarte con él, te vencería, no insistas, Albafica, te lo dije antes y vuelvo a repetirlo: no creo que estés calificado para pelear por la armadura de Piscis, tus energías no van a alcanzar, ¿acaso no entiendes?, estoy seguro que tus capacidades no serán suficientes para resistir los siguientes entrenamientos, tendremos problemas, porque no voy a permitirte pasar".

No voy a permitirte pasar. Amenazó y cumplió. Albafica no tuvo oportunidad de enfrentar al nuevo discípulo de su maestro para recuperar su sitio, como deseaba, y tampoco volvió al jardín de rosas porque Lugonis lo atacó. El adolescente aún se avergüenza por su falta de respeto, por la debilidad de su cosmos, por haber acabado en el suelo después de ver una rosa aproximándose a él. ¿No debería ser yo quien decida eso?, no seas impertinente, perdóneme, maestro, no fue mi intención insultarlo… Las palabras tanto propias como ajenas se trenzan junto con el color de los pétalos. Rojo, negro, Rosa Diabólica Real, Rosa Piraña; apenas esquiva la primera, trastabillando y sin tropezar, la segunda lo deja con heridas en los brazos y un tobillo lastimado.

Largo de aquí, si vuelvo a verte en los alrededores ni tú ni ese soldado saldrán vivos, ¿entendiste?, grita el sendero que se adentra en el bosque y lleva hasta la granja donde lo admitieron al atardecer de aquel mismo día, donde le dan comida y cama a cambio de trabajo. Ojalá tenga una nueva oportunidad de verlo, de convencerlo, susurra Albafica entre el brincoteo de la carreta sobre sus ejes, para no llorar, para no escuchar; no quiere sentir un nuevo ataque del caballero y tampoco desea que por su culpa, aquel soldado tan amable sea castigado.

–Voy a adelantarme a guardar los botes–, dice Nikos. Albafica asiente sin entender, ve cómo el empleado salta de la carreta junto con su hermano, cómo ambos bajan los recipientes vacíos sin dificultad. Y sonríe; ni ellos ni su patrón toman en cuenta el Santuario o a los caballeros, quizá se burlarían si supieran que él vivió en esa elevación al fondo del caserío desde muy pequeño. Por eso les dijo que venía del siguiente pueblo, que no tenía a nadie y estaba buscando trabajo. En lo último no había mentido. Los tres mayores lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, dudando que ese niño tan frágil pudiera ser de ayuda. Iban a decirle que no lo necesitaban, que estaban completos, pero la cercanía de la noche los hizo reconsiderar; le permitirían dormir y al día siguiente se iría.

No fue así. Ursus amaneció con fiebre, los escalofríos no lo dejaron sostener los botes llenos de leche. Te ayudo, se ofreció Albafica. Nikos lo observó con una sonrisa chueca, ¿podrás?, dijo, y el muchacho tomó el bote junto al empleado y entre los dos lo subieron a la carreta para ir a la plaza. Y así, con esas dos palabras, con la fuerza que a sus once años guardaba en las manos, consiguió insertarse en un nuevo día a día.

–Hoy sí nos fue bien, acabamos temprano. ¡Alba!

Es la voz de Nikos. Albafica contesta con un grito, ya voy, dice, avanza hacia la casa sin desatar a la yegua; después lo hará, ahora tiene sed. Los hermanos y su patrón, el señor Manolios, lo alcanzan antes de que llegue a la casa. Lleven a la yegua al granero, ordena el hombre a sus empleados, antes de pedirle a Albafica el dinero de la venta.

Ese hombre le da un poco de miedo al muchacho. A veces va al pueblo y regresa apestando a vino. Y grita casi siempre, y su voz es ronca, sin palabras amables ni para Nikos y Ursus ni para él.

–Anda, dámelo.

–S-sí…

Albafica no está seguro de tener lo que su patrón le pide. De todos modos rebusca en sus bolsillos. Están vacíos.

–No lo tengo, señor, seguro Nikos…

–Búscalo bien, él me dijo que te lo dio.

–N-no, señor, yo… No lo tengo.

–¡Dámelo!–, exige el hombre, gritando como nunca se imaginó el antiguo aprendiz que alguien pudiera gritar. –¿Dónde está, dónde lo guardaste? ¡Responde, malagradecido!

…**Continúa…**

**¡Pobre pequeño!, soy mala, muajajajajajaja, dejé el capítulo como telenovela en viernes…**

**La autora siente un cosmos enorme y amenazante muy cerca de ella. Qué va a pasar, le preguntan entre una densa neblina roja. Ella se niega a responder. Ya verás, Alba, ya verás, piensa, esperando que el antiguo Piscis sea más comprensivo que Ikki y Máscara Mortal con la ficción…**


	9. 1739, marzo 2, Albafica, desesperación

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien este fin de semana, casi fin de mes y hasta de año. Les traigo una actualización más de esta cruel historia.

**Geminisnocris**: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, amiga… Sí, Lugo seguro hubiera querido ir a saludar al pequeño Alba, pero pues no, pobres de ambos, sufren mucho. Albafica, tan bello desde niño, me encanta, y sí, con esa carita de inocencia y su disposición a ayudar, ¿cómo no iban a admitirlo? Aunque ahora el hecho de trabajar ahí le acarrea un "pequeño" problema, ya verás lo que le tengo preparado… Sí, mis capítulos son cortos, jajaja, creo que nunca seré novelista, más bien soy cuentera.

**Tot12**: esas distracciones no le traerán nada bueno al pequeño Albafica, y aquí verás cómo tu instinto está en lo correcto, ¡pobre niño, trabaja tanto y la que le espera! Sí, soy mala, creo que tendría que conseguir un escudo como el tuyo, muajajaja, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga, espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo.

**Liluel Azul**: sí, bello el Cisne todo dormidito, qué bueno que te haya gustado esa escena, tienes razón, Shunny es muy madrugador, me hiciste recordar la gloriosa escena de la regadera, ¡fue tan genial! Acerca de la Inquisición y de la pobre chica condenada por brujería, le tendí una trampa de la que no podrá zafarse, será como si clamara ser bruja, no tendrá salida, pero aún falta un poco para sus capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: amiga, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis desvaríos, me encanta tenerte de regreso, ¡te extrañé! Cierto, muy difícil para Lugonis, cree que corriéndolo va a liberarlo de la dura vida del guerrero y de algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Sísifo, pero ya verás, la tragedia es terca, le gusta seguir a sus víctimas y a veces no hay nada que hacer, como en el caso del pequeño Piscis. Sí, sería interesante ver si se puede polinizar una Rosa Diabólica Real, pobre abeja, te diré que hace poco, sin querer, aplasté a una. Entré en una librería, me agaché para ver qué había en los estantes de abajo, y recargué el brazo en mi rodilla. Entonces sentí como un piquete, y que veo y era la abeja; no alcanzó a picarme, pero si la aplasté, pobre…

A quienes se asomen a este rincón sufriente, muchas gracias. Les comento que ahora sí va en serio lo del alto nivel de crueldad: hacia el final del texto hay una escena muy dura que tiene que ver con la **tortura de un personaje** (por la imagen seguro ya adivinaron de quién se trata).

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos y atormentables personajes (en serio, nadie me acuse, de seguro me lincha si se entera de lo que hice al más hermoso de los caballeros dorados), la imagen que ilustra este capítulo es mía, espero les guste (InatZiggy-Stardust, gracias por la ayuda, sufro un chorro con los dibujos). Ahora sí, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**9.- 1739, marzo 2, Albafica, desesperación**

¿Dónde está, dónde lo guardaste? ¡Responde, malagradecido!, apenas si escucha el antiguo aprendiz de Piscis. Es una voz ronca la que atraviesa el viento, ronca y pesada, áspera, de poder tocarse. Albafica guarda silencio, sus ojos reposan sobre su palma derecha, con la que lanzara tantas rosas rojas. En mitad de ese silencio sólo suyo, la voz del dueño de la granja se convierte en la del caballero de Piscis.

Maestro Lugonis, murmura el adolescente, retiene lágrimas. No puede olvidar su rostro, su ceño preocupado. Es el mismo de antes, el de andar presuroso y movimientos raudos que esquivan a todo aquel que intente acercársele. Albafica lo vio sólo unos segundos y levantó la mano para llamarlo. Tuvo la intención de correr hacia él. Pero la respuesta fue una figura lejana resaltando entre la actividad del pueblo, un vistazo que en su fugacidad pareció notarlo sin importar que estuviera rodeado de comerciantes, de compradores, de manos extendidas, unas para recibir monedas, otras tantas para sostener el lienzo, la harina recién molida, el canasto de semillas, la leche. Nada más.

Me vio, estoy seguro, piensa el muchacho mientras el reclamo de su patrón vuelve a agrietar el turquesa de la tarde, me vio y me ignoró. Al repasar sus recuerdos del Santuario las lágrimas, sin freno, le humedecen la piel enrojecida por el sol, sucia después de tanto ordeñar, recolectar, cargar, pesar, transportar y esperar. ¿Su maestro seguirá molesto por el tiempo perdido en los entrenamientos? Quizá después de todo no era tan buen aprendiz y ahora el nuevo clava desde el principio todas las Rosas Diabólicas justo a la mitad del círculo pintado en los tablones. Debe ser así, mi maestro debe estar muy decepcionado, susurra Albafica, y lágrimas recientes velan la sombra del hombre que sigue preguntándole algo que no entiende.

–Maestro, yo… Lo siento tanto, espero que todo marche mejor…

–¡Con mil demonios!, ¿eres imbécil o te haces? ¡Dime dónde tienes el dinero, ladrón!–, la bofetada del hombre lo despierta, sacudiéndole el ensueño que flota alrededor de él como si de un capullo se tratara.

–Y-yo…

Lo hace guardar silencio un segundo golpe, esta vez con el puño cerrado. Albafica niega con la cabeza, prueba la sal de su propia sangre.

–No me hagas enojar, Nikos te encomendó el dinero de la venta de la leche, ¿dónde está?

Albafica vuelve a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, desvía la mirada. Un poco más allá, el granero lleno de paja, la cuadra en la que ata cada mañana a la yegua y al caballo para cepillarlos. Los adivina más que verlos; el sol está alto y la puerta cundida de penumbras. Pero es cierto, ahora lo recuerda. Vendieron la leche mucho más rápido que otras ocasiones. Ursus repartía el líquido casi amarillento, denso de nata, en vasijas de barro y de metal, Nikos, el mayor, recibía y contaba monedas, guardándolas después en el pequeño saco de terciopelo color vino, de tela desgastada. Luego le dijo "toma" y le puso el saco lleno entre las manos. ¿Y después? Albafica sólo recuerda la muralla en la lejanía, la masa de túnicas y voces y un poco más cerca, el brillo de la armadura de Piscis resaltando por encima de todos. ¿Y el pago por la leche?

–¡Responde!–, el hombre vuelve a abofetearlo.

–No sé…

La respuesta de su empleado más reciente lo hace tomarlo por el cuello de la túnica y sacudirlo.

–¡Mientes! Estás mintiendo, ladrón. Tú…

–Yo nunca he tomado nada que no sea mío–, Albafica le sostiene la mirada.

El hombre le contesta con una carcajada. Y su risa es una amenaza mayor que sus insultos.

–Qué cínico eres–, sisea sin dejar de ver al adolescente a los ojos. –¡Ursus!–, grita, se acerca a su empleado.

El muchacho no alcanza a oír lo que el hombre le ordena al joven. Sólo observa la cabeza oscura y crespa asentir apenas, mirarlo, ver el portón del granero. Cuando va a retirarse, Nikos lo detiene apretándole el hombro.

–Háganlo; ahora voy.

Albafica ve a Ursus acercarse a él para tomarlo de un brazo. Después, camina entre los dos hermanos, quienes casi lo empujan hasta el interior del granero.

–¿De verdad perdiste el dinero?

–¿No te lo robaste?

El antiguo aprendiz de caballero niega con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna, e intenta deshacerse del agarre de los mayores. Ahora parece imposible; de contar con el entrenamiento de su maestro podría liberarse, pero después de aquellos tres años de viajes repentinos y constantes, tiempo en el que las sesiones se hicieron cada vez más ligeras y cortas, sólo le es posible defenderse con palabras.

–No, ¿por qué lo haría? Por favor, créanme.

Nikos y Ursus parecen no prestarle atención. Entre los dos lo despojan de su túnica, rasgan esa especie de jubón mugriento que usa debajo, y lo obligan a arrodillarse para separarle las manos, para atárselas con fuerza a la cuadra de los caballos. Albafica pelea con los brazos de ambos, con las sogas, grita a su soledad repentina:

–¡Por favor, no me dejen aquí!

Yo no hice nada, no soy ningún ladrón, solloza apretando los puños, intentando desatarse aún: las sogas están cortándole la circulación; lo sabe por el inminente rojo en su piel, por el dolor y el cosquilleo en sus muñecas.

–¡No me dejen aquí!, tienen que creerme… ¡Nikos, Ursus!–, Albafica apoya el rostro en ese tablón grosero, sin barnizar. Una astilla que se le entierra, lágrimas nuevas, su voz más queda por instantes. –Por favor…

El eco repite el nombre de los hermanos y la súplica un segundo antes de que el chirriar del portón irrumpa en la atmósfera, poniendo una gota de temor en la espina dorsal del adolescente.

Albafica voltea. Hay pisadas que aplastan terrones y se detienen, algún susurro. En la claridad de afuera, apenas si distingue una figura gruesa y alta. Señor Manolios, créame, no le he quitado nada, nunca lo haría, se lo juro, dice. Pero el dueño de la granja no lo escucha; ha vuelto a cerrar el portón, aventándolo, creando una corriente de aire que transforma en hielo la espalda desnuda de Albafica, quien vuelve a pensar en su maestro.

Tuvo razón al no hablarme en la plaza, fueron muchos los años que desperdició con mis entrenamientos, se dice mientras vuelve a su memoria el ajetreo de la mañana. Había comerciantes que ofertaban gallinas, puercos, caballos y telas traídas del Oriente, rojísimas, blancas, azules, frascos pequeños y opacos, delicados, que contenían el elixir de la juventud eterna, el de la salud, el del verdadero amor. Entre compras y ventas se confundieron miles de rostros, o eso le parece, rostros requemados, cabezas protegidas con mantos claros, rodeadas de cabellos cenizos, grasos, largos, cortos, negros, claros… ¿En qué momento perdió el saquito con el dinero?

¿Y si alguien deslizó la mano dentro de sus bolsillos? Eso no puede ser, la habría sentido; tal vez el pequeño saco está en el camino. Podría volver sobre sus pasos y buscarlo debajo de los tenderetes a medio levantar, entre esas enormes rocas blancas o en los arbustos que bordean el sendero hacia la granja.

–¿Tuviste tiempo para pensar?–, interrumpe la voz del dueño. Suena como si viniera desde lejos, pero cuando Albafica voltea, se encuentra de frente con el ceño fruncido del hombre, con sus pómulos sucios de sudor y rojos por el sol.

–N-no, yo no le robé nada, señor, y-yo…

El muchacho titubea, confundido ante un leve resplandor que vela la mirada marrón del hombre.

–No mientas–, la voz del mayor es un siseo. –Si no quieres probarlo, te recomiendo que me devuelvas ese dinero.

¿Probarlo? ¿Qué? La palabra escurre a lo largo del cuello de Albafica junto con el aliento de su patrón, un aliento pesado, con el mismo tufo que su dueño carga en las ropas al volver de la taberna.

–¿Q-qu…?

El hombre se pone de pie y da la vuelta a la cuadra a fin de quedar frente al adolescente. En la mano sostiene un látigo que lleva en la punta un trozo de metal, esa especie de estrella que antes lo deslumbrara.

–Voy a repetirlo por última vez, ¿dónde-está-ese-dinero?

Albafica guarda silencio, aguanta lágrimas, aprieta los puños, ya adormecidos por sus ligaduras.

–N-no… Por favor, yo podría…

La intención de decir que regresará por el sendero para buscar el saquito con las monedas se queda en silencio, en un escalofrío que le recorre los brazos al escuchar el restallido del látigo sobre un montón de paja.

–El próximo vas a recibirlo tú–, lo amenaza el hombre mientras vuelve a colocarse a sus espaldas. Albafica oye cómo el látigo abre un surco fino entre los terrones sueltos del granero, cómo se detienen los pasos del mayor. Y reprime un sollozo.

Maestro Lugonis, todo sería tan distinto si usted estuviera aquí, si no me hubiera expulsado del Santuario, repite para sí el adolescente, como si esa plegaria pudiera liberarlo de sus ataduras.

–Ese tal Lugonis no vendrá a salvarte–, ríe el hombre, aferra el mango del látigo y golpea con todas sus fuerzas la espalda de Albafica.

El muchacho no alcanza a reprimir el grito. Clava las uñas en la madera, aprieta los dientes. Por favor, no, deténgase, suplica, la voz quebrada. Quiere deshacerse de las sogas, quiere cubrir su piel indefensa y borrar el ardor que ese primer latigazo le deja muy cerca de los hombros.

–Si no quieres más, devuélveme el dinero que me robaste.

No lo tengo, no sé dónde está, piensa Albafica sin atreverse a hablar; siente que dichas palabras nunca alcanzarán para convencer al hombre.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora voltea. Nada en el perímetro, nadie. Bien, suspira; no quiere recibir un reclamo más. De pronto, el aire se cubre de una niebla rojiza y una especie de flecha, también roja, la obliga a hacerse a un lado. Qué bueno que me quité, si no me pasa lo que al perico, susurra. Alguien llega junto a ella y le pregunta qué le pasó al ave. No sé, pero no debe haber sido nada bueno, responde la autora y voltea para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Albafica. ¿Qué, estos caballeros no saben lo que es ficción?, se dice, alejándose un poco del guardián de Piscis, no vaya a lanzarle una Rosa Piraña.**


	10. 1739, marzo 2, Albafica, dolor

¡Sorpresa, lectores, doble actualización!

Viendo que el capítulo anterior me quedó un poco corto, dejo a su consideración el siguiente, un poco corto también, celebrando que tendré vacaciones en el trabajo. Espero ponerme a escribir en esta semana, tengo mucho por hacer fuera de los fics (sí, sí, ya sabemos que quieres ser discípula de Marguerite Yuorenar, Corín Tellado, susurra una voz burlona, exigiendo que no tenga a cierto caballerito de bronce tanto tiempo en el cajón o me las veré con él), además de dos fics de humor planeados, el cual como saben no se me da nada bien, pero lo intentaré. Además, no quería dejar al pequeño Albafica tanto tiempo en tan fea situación… Pobre.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus hermosos personajes (cierto hermoso caballero, a quien no le gusta que le digan hermoso, se acerca con una rosa negra entre los dedos. Ya, ya voy a liberarte, le digo, pensando en que no cumpliré mi promesa sin antes haberlo hecho sufrir bastante). Amantes de la tragedia, ya pueden pasar a servirse un trozo más… Buen provecho…

**10.- 1739, marzo 2, Albafica, dolor**

–Por enésima vez, ¿dónde está el dinero que te dieron a guardar?–, la pregunta llega cuando Albafica esperaba el siguiente azote. El hombre vuelve a colocarse a la altura de la mirada del muchacho, le muestra el látigo como una amenaza de lo que todavía le espera. Antes de ver el objeto con el que el dueño de la granja está castigándolo, Albafica siente la sangre escurrir desde sus hombros. ¿Por qué? El hombre tiene un brazo fuerte y está furioso, pero, ¿por qué esa sensación de viscosidad deslizándose a lo largo de su espalda, si sólo lo ha golpeado un par de veces?

La razón se presenta ante sus ojos en la forma de la pieza metálica colocada en la punta del látigo: aunque pequeña, tiene fisuras y astillas. Un nudo amargo crece al interior de la garganta del muchacho, ¿qué clase de heridas estará plantando esa punta en su piel? Profundas, seguro. Su maestro jamás lo hubiera torturado así. Su maestro, la duodécima casa, ese eterno jardín rojo, vuelven sin querer a su memoria junto con sus intentos de acercarse al caballero de Piscis sin ser visto

¿Dónde escondiste el dinero, ladrón?, escucha. El tufo a alcohol del hombre le provoca náuseas. Quizá se detenga si confiesa la verdad, si promete corregir su descuido, se le ocurre a Albafica como última esperanza.

–Lo perdí, señor–, susurra.

–¡¿Qué?!

–L-lo…

–¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

El grito lo hace arrepentirse. Cómo es posible, bastardo, eres un inútil, no sirves para nada, oye, y los reclamos del hombre son la música de fondo para sus golpes, azotes que desde el principio arrancan los gritos de Albafica, sus sollozos, el renovado deseo de liberarse, de estar lejos, en el jardín de rosas envenenadas de su maestro.

–¡Maldito bueno para nada!

La punta del látigo penetra su piel. Las astillas de metal dibujan un árbol de heridas que queman una espalda, que vuelven las palabras meros murmullos, piezas inarticuladas que expresan una súplica muy tímida:

–Ya no…

Apenas si se distingue la pequeña voz de Albafica entre el incansable restallar del látigo, entre la insistencia del hombre, quien todavía exige tener el dinero en las manos, quien pregunta cómo demonios completará para pagar la renta, con qué va a comprar las semillas que faltan, si el descuido de su sirviente lo dejó sin fondos.

–Por favor…

Vuelve a suplicar Albafica. ¿Qué pensaría su maestro, qué haría? El ex discípulo de Lugonis sigue recordándolo. El caballero de Piscis no hubiera permitido que nadie lo inmovilizara y llegado el momento, habría contenido sus lamentos. Por orgullo, para no darle a su agresor la satisfacción de escucharlo sufrir.

Pero él es apenas un niño a días de cumplir doce años y un hombre lo tiene atado, a su merced, y está azotándolo debido a una falta quizá grave, pero de menor magnitud que el dolor infligido por la punta de metal de un látigo.

–Por favor…

–Ya no…

–Piedad…–, el niño sigue rogando.

Al escuchar lo último, la súplica que detendría a otros, el hombre flagela con más saña a su víctima, que vuelve a apretar los dientes, que grita como si estuvieran desollándolo, que clava el mentón en la cuadra como queriendo arrancarle hasta la última astilla. Maestro, venga, por favor, piedad, no, por favor, señor Manolios, deténgase, piedad, piedad, repite en silencio Albafica, ya incapaz de gritar, seguro de que nada más la muerte podrá liberarlo de ese castigo.

En sus oídos, ahora, ya no resuenan ni el aire cortado por el látigo ni los insultos del dueño de la granja; llenan sus tímpanos las últimas palabras que Lugonis de Piscis le dedicara: "vete, Albafica, no, ya puedes vivir aquí, nadie ajeno al Santuario debe permanecer dentro de él y tú ya no eres mi aprendiz, no, porque no creo que seas capaz de resistir los entrenamientos que vienen, son más intensos y tú… Anda, ve a Rodorio, seguro alguien solicita un ayudante de algo; allá puedes ser útil, aquí ya no hay sitio para ti, no, ni en el jardín de rosas, el perfume podría matarte y yo en realidad tengo muy pocas necesidades, ¡te digo que no! ¿Qué no entiendes que te largues? ¡Fuera de aquí!"

Su voz se acalla antes de que venga el empujón, la bofetada, leve pero más dolorosa que las que le propinó el señor Manolios cuando regresaron de la plaza.

–¿Por qué, maestro?–, el llanto de aquella despedida vuelve a humedecer el rostro de Albafica, pero no le da ningún alivio, al contrario: tiene el mismo sabor de cuando vio la espalda de Lugonis perdiéndose en el sendero que iba al coliseo, su manto habitual ondeando en la amplitud de una mañana roja pese a ya no ser nueva.

–¡Señor Manolios!–, oye de pronto. Luego de varios golpes en el portón, de que se rompa la tranca, Albafica siente revolverse el aire, escucha pisadas sobre la paja. Son Nikos y Ursus, llegaron para detener a su patrón.

–Señor, por favor… ¡Va a matarlo!

No me importa, dice la voz ronca del hombre, un último azote que desgarra el pantalón del niño, la delgada piel de sus muslos, una queja muda.

–Recuerde la pena por asesinato, señor…

–¿Y quién extrañaría a este mugroso ladrón?

–Nadie, señor, pero Dios dice que matar es un pecado…

A punto del desmayo, Albafica apenas percibe deshacerse los nudos que lo sujetan. Alguien lo sostiene antes que caiga. Lejos, los reclamos del dueño de la granja siguen oyéndose: sácalo de mi vista, no quiero volverlo a ver, y tú, ladrón, lárgate de aquí.

Lo siento, perdóname, no pensé que fuera capaz de llegar hasta este punto, murmura una voz en tanto dos pares de manos evitan que Albafica se desmadeje sobre el piso.

–Es mi culpa–, susurra apenas el muchacho antes que el dueño lo arrebate de ese apoyo brindado por Nikos y Ursus.

–¡Vamos, qué estás esperando, largo de aquí, dije!

Gritos, empellones lo hacen trastabillar más de una vez antes de que llegue al portón. Ya afuera, el hombre lo empuja por los hombros y Albafica tropieza con las gruesas raíces que sobresalen a la entrada del granero. Cae de espaldas, sin meter las manos. Un hormigueo lo recorre desde la punta de los dedos hasta los hombros. Maestro, lléveme con usted, piensa; pero el recuerdo de Lugonis no puede borrar ni el ardor de los azotes ni sus heridas, las que ahora están sucias de tierra suelta.

Sus lágrimas se vuelven lentas, recorren su rostro antes de tocar tierra y formar pequeños grumos. Albafica tiene los brazos abiertos, como en el granero, y pareciera estar atado todavía. Las piernas no le responden. Después de todo sí voy a morir, se dice y corrige: después de todo hoy terminará de morir, pues comenzó a estar muerto cuando su maestro le dijo que no tenía futuro como caballero, cuando lo obligaron a abandonar el Santuario.

–Ven, no debes quedarte aquí…

Es Ursus, o eso le parece al adolescente. El menor de los hermanos lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y de pronto se queda callado: ante sus ojos, la pálida piel de Albafica exuda sangre por cada una de las heridas, carmesíes, tan quemantes como el magma que vomitan los volcanes. Con la tierra podrían ponerse peor, piensa, pero es imposible curarlo; el señor Manolios se daría cuenta.

Así, tan sólo atina a presionar las huellas que le dejara el látigo con un pañuelo, a retirar un poco de la tierra que se adhirió a su espalda cuando se cayó y a cubrirlo con una camisa vieja que ya no le queda

–No puedo hacer nada más por ti… Lo siento mucho.

Albafica asiente, se aleja apoyándose en el muro de madera del granero, en la pared contigua, la de la casa, en el tronco añoso que separa la vivienda de Manolios de las últimas construcciones del pueblo. Gracias, Ursus, murmura el adolescente mientras lo amarillo del día le golpea los ojos, mientras el suelo parece morderle los tobillos y un viento leve suma latigazos nuevos a sus heridas.

Maestro, señor Manolios, repite el muchacho, los dedos en un muro color arena. Ojalá nadie se dé cuenta, piensa, no lo soportaría el orgullo que Lugonis le transmitió en la época de sus entrenamientos. De notar los azotes, los demás lo creerían un criminal recién liberado del encierro. Un ladrón. No, no lo es; ahora podría volver por el sendero a la plaza ya desierta para buscar el saquito con el dinero. Podría ponerlo en las manos de su patrón, ofrecerle disculpas y rogarle que lo admita de nuevo, diciéndole que confíe en él, que promete no tener un descuido semejante otra vez.

Con ese pensamiento, Albafica se dirige hacia un grupo de sombras parecidas a la fronda de árboles enanos, donde adivina el sendero de la plaza. El muchacho camina, se tambalea a cada paso, busca el apoyo de cualquier tronco. Si hace un momento el amarillo del ambiente le hirió los ojos, ahora da vueltas, cada vez con mayor velocidad. El día gira arriba; abajo, el suelo está lleno de pliegues y los olores saben a estiércol, a coles podridas.

Incapaz de contenerse, Albafica vomita la leche que Ursus le dio antes de que se iniciara la venta, el pedazo de pan que el hermano mayor del empleado le extendió para acompañar la bebida un poco tibia, densa.

¿Estás bien?, escucha mientras un hilo de saliva escurre de la comisura de sus labios. El muchacho se limpia con el dorso de la mano y trata de alzar la vista. En ese intento las piernas se le vuelven agua y el dueño de esa voz no alcanza a sostenerlo.

Ven, le dicen. Y ya no hay más palabras, la luz del día se torna penumbrosa, teñida con el color plomo de las tardes moribundas. En medio de ese rincón fuera del tiempo, una mano se apoya en su espalda. Y Albafica vuelve a gritar, como si aún permaneciera a merced del brazo de Manolios, como si todavía lo mantuvieran atado en el granero y los latigazos le mordieran la piel.

Los ojos del adolescente se cierran. Cuando vuelven a abrirse, está tumbado boca abajo sobre un jergón, el torso desnudo y una manta que lo cubre casi hasta la cintura. El olor de la paja nueva lo hace aspirar profundo, parpadear en repetidas ocasiones y hundir los dedos en esa especie de cama amplia, mullida. Al voltear un poco hacia la entrada de la habitación, se encuentra con la camisa que Ursus pusiera sobre sus hombros: está extendida sobre una silla, incontables líneas de sangre contaminan el blanco, algo percudido, y la huella escarlata de una mano la adorna como una rosa.

–Rosas Diabol…

La tibieza de las mantas, la del aire en esa habitación, y el dolor de los azotes, aún intenso, vuelven a hundirlo poco a poco en un territorio donde los alrededores son negros y carecen de forma y solidez. El muchacho ya no alcanza a ver la silueta que se acerca para después detenerse bajo el dintel de la puerta.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora corre, de pronto empiezan a llover una especie de agujas rojas a su alrededor. Creo que no le gustó mi actualización a Alba, lamenta mientras se esconde detrás de un pilar y ve cómo el guardián de Piscis pasa corriendo sin verla. Por lo menos no podrá encontrarme vía cosmos, ya que no poseo ninguno, suspira ella. Los pasos vuelven a acercarse.**


	11. 1739, marzo 15, Albafica, cicatrices

¡Saludos, lectores!

De nuevo dando guerra por estos rincones luego de unas cortas vacaciones en el trabajo, que no de la escritura. Ya diciembre, se acaba el año, llega el Grinch, Scrooge reloaded, y viene mi segundo aniversario en esta interesante página (¿y para cuándo te retiras?, se escucha antes de que estalle una carcajada. Es el antiguo guardián de Cáncer, creo que Mascarita lo aconsejó y lo puso ya en mi contra). ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo!

**Tot12**: millones de gracias por tus bellos comentarios, ¡me encantaron! Y qué bueno que Alba te hizo caso, si no, y sin ese escudo que me recomiendas tener, hubiera terminado como alfiletero. Pobre Albafica, el duro castigo que debió soportar, pero sobrevivió, ¿viste? Él es fuerte, y además con la ayuda de quién-sabe-quién logró alejarse de su abusivo patrón. Espero esta entrega sea de tu agrado también.

**Geminisnocris**: gracias por ir leyendo y por comentar, amiga… Pobre Alba, me pasé con él poniéndolo por completo a merced de ese tipo insoportable, ¡lo golpeó con mucha saña! Y sí, supongo que ese era el castigo más fácil, además de común… Por eso se lo aplicaron, ¡pequeño! Lo bueno es que lo liberaron ya y alguien le prestó ayuda. Ya verás lo que viene, capítulo menos cruel, o eso creo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: Muchísimas gracias, amiga, por regalarme tus lecturas y tus bellos comentarios, ¡me fascinan! Ja, ja, pobre Lugonis (¡te lloverán rosas negras!), no es eso, lo que pasa es que quedó traumado luego de lo que pasó con Sísifo, teme lastimar también a Albafica y esa mentira del aprendiz es para alejarlo y según Lugonis, mantenerlo a salvo, pero como ya viste no funcionó. En cuanto a ese aprendiz, yo pienso que ni Lugonis mismo se lo cree. Sí, buena gente el soldado que le dio asilo, aunque al final Alba debió irse definitivamente del Santuario… Lugonis necio, o más bien temeroso. Y Alba, demasiado inocente, como dices, pero es que así me lo imagino si viviera en otro lado que no sea el Santuario; arrancado de golpe de su hogar, seguro no sabría cómo conducirse y más siendo tan joven. Aquí se distrajo por la impresión y bueno, ya viste las consecuencias que le acarreó eso, no es que no le importara el dinero, sino que le importó más ver y tratar de acercarse a su maestro. A ver qué te parece este capítulo, amiga, espero sea de tu agrado.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos personajes, tan torturables y lindos. Anuncio que este es el último capítulo dedicado al ex aprendiz de Lugonis (¿¡cómo que "ex"?!, reclama Albafica, esgrimiendo una rosa blanca frente a la nariz de la autora. Ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esos pétalos, se defiende diciendo que en cuanto le fue otorgado el título de caballero dejó de ser un aprendiz. Piscis, no muy convencido, niega con la cabeza). No diré todavía quién es el siguiente en pasar al banquillo de los acusados, a ver si adivinan. Ahora sí, la mesa está servida, buen provecho degustadores de la tragedia, pueden ya pasar a leer…

**11.- 1739, marzo 15, Albafica, cicatrices**

La luz de otro día ilumina la habitación donde Albafica duerme sobre su costado izquierdo. Sigue oliendo a paja, la tibieza continúa envolviendo al muchacho, quien comienza a revolverse entre los hormigueos que recorren su espina dorsal y sus brazos.

–Ven, ven, mira, ya está despertando–, escucha. Es la voz de una niña.

Albafica entreabre los ojos. Lo primero son sus muñecas vendadas, las palpitaciones en la palma de sus manos. Lo demás son meras siluetas, además de esa voz estridente y aguda.

–¡Hola!, soy Katerina, ¿cómo te llamas? Mi hermana te encontró en la entrada de nuestro molino y te curó. Al principio creímos que ibas a mo…

–¡No seas impertinente, Katerina, no le digas eso! Anda, vete a jugar al patio.

–Pero…

–Vamos, fuera de aquí.

La orden, pese a su suavidad, a ir acompañada de una sonrisa muy sutil, no tiene espacio para la desobediencia. Después de esa interrupción, la niña pega con el pie en el suelo y se va, los pequeños puños apretados, un último vistazo a una chica mayor, su hermana, seguro, pues parece demasiado joven para ser su madre.

–Lo siento mucho, a veces Kati puede llegar a ser una molestia. Permíteme revisarte.

Unas manos ásperas se posan sobre el hombro derecho de Albafica, haciendo que se tienda boca abajo. El muchacho cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo esos dedos le retiran las mantas, y se sonroja: está desnudo, desnudo y en presencia de una mujer.

La joven no parece darle importancia: le dice que se incorpore, le quita los vendajes, toca su espalda, la parte alta de sus muslos, donde el látigo dejara una sola herida, aunque tan profunda y dolorosa como las otras.

–Se ven mucho mejor–, dice al tiempo de preparar un emplasto con algunos trozos de corteza, un poco de agua y varias hojas secas. –La mayoría empieza a cicatrizar.

–G-gracias–, responde apenas Albafica. Quisiera cubrirse lo más pronto posible con las mantas, pero debe esperar: la joven le dice que se recueste y coloca un poco del emplasto en su espalda. Luego de dejarlo un rato sobre la piel, para que haga efecto, va a retirarlo y vendar otra vez al muchacho. Son demasiadas esas atenciones y Albafica no quiere parecer descortés o grosero.

–¿Cómo te llamas?–, pregunta él antes de que la joven lo deje a solas.

–Mariori–, dice ella con una sonrisa. Y cierra la puerta.

Poco después Mariori regresa para terminar de curarlo.

–¿Qué bárbaro te hizo esto?–, pregunta mientras lo venda y cubre, colocando las mantas a la altura de sus hombros. La joven suelta esas cinco palabras casi como por descuido, como si quisiera saber qué tan amenazantes se ven las nubes o si ya hay gente en la plaza. El ceño fruncido de su paciente, sus ojos apretados, la hacen ruborizarse. –Lo siento, perdóname… Como verás la impertinencia de Kati viene de familia–, se disculpa ella. Y ríe. Y comienza a alejarse.

–E-espera, ¿cómo fue que…? –La duda de Albafica se queda a medias en una habitación ya vacía.

A lo largo de las horas, de los días, tanto la joven como la niña entran y salen de su habitación. Llevan charolas con pan y vasijas pequeñas llenas de té, Kati sonríe y le cuenta que las flores empiezan a abrirse, Mariori le revisa los vendajes, prepara más de esos emplastos, vuelve a curarlo. Ahí, en la tranquilidad amarilla y plata de las semanas, Albafica piensa en el hombre del granero como en un mal sueño, algo que le contaron pero que no ha podido comprobar porque no lo presenció. Y sin embargo se trata de un engaño. Se lo dice su propio cuerpo, sus muñecas, en donde todavía puede leerse la presión de las sogas con las que lo ataran. Pero más que nada, le grita lo real de aquello su espalda; aunque los remedios de Mariori se han llevado por completo el ardor, la joven le dijo una vez que quizás iban a quedarle las cicatrices.

Albafica más de una ocasión ha torcido la vista y el cuello para observar su espalda. Entonces apenas distingue, a la altura de los hombros, un surco de piel rosácea, de textura diferente a la que la rodea. Un día, cuando la mayor de las hermanas le dice que saldrá con la niña, que repose, que procurará no tardar mucho, el adolescente aventura el brazo derecho en la zona que el señor Manolios castigara. Es hasta entonces que tiene una idea de la magnitud de la tortura. El dorso de su mano descubre una especie de mapa de piel un poco más lisa, como si se tratara de un bordado. ¿Cómo se verán?, se le ocurre de pronto y sale de la habitación.

Sus pies descalzos recorren una estancia casi cuadrada, pequeña, donde hay una mesa, cuatro sillas puestas unas contra las otras, a manera de camastro, un hogar casi apagado y al fondo, un espejo al lado de una puerta metálica. Seguro ahí guardan la despensa, se le ocurre al huésped, apenado al pensar que a lo mejor Kati duerme sobre esas sillas y su hermana en el suelo, mientras él ocupa el único lugar con que la casa cuenta para el descanso de sus habitantes.

–¿Cómo…?

Albafica no alcanza a completar la frase. Con temor, se acerca a la superficie metálica, bien pulida y gris, que se encuentra al fondo de la estancia. Casi sin atreverse, observa con atención sus cabellos enmarañados en el espejo, un poco más largos, sus hombros frágiles. Y luego, aquejado de temblores, gira hasta darle la espalda a esa pequeña superficie pulida y tuerce el cuello.

Entonces, como cuando lo azotaran, los ojos del antiguo aprendiz de Piscis se llenan de lágrimas. Porque las cicatrices son distinguibles. Rojizas sobre la palidez de la piel que no recibió el castigo, parecen más una especie de surcos abultados, numerosos y un poco brillantes. Quizá te queden las cicatrices, recuerda, y el pesar en la voz de la muchacha, esa especie de disculpa a causa de lo rudimentario de sus curaciones, se vuelve un nudo de tristeza al interior de su pecho.

Pero no es por vanidad; los guerreros ostentan sus heridas como un símbolo de su valentía, de su arrojo en la batalla. Son sus preseas; pero esto es diferente: las heridas del látigo de aquel granjero son el recordatorio de un momento de debilidad, de un instante en el cual Albafica permaneció por completo indefenso, a merced de la voluntad de alguien más. Son las huellas de un descuido, también, de un castigo desmedido pero al final quizá se merecía.

Delante de esa superficie reflejante, Albafica vuelve a tocarse la espalda, esta vez con más calma. Los surcos son numerosísimos, casi no hay diferencia entre uno y otro, y aunque su tacto suave llena el dorso de la mano del muchacho, éste no puede sentir el roce de dicha extremidad en su espalda.

–Son peores…

Su propio susurro le confirma lo que acaba de descubrir. Esas palabras, nacidas sin su permiso, le dicen que los latigazos del granjero durarán para siempre. Y no importa si el dolor se fue ya, si está a salvo ahora, a unas cuantas calles o en la aldea vecina, la mano del hombre continuará restallando el látigo sobre su espalda en una tortura de no acabar. Y Albafica no podrá sentir nada diferente a ese castigo, nada, ni aunque una joven pasee los dedos por su espalda, llenándola con la suavidad de sus caricias.

–Maestro, si usted no…

A su regreso, las hermanas lo encuentran en esa misma posición: vuelto de espaldas frente al espejo, la vista en ese otro huérfano lastimado. Mariori lo toca, pero él no despierta de ese letargo hasta escucharla.

–Lo siento mucho–, dice la joven. –Siento que los remedios no sirvieran para desvanecer las cicatrices.

Albafica voltea hacia el rincón del que nacen esas disculpas, encontrándose con los ojos de Mariori. Son oscuros y sus pestañas, como si sostuvieran miles de minúsculos diamantes, están llenas con gotitas de llanto. Hay piedad en el rostro un poco sucio de la joven, una compasión que obliga al muchacho a morderse el labio inferior. No de dolor sino de rabia. No quiere ver otra vez unos ojos iguales, no quiere que nadie le tenga lástima.

–No te preocupes, Mariori–. Albafica de pronto se da cuenta de su torso desnudo, de la delgadísima tela del pantalón que lo cubre hasta los tobillos, y se ruboriza. –Al contrario, yo soy el que debería pedir perdón; siento mucho ser una carga.

Luego, el muchacho anuncia que se negará a dormir de nuevo en la habitación contigua si eso significa que las hermanas no van a descansar. Mariori intenta decirle que ese no es problema, que ellas muy bien pueden acomodarse en las sillas hasta que él se restablezca por completo. Pero Albafica no cede. Y mientras Mariori abre la placa de metal para meter en ese hueco el saco de semillas que trajo junto con Katerina, Albafica piensa en esas últimas palabras. Por completo; no, nunca va a sanar completamente, las cicatrices permanecerán ahí, a la vista, aislándolo de un toque distinto al del látigo.

Días después Albafica sale a la calle por vez primera luego de los azotes. Es una mañana soleada y los puestos de pan y de arreglos florales están abiertos. Pese al calor, el adolescente viste el cambio de ropa que Mariori consiguió para él: una camisa de manga larga y un chaleco negro. También lleva el cabello un poco más largo, suelto sobre la espalda. Al lado suyo sombras van y vienen, preguntan por el precio de la pieza de pan, si ha llegado el vino a las bodegas, hablan entre ellas. Albafica parece ignorarlos a todos, inmerso en ese último día en la granja, a las órdenes de Manolios. Así preguntaron entonces por el precio de la leche, recuerda, así, como permanece él ahora, ajeno, vio a su maestro al otro lado de la plaza, una gota de oro entre tanta suciedad. A la distancia de quién sabe cuánto, la escena le parece interminable, como si se hubiera extendido no sólo sobre más de un territorio sino en la totalidad del tiempo mismo.

Entonces, de pie cerca de una fuente donde varias mujeres llenan de agua sus cántaros, el muchacho oye a Nikos y a Ursus dar el precio del litro de leche. Siente la mano de uno de ellos depositando en las suyas algo pesado y terso. El dinero de la venta, susurra para después abandonarse en la observación de sus palmas extendidas. Aún ahora no sabe qué pasó con aquel dinero. Quizá lo dejó caer y alguien se lo llevó, tal vez ese alguien metió la mano en su bolsillo sin que él se percatara, arrojándole al rostro el castigo que continúa estrujándole la piel.

Una sombra lo interrumpe. Lenta y fina, entra en su campo de visión para desaparecer al instante. Albafica despierta, se vuelve hacia el final de la calle, de donde se alejara la sombra. Ahí, recargada en una casa enorme, una iglesia, al parecer, por sus torres puntiagudas, hay una segunda sombra, casi confundida con la gruesa pared que le sirve de apoyo.

El muchacho camina hacia allá y encuentra a un niño muy pequeño con la mano extendida, con tristeza en los labios curveados hacia abajo e inocencia en el brillo de sus ojos claros. Está pidiendo limosna. El viejo aprendiz de Lugonis busca dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero no encuentra sino polvo y un vacío que a la vista de esa mirada se le antoja mucho más profundo. Perdón, le dice al niño, al tiempo de revolver sus cabellos castaños, cortados con sumo descuido. El pequeño levanta la cara y sonríe. Albafica le dice adiós con la mano y regresa a la casa de las hermanas.

–¿Cómo te fue?–, lo recibe Mariori; su sonrisa desaparece al ver el rostro serio de su huésped. –¿Qué pasa?

Albafica le cuenta del pequeño que encontró mendigando a las puertas de una iglesia cercana. Me gustaría llevarle un poco de comida, ¿está bien?, pregunta el muchacho; seguro tiene hambre, quién sabe dónde vivirá o si tendrá casa…

–No tienes que pedir permiso, Alba. Vamos, te acompaño–, le responde ella, preparando un hato con varios trozos de pan y una manzana rebanada.

–Gracias, Mariori.

Luego de unos instantes salen. La muchacha se deja guiar por el antiguo aprendiz y para cuando llegan a la iglesia, un hombre lleva al pequeño de la mano. Albafica tiene un mal presentimiento al ver el leve tironeo del menor. Luego te alcanzo, le dice a Mariori y empieza a seguir a distancia al hombre.

Las calles van haciéndose más solitarias, más polvorientas. Albafica intenta no ser visto pegándose a los muros, ocultándose detrás de alguna vivienda en ruinas. El hombre camina con algo de prisa y no se da cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Tiene la atención puesta en el niño, en que no parezca que no quiere acompañarlo. Pero el jaloneo del pequeño y su llanto le dificultan esa tarea. Al final el hombre termina cargando al menor, que se revuelve entre esos brazos anchos, y desaparece tras una puerta de madera, en una construcción de piedra a las afueras del pueblo.

Albafica se asoma apenas a la única ventana. Con sigilo. Pone atención. Adentro se escucha la voz de un segundo adulto, de más niños, al parecer mayores que el recién llegado. Se escucha un llanto. Los adultos hablan de dinero, de para mañana cambiar a los mugrosos de lugar porque ahí ya los conocen y no les dan nada, de lo pequeño que es uno de ellos.

–Es una boca que alimentar y ya. Un estorbo

–Tienes razón; a veces no trae dinero.

–Sí, hoy no consiguió casi nada, un par de monedas. Es que no le da lástima a nadie.

–¿Y si lo dejáramos ciego?

Al otro lado de la ventana Albafica da un respingo, aprieta los puños.

–No seas bárbaro; un brazo roto cuando mucho, o golpearlo, pero ¿los ojos?

–Podríamos sacárselos, ¿quién nos reclamaría? Es un huérfano. Además, a esa edad las vivencias se borran muy fácil; seguro en poco tiempo ni le duele ni se acuerda.

El cosmos que Lugonis legara a su aprendiz comienza a elevarse, libre por entero de la voluntad de su poseedor, incontenible ante ese escenario mucho peor que unos azotes. No, susurra Albafica, temeroso y cundido de rabia a un tiempo; no, no permitirá que nadie mutile a ese pequeño.

…**Continúa…**

**¿Quién es el pequeño? La autora guarda silencio, intenta conseguir ese escudo que tanto le han recomendado, ¿lo venderán por ahí cerca? Adivina, responde, y Albafica menea la cabeza. Eres cruel, dice, cómo te atreves, pobre niño, con semejante amenaza… La autora nada más sonríe; si hubiera sido Afrodita, seguro le reclama no lo del pequeño sino lo de esas cicatrices tan horrendas en la espalda.**

**Por cierto, los nombres de los personajes que acompañan a Albafica los tomé de una novela de Nikos Kazantzakis, **_**Cristo de nuevo crucificado**_**.**


	12. 1746, agosto 30, Regulus, accidente

¡Feliz año nuevo, lectores! (Aunque dice el Fénix que ni las moscas entran a este rincón… No sé qué decirle)

Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Por mi parte, me tomé las mías y este año no pude celebrar mi fanficumpleaños número dos, un poco de trabajo, de corrección y cansancio acumulado me impidieron hacerlo, aunque espero cumplir con esto pronto.

Otros que tuvieron vacaciones de mí fueron Albafica y compañía. ¡Pobre, cómo lo maltraté! Y ahora lo dejaré un poquito en paz para atormentar a mi siguiente víctima: el pequeño leoncito Lost Canvas, Regulus.

**Tot12:** gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Sí, el entrenamiento no se ha disipado del todo, ahí está el cosmos de Alba, aunque sin el veneno. En este capítulo dejé esa situación en pausa, ya verás más adelante lo que pasó, mientras, espero disfrutes de la actualización.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer:** miles de gracias por leer y dejar tu huella en este solitario y dramático rincón, amiga. Pobre pequeño Albafica, aprendió a la mala, ese castigo tan cruel, y las huellas que permanecerán siempre, no se le desea a nadie… Debe ser horrendo, además del dolor, sentirse a merced de un tipo como es granjero. Lo bueno que las hermanas lo salvaron. Lo del huérfano lo dejé un poco en pausa para este capítulo, ya verás pronto qué pasó, mientras aquí está el pequeño león dorado del siglo XVIII, espero sea de tu agrado.

**Geminisnocris: **muchísimas gracias por ir comentando y por leer, amiga. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Pobre Albafica, las cicatrices y el recuerdo le duelen mucho. Ya verás cómo sigue lo del pequeño huérfano, pero después, aquí me adelanté un poco en el tiempo, espero te guste.

**Liluel Azul:** muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, amiga… Sí, el gaiden de Kardia es alusivo a los dioses mexicas, aparece Tezcatlipoca, y aunque sea en el papel del que viene a acabar con una humanidad corrupta, me llama la atención que se fijen en nuestra mitología, que es bastante interesante. Te recomiendo ese gaiden, está entretenido, y bueno, a ver qué te siguen pareciendo los demás capítulos, de nuevo muchas gracias.

A todos, muchas gracias por leer (¡por aquí no se paran ni las moscas!, insiste el Fénix y Máscara de Muerte lanza una de sus conocidas carcajadas… La autora intenta ignorarlos), aquí les presento el primer capítulo que se centra en Regulus, el caballero dorado de Leo en Lost Canvas, espero sea de su agrado (la neta, estoy encantada con este capítulo, revisé, corregí más de una vez y releí hasta quedar satisfecha).

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos personajes, ideales para torturar. Ya pueden pasar a leer, buen provecho, amantes del drama, el primer bocado del año.

**12.- 1746, agosto 30, Regulus, accidente**

Regulus aprieta los ojos y la mandíbula sin alejarse de Albafica, continúa en silencio, la mano extendida sobre el rostro, donde la bofetada de su hermano y protector le ha dejado una marca dolorosa y un hilillo rojo que va de la comisura de sus labios al mentón.

Albafica jamás lo había golpeado. Sí, se mantiene siempre serio, un poco distante, con cierta penumbra que nubla su frente y sus ojos claros, pero nunca lo había lastimado. Por eso las lágrimas del menor se clavan con más fuerza en sus mejillas, pues no provienen nada más del dolor sino también de la duda. ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Lo ofendió?

¿Por qué?, susurra de pronto el niño de once años y sólo obtiene el silencio, el rostro fruncido y colérico del joven que le da la espalda, recoge su camisa, el chaleco, y se aleja para seguir cortando la leña con la que se han mantenido desde que Regulus puede recordar. ¿Por qué?, repite el niño y regresa a la pequeña choza que comparte con Albafica. Una vez dentro, en la penumbra de esa única habitación que cuenta con tan sólo una ventila, que está dividida en dos por medio de un lienzo tendido de pared a pared, Regulus se sienta en un rincón y abrazado a sus rodillas, libera un llanto continuo, quedo.

Luego de unos instantes la esbelta silueta de Albafica se recorta en el dintel. Regulus apenas si lo observa desde su rostro bajo. ¿Todavía estará enojado?, piensa sin atreverse ni a ofrecer disculpas ni a preguntarle de nuevo por qué le pegó. Albafica avanza hacia el otro lado del lienzo, no sin antes dedicarle un vistazo serio a quien considera su hermano menor, y se sienta en su camastro para mirar el pequeño trozo de bosque asomado a la ventila.

El niño no sabe si es correcto interrumpir a su hermano. Luego de varios titubeos, decide ir a sentarse afuera, junto la puerta, recargado en la pared. Los rumores del bosque le devuelven días pasados, cuando le ha llevado agua o té a Albafica durante sus descansos. En esas ocasiones el antiguo aprendiz de caballero clava el hacha en el tronco que está reduciendo a leña, casi con furia, y recibe el recipiente que el menor le extiende con una sonrisa.

–Perdóname, hermanito–, susurra Regulus todavía sin saber qué falta cometió, cuál fue el insulto.

El niño no deja de ver la espalda de Albafica. Es raro, demasiado; siempre lo ha visto con esa camisa blanca y el eterno chaleco negro sin adornos, sin importar lo quemante del sol. Y ahora es la primera vez que se topa con su torso desnudo, mientras se enjuaga el sudor de la jornada.

–A lo mejor fue por eso…–, duda Regulus.

En ese momento Albafica sale hacia el claro donde todavía lo esperan el hacha y varios troncos.

–Alba, perdón–, el menor corre para alcanzarlo y le pone una mano en el brazo.

–¡No me toques!–, grita Albafica, deshaciéndose de los dedos de Regulus, caminando con prisa. Y mientras el joven vuelve a empuñar el hacha, un niño lloroso queda de nuevo recargado en la pared, junto a la puerta de la choza, pidiendo perdón a nadie. ¿Qué hizo? Todavía no sabe. Pero sigue doliendo no nada más su rostro, sino la espalda del mayor.

La ve. Frente a sus ojos, Albafica se endereza luego de haberse inclinado en la orilla del río, su largo cabello le cae sobre el hombro, goteante de agua. Regulus, entonces, luego de echar un poco de tierra sobre el fuego del hogar y servir el té de media mañana, se acerca sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su protector. Observa una espalda pálida en exceso, atravesada por un mapa de cicatrices rojizas que van de lado a lado y a veces, se alargan para tocarle el hombro, la base del cuello. ¿Qué le pasó?, piensa Regulus, aferrando con mayor fuerza el pocillo que cada día le lleva a Albafica mientras descansa un poco. Al acercarse, las cicatrices se tornan más rotundas a la vista, más dolorosas.

Una vez junto al joven, Regulus deja con cuidado el pocillo de té sobre una roca lisa y grande, para luego alargar la mano y tocar esa espalda desconocida hasta ahora. El tacto es un poco rugoso, extraño, como de gruesos hilos para coser. Alba, piensa el niño rozando esas cicatrices, sin darse cuenta de que el mayor no responde.

–Alba, ¿qué te pasó?

La voz de Regulus sube, flota en el viento del bosque sin que el niño pueda detenerla. Es entonces que Albafica se vuelve, el rostro color escarlata y un golpe oculto en la mano. No vuelvas a tocarme, grita, estrella ese golpe sobre el rostro de Regulus quien, asustado por la furia de la expresión de Albafica, por una agresión que nunca hubiera adivinado, acierta sólo a cubrirse la mejilla derecha con la palma y a aguantar cuanto puede el llanto.

–¿Entendiste?–, dice Albafica, los dientes apretados, y Regulus asiente con la cabeza, en silencio.

–¿Por qué?–, al fin pregunta el niño. El joven le responde con su silencio, con el rostro fruncido, antes de tomar sus ropas, alejarse y seguir cortando leña.

Luego por la noche, Regulus sigue oyendo los golpes del hacha. Retumban desde su mente y lo sobresaltan en cuanto va quedándose dormido. El niño se revuelve entre las mantas, adivina la silueta de Albafica dibujada al otro lado del lienzo que corta la habitación, suspira. Su hermano mayor no le ha dirigido la palabra en el resto del día y tampoco quiso comer. No tengo hambre, respondió al ver la sopa servida en los platos, sopa que se enfrió sin que ninguno la probara, pues a Regulus también se le secó el apetito.

La noche, además del hambre y del recuerdo de los golpes del hacha, siembra en el sueño intranquilo de Regulus una pesadilla que lo hace despertar mucho antes de que amanezca. En esa visión el menor apenas si puede caminar, de tan pequeño, y sale tambaleándose de una choza parecida a esta. Regulus cae varias veces, llenándose las palmas y las rodillas con el lodo que una lluvia reciente ha dejado alrededor de su vivienda. Gotas todavía flotan en la noche y el niño se aleja de la choza por un sendero que ilumina la luna. Los árboles parecen amenazarlo con sus ramas, el viento le chilla en los oídos y se ríe de sus quejas. Papá. Papa, repite el pequeño a un camino vacío. Y el camino le responde con ráfagas por momentos más violentas, con una barrera apretada de troncos que siguen silbando, que lo asustan. Papá, se lamenta Regulus dentro y fuera de la pesadilla. E intenta llegar más allá del bosque, donde hay un resplandor dorado. Y las mantas le pesan. Y no lo dejan avanzar. Y el sendero se alarga, como si el niño hubiera retrocedido muchos pasos. Y siguen riendo las ramas entre el viento. Y Regulus vuelve a tropezar. Y entonces vienen las lágrimas, el sobresalto al abrir los ojos y ver todo oscuro. No hay camino lodoso, ningún resplandor dorado. Sólo el llanto acompaña a un Regulus que intenta volver a dormir, el llanto y el peso de una culpa que no sabe si es real o si no es tan grande y su hermano la exageró.

El amanecer tarda mucho, demasiado, y cuando llega se encuentra con el rostro de Regulus cargado de tristeza y de ojeras, con una marca morada cerca de sus labios. Bostezando, el menor se levanta para calentar agua como todos los días, como si lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Cuando el líquido está a punto de hervir, el niño arroja unas cuantas hojitas y espera, observa las burbujas rompiendo en la superficie, el tono ámbar levísimo que empieza a colorear la bebida.

De pronto una palma se posa en su hombro. Regulus voltea. Ahí está Albafica, usa el eterno atuendo blanco y negro.

–Ya casi está el té, Alba–, dice el pequeño. Albafica apenas si roza la huella morada del golpe del día anterior.

–Perdóname, Regulus–, susurra el joven, deja caer el brazo y se dirige a la entrada.

Antes de que vaya al claro para cortar la leña del día, Regulus lo alcanza. No, perdóname tú a mí, casi grita el niño para llamar su atención sin tocarlo. Albafica se da vuelta. Hay una sonrisa chueca en su rostro.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, Regulus–, dice y vuelve a rozar el moretón del niño. –No debí pegarte.

Regulus sonríe, pero en el fondo todavía siente curiosidad; ¿por qué lo abofeteó?, ¿qué le pasó en la espalda?… ¿Qué le hicieron? No se atreve a preguntar ni ahora ni a medio día, cuando le lleva el té, casi frío, previendo que una bebida demasiado caliente no va a refrescarlo si tiene puesto ese chaleco tan grueso para estas épocas de calor.

Es Albafica quien le dirige la palabra en el claro. Sentados ambos en un pedazo de tronco ancho, los ojos en el horizonte, el joven le dice al menor que no tiene la culpa de nada.

–Pero, ¿qué te pasó?–, aventura Regulus al ver una expresión más relajada en el rostro serio del mayor.

–No puedo decirte–, responde Albafica, el pocillo de té entre los pies y sus dedos retorciéndose de nerviosismo, rozando sus muñecas como si recién lo liberaran de las ataduras de hace tanto. –Y por favor, no vuelvas a preguntármelo otra vez.

Regulus presiente un nuevo enojo en esas palabras de su protector.

–No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo–, susurra.

Lástima, piensa el niño. Quería compartir su pena, quería ser un apoyo para el mayor, quien lo ha cuidado tanto. Y ahora sólo puede pensar en él como en alguien que soportó lo mismo que la única víctima de flagelación que ha visto.

Fue una vez en otro pueblo. Albafica acudió a emplearse como obrero en un monasterio; se estaba ampliando el ala de los dormitorios y necesitaban hombres que ayudaran a cortar y transportar las vigas, los bloques. Debió llevar consigo a Regulus, ya que Mariori y Katerina estaban fuera y además, con apenas seis años, no era buena idea dejar al menor solo en la choza.

Entonces, mientras Albafica iba y venía con enormes vigas apoyadas en el hombro, junto a otros siervos, el pequeño Regulus se quedó sentado en una esquina del inmenso patio del monasterio. No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendiste?, no tardaré mucho, le había dicho el mayor. Regulus asintió, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba junto a hombres mayores para cortar y cargar madera. De tanto en tanto, levantaba la mano para decir hola y adiós, sonriendo. Luego, ya aburrido, un conjunto de sayales le llamó la atención. Y se levantó y los siguió.

Era un grupo de monjes que arrastraba a otro, gritándole algo acerca de una penitencia, de deshacerse de ciertos pensamientos pecaminosos. El niño, a pesar de no comprenderlos, no pudo sino ver cómo desnudaban el torso de aquel monje, cómo ataban sus manos a un poste bajo, cómo lo golpeaban en la espalda con una vara larga y delgada.

Albafica llegó corriendo poco después, cuando Regulus miraba entre gritos y lágrimas el cuerpo de aquel monje, cubierto de marcas rojas y de lamentos.

–¿No te ordené que no te alejaras?–, recuerda Regulus que le dijo su hermano mayor, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. El niño se acuerda también de su llanto de no acabar, de sus pesadillas de cuando volvieron a casa.

–A lo mejor…

Pero no. No quiere ver a Albafica sujeto a un poste, recibiendo semejante castigo. Aunque no puede evitarlo. Por la noche lo atormenta no el sendero cundido de luna y la amenaza de los árboles, sino el poste de aquel monasterio en remodelación. El cuerpo inmovilizado ahí no es el del monje de aquel viaje, sino el de su hermano. Albafica pelea con las sogas y agita la cabeza. A su alrededor, los mojes gritan en un idioma que el niño no comprende. Seguro son insultos; Regulus lo adivina en los rostros deformes a fuerza de muecas, en los empujones que esos hombres le dan a su hermano, indefenso, antes de empezar a golpearlo con la vara.

–¡Albafica, no!

El grito de Regulus despierta al mayor. Albafica se apresura y arrodillado junto al camastro que ocupa su hermano menor, lo sacude por un hombro y revuelve sus cabellos.

–¿Qué pasa?–, pregunta.

–N-nada… Una pesadilla…

Cuando Regulus va a abrazar a Albafica, el joven se pone de pie y va a buscar un poco de agua. No te preocupes, sólo fue un mal sueño, le dice al regresar, el pocillo del té entre las manos. El niño asiente, no muy convencido, y trata de sonreír para que el mayor no se preocupe, suficiente tiene con la leña que debe entregar en un par de días en el pueblo; no ha terminado y si no se apresura no le van a pagar.

…**Continúa…**

**¡Escribidora de sexta!, grita el Fénix, reclamando el salto tan repentino entre el capítulo anterior y este. La autora, sonriendo, le contesta que no sabía que estuviera tan intrigado con su historia… Silencio total del caballero.**


	13. 1741, septiembre 5, en el monasterio

¡Saludos, lectores! (El Fénix alza la mano y grita "puedes llamarme Ikki". A su lado, Máscara de Muerte se atraganta de risa. La autora baja la mirada, seria de pronto).

Ya avanza enero (dice, tratando de ignorar a los caballeros) y les traigo una entrega más de esta cruel historia que espero siga siendo de su agrado.

**Tot12**: jajajajaj, Ikki vago… Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar, amiga. Pobre Alba traumado, no quiere que lo toquen, como en la serie… Ya verás cómo acabó lo de esos tipos que obligaron a Regulus a mendigar y cómo cambió también la historia del pequeño leoncito.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: muchas gracias por comentar, amiga, y por leer. Alba, pobre, quedó todo traumado. Ese constante "no me toques" es casi el lenguaje de este caballero, siempre lo dice en la serie y el manga, es por la preocupación de que el veneno de su sangre pueda alcanzar a los demás, medio paranoico pero así es, se aísla. Y bueno, para efectos del fic, tomo ese "no me toques" como parte de su trauma por las cicatrices y el mal recuerdo, no quiere que nadie las vea, para que no le tengan lástima, y mucho menos que las toquen. Espero te guste esta actualización, más tierno Regulus.

A quienes lleguen a leer, también muchas gracias (todavía cree en Santa Claus, le dice Máscara Mortal a Ikki tan alto como para que la autora lo escuche), espero les siga gustando la intervención del leoncito del siglo XVIII. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos y atormentables personajes. Buen provecho, ya pueden pasar…

**13.- 1741, septiembre 5, Regulus, en el monasterio**

No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendiste?, no tardaré mucho, le dice Albafica. Y el niño asiente, y se queda sobre esa enorme piedra, viendo cómo su hermano mayor alcanza a hombres con el doble de su edad, sombras fornidas que, junto al muchacho de catorce años, esperan las órdenes del jefe de obras.

No es difícil obedecer. Regulus se entretiene viendo el ir y venir de las personas empleadas en ese sitio. Monasterio, dijo Albafica que se llamaba antes de partir. También lamentó que sus amigas tuvieran que visitar a un pariente enfermo; no podrían cuidar de Regulus como en otras ocasiones, pocas, que había tenido que ausentarse para buscar un empleo temporal. Mariori y Katerina estarían fuera muchos días, entonces Albafica debía llevar consigo al menor, pues no era buena idea dejarlo solo en la cabaña del bosque. El ex aprendiz de Lugonis temió por el camino, por los salteadores y la soledad de ciertos senderos, no por el comportamiento del pequeño de seis años. Regulus se queda donde le indique su hermano. Ha aprendido a obedecerlo con una sonrisa. Aunque no por ello el mayor deja de voltear de tanto en tanto, desde su acarreo de vigas, terrones y agua.

Pero el niño no se ha movido. Cuando Regulus ve que el mayor se vuelve le responde con una sonrisa y una mano en alto. Hola–adiós, dice el pequeño a cinco dedos. Y Albafica vuelve a acarrear madera junto con los otros siervos, confiando en que Regulus, como siempre, obedecerá.

Pero poco antes de que el día llegue a la mitad, cuando el sopor comienza a acumularse sobre los párpados de Regulus, cuando Albafica y los hombres que trabajan en la construcción de un nuevo edificio no son cuerpos sólidos sino borrones apenas diferentes del muro que están construyendo, algo llama la atención del menor.

Es un grupo de sayales cada vez más cercanos. Avanzan como si fueran uno solo, pero las voces delatan su multitud. Unas muy roncas y altas, alguna suplicante, apenas distinguible. Regulus no las entiende. En cambio, mientras el grupo se aproxima, ve entre los rostros uno que se le hace conocido. Mugriento y rojo por el sol, como los otros, lo rodea un aura de cabellos cortísimos. Hay algo familiar en sus ojos claros, en su mentón fino. De momento el niño no sabe dónde más ha visto ese rostro. Porque lo ha visto antes. Entonces la serenidad llenaba sus rasgos, era como si durmiera, como si reposara iluminando la oscuridad circundante.

¿Papá?, dice el niño mientras, adormecido, abandona el lugar donde Albafica lo dejó y sigue al grupo de monjes. Esa palabra no la había dicho jamás. Ha dicho hermano, Mari, Kati, pero papá no. Y sin embargo siente como si ya conociera antes de hoy esas cuatro letras, como si emergieran de un sitio oculto en sus recuerdos, de un rincón negro y empolvado, muy pequeño, hecho con tablas y palma, rodeado por terrenos ahítos del lodo de las primeras lluvias.

Cuando sus pasos llegan cerca de donde se detiene el grupo de monjes, Regulus ve cómo dos pares de manos despojan de sus ropas al hombre que le parece conocido. Ahora vives fuera del mundo, deberías deshacerte pronto de tales pensamientos, son pecaminosos, le dice una voz anónima, cascada, al tiempo de que sus manos quedan atadas a un poste de no mucha altura. El peso de esos reclamos deja al hombre de rodillas, la cabeza reposando en la madera nudosa, llena de astillas, y la espalda ofrecida a los golpes de una vara que dibuja líneas rojas sobre unas cicatrices viejas.

El niño no deja de mirar. Papá, repite en un susurro, escucha los primeros lamentos. La palabra se posa en ese cuerpo lacerado sin que Regulus se dé cuenta. Así, de pronto, esos hombres están golpeando a alguien cercano a él. A un hombre que, ahora está seguro, vio antes, hace años.

Ese hombre de rostro sereno reposa junto a un camino húmedo, llenas de luna la frente y las mejillas, tanto como ese sendero solitario por el que Regulus caminara a tropezones hasta llegar junto al mayor y dejarse caer junto a él.

Papá, grita el niño. Y apoya las manos en el rostro sereno. Y mesa esos cabellos claros. Intenta hacer que ese hombre despierte, que abra los ojos y regresen juntos a la cabaña. Pero el adulto no responde. La cera de su cuerpo permanece fría al tacto. Papá, vuelve a llamar el menor, voltea la cabeza del hombre hacia un lado. Y entonces la ve. La mancha de sangre como pétalos alrededor de los labios. Ven, vámonos, insiste Regulus mientras, con la manga, retira ese líquido rojo de la piel. Vámonos, tengo hambre, vamos a cenar, vamos a buscar el desayuno, papá, papá… Su mente no alcanza a comprender que el hombre no volverá a levantarse y su lengua es insuficiente para expresar sus deseos. Del niño nada más se oyen los "p-pa" envueltos en lágrimas y gritos.

Pronto la escena del sendero nocturno cunde el día en el monasterio. Regulus, sin percibirlo, empieza a gritar como si estuviera junto al hombre que yace en su memoria desde hace unos segundos. Ahora sus palabras y lengua alcanzan para pedir vámonos, tengo hambre, vamos a cenar, vamos a buscar el desayuno, papá, papá. Y así lo hace. Y su voz llega al sitio donde Albafica, inclinado, se apresta a sostener una gruesa viga.

El antiguo aprendiz de Lugonis se disculpa con sus tres compañeros y corre hasta donde había dejado al niño sentado. No está, no está, repite, la respiración entrecortada por la prisa, y empieza a mirar en redondo.

Lo descubre casi en seguida. El niño está de pie, muy cerca de un grupo de sayales. Albafica suspira, camina con calma hacia aquel lugar, la esquina de un patio lleno de terrones, iridiscente por el sol en lo más alto de su ruta.

–¿No te ordené que no te alejaras?–, le reclama al menor, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Pero el niño no reacciona. Sigue gritando "papá, papá", dos sílabas húmedas de un llanto imposible de contener y tan abundante, que Albafica decide ir con el maestro de obras a disculparse y a pedirle permiso para retirarse, así como el pago proporcional de su de pronto demasiado corta jornada de trabajo.

De vuelta en la cabaña del bosque, casi de noche, Regulus oye a Albafica quejarse con Mariori, que regresó junto a su hermana antes de lo planeado. Se escucha muy desanimado. No quisieron pagarme porque no completé la jornada, le dice a su amiga. La joven menea la cabeza, hunde los dedos entre sus cabellos castaños y mira la ventana.

–Ladrones–, susurra.

–Me preocupa más Regulus, Mari, nunca se había portado así.

–Siento que no hayamos podido cuidarlo como otras veces.

–No tienes por qué disculparte…

Entonces, en silencio los dos se vuelven a ver al niño, que se acerca a Albafica y extiende los brazos para tener un refugio: el rostro del monje al que castigaran sigue presente.

–Me voy, Alba; Kati está sola.

–Gracias por venir, Mariori–, se despide él para después llevar a Regulus al otro lado de la sábana que parte en dos la única habitación. Seguro está cansado, se dice mientras arropa al menor y se sienta a su lado.

Pronto el niño está dormido y Albafica va a buscar agua. Entonces acomete a Regulus la pesadilla que años después tendrá de nuevo sin que recuerde haberla sufrido antes.

Regulus es demasiado joven, dos años acaso. Apenas se sostiene en pie. Sale a tropezones de una choza sumida en la negrura. Cae varias veces, se llena las palmas y las rodillas con el lodo de una lluvia reciente. Gotas todavía flotan en la noche y un sendero se adentra en el bosque, lleno de luna. El niño se aleja de la choza entre árboles que lo amenazan con sus ramas, el viento le chilla en los oídos y se ríe de sus lamentos. Papá. Papa, repite el niño a la distancia de los años, sobre un jergón. Y desde su sueño el camino le responde con ráfagas por momentos más violentas, con una barrera apretada de troncos que siguen silbando, que lo asustan. Papá, vuelve a lamentarse Regulus. Y el pequeño que es en la pesadilla intenta llegar más allá del bosque, donde hay un resplandor dorado. Pero las mantas con las que Albafica lo arropó le pesan y no lo dejan avanzar. Y el sendero se alarga y siguen riendo las ramas entre el viento. Y Regulus tropieza una, dos, tres veces más. Y así llega hasta donde destella el dorado del resplandor. Lo recibe la silueta del hombre que los monjes castigaran. Es casi idéntico, a no ser por el tono en los cabellos del monje, un poco más oscuros. Papá, susurra el niño fuera del sueño, pues dentro esas palabras son meros balbuceos. Pero los ojos no se abren, el cuello no gira. Ese hombre parece dormir, dormir en mitad de un sendero plateado por la luna. Papá, insiste Regulus con la voz y con un brazo. Agita al durmiente sin obtener respuesta, voltea su cabeza hacia un lado. Es entonces cuando repara en las manchas rojas alrededor de los labios del adulto dormido. Parecen pétalos arrancados a una rosa. Regulus pequeño no sabe nombrarlas, Regulus dormido sabe cómo se llaman. Sangre. El hombre está muerto. O herido. Pero no. Herido se lamentaría. Eso el niño no lo sabe. Y pelea aún para hacerlo abrir los ojos. Le limpia el rostro con una manga, lo zarandea con la fuerza de sus escasos dos años. Asustado. Quiere volver con él a la cabaña, cenar, ver esas luces amarillas y anaranjadas que iluminan sus noches. Papá, grita al fin Regulus.

Quien acude a su llamado no es el hombre rubio del sueño sino Albafica. Su protector lo sacude con rudeza casi. Lo obliga a abrir unos ojos anegados de llanto. Papá, repite aún quien considera su hermano menor. Y aunque el ex aprendiz de Piscis casi no demuestra su afecto le regala un abrazo. Acunándolo. Tranquilizándolo con frases cortas. Fue un sueño, no pasa nada, cálmate Regulus, todo está bien.

El niño dedica a su protector una inmensa mirada azul de ojos de par en par. Se abraza a él como si fuera a deshacerse.

–Papá–, llora cundido de sueño.

–Todo está bien–, repite el mayor con una sonrisa, después mira hacia afuera. Falta todavía tanto para el amanecer, parece.

Regulus vuelve a dormirse en la tranquilidad del abrazo de Albafica. El mayor ya no regresa a su camastro. Y cuando se asegura que el niño ya no va a despertar, se sienta en un banco para vigilar su sueño.

Por la mañana Regulus ve a su protector recargado contra el muro. Duerme, su rostro reposa en el vértice de esa única habitación. Las manos desmayadas en el regazo. El niño sonríe, se acomoda bajo las mantas. Se le ha olvidado la pesadilla.

–Alba–, susurra apenas, no se atreve a interrumpir el descanso del mayor.

Unos momentos más tarde Albafica despierta sobresaltado. Como si alguien lo hubiera empujado desde el interior una pesadilla. Ursus, dice. El niño no comprende, sólo sabe repetir: Alba.

El muchacho se acerca a él.

–Perdón.

–¿Por qué?

–Por mi culpa no te pagaron…

Silencio. Albafica mira a Regulus negando con la cabeza.

–Oí cuando se lo decías a Mari.

–No es culpa tuya. Anda, vamos a desayunar.

–¿No estás enojado?

Los ojos abiertos, enormes del niño, ponen una sonrisa en el rostro de Albafica. No, no está enojado. No podría enojarse por algo como el dinero ante esa mirada que salvara hace unos dos años y medio.

–No. Ya podré emplearme en otra obra–, consuela al menor el antiguo aprendiz de caballero. Y no miente. Seguido hay ampliaciones, nuevas construcciones. Está la venta de la leña en el pueblo también. Trabajo no le faltará.

…**Continúa…**

**El caballero más hermoso del siglo XVIII, a quien le disgusta que le digan "hermoso", se acerca con una rosa negra en la mano. La autora se esconde. ¡¿Cómo que trabajo gratis?!, reclama. La autora se encoge de hombros pensando que el mundo es así, cruel, que para qué lo defienden los caballeros si no lo merece… Sí, anda depre, como casi siempre.**


	14. 1737, la muerte de un caballero dorado

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Ojalá este año nuevo esté tratándolos muy bien. A mí, más o menos, tengo no tanta inspiración, bastantes dudas acerca de un escrito extra-caballeros que he estado postergando durante meses y quiero que quede ya (sospecho que mi musa estará secuestrada en un jardín de rosas envenenadas, no sé por qué). En fin, tengo para ustedes la actualización de esta sufriente historia…

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, amiga… Los bronces, aún falta no sé cuánto para que regresen, pero su entrada será triunfal, ya estoy planeándola… También falta poco para que veas cómo es que salvaron al pequeño leoncito de esos explotadores. Los nombres de las hermanas que ayudan a Albafica los tomé de una novela de Nikos Kazantzakis, ambientada en Grecia, _Cristo de nuevo crucificado_, se llama, y pues me parecieron bien, como el Santuario y el pueblo están en Grecia… Le copié.

**ShunLove**: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por entrar a asomarte a este rincón de escritores crueles, muajajajajaja (risa tipo Máscara Mortal). Qué curioso eso que comentas, no sabía que las historias M no aparecen en el listado, esta página sigue siendo un misterio, aunado a mi más que pésimo inglés… Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y cómo está escrita (sonrojo). Sí, Hades ganó en este pasado alterno, y bueno, ya verás lo que pasó con Athena, Sasha, pues Saori sí murió cuando lo de la flecha fantasma. Haciendo cuentas, creo que llevo como once años escribiendo y de caballeros como dos y medio o tres, aunque aquí en la página apenas cumplí dos.

**Geminisnocris**: amiga, muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu huella. Alba, pobre, quedó traumado y no quiere ni que descubran las cicatrices de su espalda, ni que lo toquen, no quiere que nadie le tenga lástima. Fue como un reflejo, aun así no debió golpear a Regulus. Pero eso no le quita ser responsable y trabajar y cuidar del pequeño leoncito, a quien ya estoy atormentando con esos sueños confundidos con la realidad, pobre. Jajajaj, mis telarañas, tienes razón, pero yo solita me eché la soga al cuello, y ahora debo regresar sobre lo ya escrito y hacer como previo una cronología.

**Selitte**: muchísimas gracias por ir leyendo y comentar, ¡bienvenida! Sí, será un camino alterno a las 12 Casas, alterno y bastante triste para los personajes, por un lado los de bronce clásicos, a los que despojé de esperanzas y de diosa (muajajajaja) y por otro los dorados Lost Canvas, que debido a algo que ya casi abordo, sus historias son diferentes a la oficial. Sí, pobre Shun, según yo nunca se enteró de lo que el menordomo le hizo a su hermano, se habría sentido mucho más culpable. En cuanto a la "santa" inquisición, así se las gastaban, nada ver los instrumentos en fotos, ¡auch!, no quiero ni pensar en los pobres que tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus garras, sólo por no creer o no creer como ellos mandaban. Y Alba, me encanta este caballero, es tan melancólico y fuerte, aunque aquí Lugonis no lo ve así, y supuso que su aprendiz estaría mejor fuera del Santuario que inmerso en las batallas y las misiones. Espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos.

**Liluel Azul**: ¡muchas gracias por ir leyendo y comentando! Alba bello, jajaja, lo que pasa es que en su gaiden aparecen recuerdos de cuando era niño, ¡y era tan tierno!, parecía un poco frágil, además, muy delgado, por eso su maestro no lo creyó capaz de seguir con el entrenamiento. Tuvo miedo, pobre Lugonis (creo que sí se merece unas patadas), cree que Alba estará mejor fuera del Santuario, lejos de las batallas, pero ya verás cómo le va, como si lo persiguiera la mala suerte, o la fatalidad… Los mangas los compré donde trabajo :P muajajajaja, fue la edición española, un poco de modismos, aunque los prefiero leídos y no escuchados, me chocan, jajajaj. Eso sí, no los tengo completos y debo esperar el último número del G y tres de los últimos del Lost Canvas, así que todavía falta un rato. En cuanto a esos inquisidores… No puedo cambiar de opinión acerca de ellos, con uno solo que hayan quemado me parece más que terrible, con todo y que las leyes de entonces sean súper crueles, y sí lo eran, pero peor estos, que basándose en ser emisarios de un "dios verdadero" hayan hecho tales barbaridades. Para un cuento acerca de los cátaros, leí en un librito de una académica francesa, si mal no recuerdo, y que sólo por sus hermosas ilustraciones ya vale muchísimo la pena, que hicieron una hoguera para 200 cerca de un castillo en Francia, el de Montsegur, y que fue no tanto por la herejía en sí misma, sino porque esta creencia estaba teniendo una estructura, una organización, y estaba ganando muchos adeptos. Me imagino a esos inquisidores (que me parece ya existían desde alrededor del año 1200 o algo así, y precisamente formados para perseguir a los albigenses) casi diciendo que nadie fuera a otra tienda más que a la suya, que la suya era la única buena. En la inquisición no me adentraré tanto, pero para consultar cuento con los libros de la biblioteca, ahí está también la británica (y coincido, los partidos, todos, son una bola de ratas).

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: ¡gracias por comentar, amiga! Fue triste este capítulo, tierno ver cómo Alba cuida de un hermano menor y mala onda que a Alba no quisieran pagarle, jajaj, ha habido tranzas desde siempre, y bueno, ya verás lo que pasó con el papá del pequeño leoncito, en este capítulo sigo con eso, espero que te guste.

A todos, muchas gracias por entrar a leer esta cruel historia. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus tan bellos personajes; ahora pueden pasar a servirse su rebanada de drama (alerta de escena muy triste, lectores). Buen provecho.

**14.- 1737, febrero 2, Regulus, la muerte de un caballero dorado**

Papá regresa. Después de una semana vuelve a pararse en el dintel. Tan alto, tan imponente dentro de ese ropaje color oro. La mujer que cuida de Regulus se acerca a él, le palpa un brazo, sonríe, se alegra al verlo. Señor Ilias, saluda en un susurro. El hombre asiente, aguanta un carraspeo y se vuelve para ver al niño. A su hijo.

–Está creciendo mucho–, dice ella, la mirada en dirección al pequeño en pie, cuerpo débil sosteniéndose de la pata de una silla.

El hombre se adelanta. Tiene una sonrisa muy frágil en los labios, un temblor en los dedos, un sollozo al fondo de la garganta. Antes de que se incline el niño está ya ofreciéndole los brazos, inmerso en el temblor de quien apenas si es capaz de sostenerse unos pocos instantes en pie.

–Pp-a..

–Regulus…

Su propio susurro quiebra la sonrisa de Ilias. Siembra lágrimas que van a morir dentro de la armadura de Leo. El pequeño sigue estirando los brazos e Ilias lo alza casi hasta tocar el techo de la cabaña, un techo de hojas secas y troncos. A través de su llanto, el caballero dorado adivina la persona futura de su hijo de poco más de un año. Y siente no poder verlo crecer. Siente no adormecerse frente al fuego en su compañía o mirar las constelaciones o esperar junto a él a la diosa que Sage le encomendara encontrar junto con Lugonis y Krest. No puede evitarlo. Aunque en su ausencia su hijo Regulus lo escuche hablar dentro del viento y aunque él lo observe convertirse en un adulto desde las frondas, desde la marea que baña las costas del mundo, no puede evitar lamentarse por una ausencia tan cercana ya, pues la siente al interior de su propio cuerpo, arañándole la garganta, haciéndolo verter disparos de sangre con cada carraspeo. Está muriendo. Y Regulus va a quedarse solo.

–…¿Qué va a pasar contigo?–, se dice Ilias abrazando a su hijo.

Quería mantenerlo lejos, ajeno a los guerreros que pelean por Athena. Por eso propuso a Lugonis y a Krest que buscaran a la diosa cada quien por su lado. Para cumplir la orden del Patriarca lo más pronto posible, sí, pero también para refugiarse aunque sea un par de días a la semana dentro de esta cabaña y ver al pequeño Regulus, al hijo de un caballero dorado ignorante del Santuario.

Y ahora no podrá evitarlo: el huérfano deberá hacerse fuerte y quizás entrenar como él entrenó antes, siendo aún muy joven. Demasiado. Tal vez herede a Leo, piensa con una media luna en los labios sin darse cuenta. Padre e hijo unidos más allá de la muerte por una armadura; no es mala idea. Sólo… Sólo le hubiera gustado saber a salvo al niño. Sin necesidad de elevar su cosmos ante la amenaza de la Guerra Santa.

–Y ahora…

La mujer que cuida de Regulus observa a Ilias de pronto con cara de duda. Las cejas en alto, los surcos de su frente se acentúan. El guerrero responde a su mirada. No quisiera preocuparla, no le gusta preocupar a los demás.

–Saldré un momento, enseguida regreso–, dice, devuelve al niño al suelo. La mujer asiente con la cabeza. Preparará la cena del pequeño para después bañarlo y arroparlo para dormir, enumera ante el guardián de Leo. –Es muy amable de su parte, muchas gracias.

Luego de una reverencia Ilias sale a la noche. Detrás, en la choza, la mujer va a encender fuego y Regulus observa la puerta abierta. Pp-a, dice alzando una mano extendida, los ojos azules de par en par. Y el dintel le devuelve un trozo de bosque vacío, unos pasos a cada momento más silenciosos.

–Pp-a.

La soledad en torno a Regulus gana calado luego de sus balbuceos. Nadie responde; la mujer está inclinada ante el fuego del hogar y el guerrero dorado no vuelve.

El niño quiere verlo de nuevo. Entonces, tambaleándose, camina hacia la puerta y sale. En el bosque todavía hay restos de la lluvia anterior a la llegada de Ilias. Gotas de agua escurren de las frondas, humedecen los cabellos del pequeño mientras los pies de éste chapotean en algún encharcamiento. Regulus cae. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro, a lo largo de un sendero que parece una plancha metálica sobre un abismo negro. Luego se levanta con las rodillas y las manos llenas de tierra mojada. Pero sigue caminando. No importan las sombras de ciertas ramas largas o la voz del viento en los árboles. Quiere ver a Ilias de nuevo. A su papá. Está tardando demasiado.

A un lado y a otro del sendero las sombras crecen y se encojen y vuelven a estirarse y a agazaparse con las garras de fuera para atacar. Regulus no las ve. Regulus anda con una sola sílaba colgándole de los labios. P-pa… Pp-a, repite como en la choza, como tantas veces en brazos de la mujer que lo cuida mientras el guerrero no está, como en esas largas ausencias de pronto reducidas, salpicadas por ocasiones en las que el hombre vuelve para ir a pescar con su hijo, para sentarse en el claro cercano a observar la tarde al lado del niño, quien juguetea con la estela de un animal súbito, furtivo, que ha corrido a ocultarse entre la foresta.

Un poco después el claro está a la vista. Plata como el sendero. Un espejo entre la negrura. Ahí está la silueta del hombre. Ilias debió recostarse para observar el cielo. O no parecería una roca alargada, sinuosa. Seguro duerme. Pp-a… Regulus llega junto a él y se sienta. Es como si otro. No tiene ya ese ropaje que hace de él un dios, sino una camisa clara y un sobretodo cubriendo sus hombros. Más allá una enorme caja dorada. El pequeño apenas si la nota, entretenido en sacudir el brazo del hombre, tan profundamente dormido que no se mueve.

–Pp-a…–, grita, mueve con toda la violencia que cabe en sus miembros de año y medio la mano del hombre. Le voltea la cabeza. Es entonces cuando lo ve.

Es una flor deshojada, una flor roja que reposara alrededor de los labios del adulto. El niño no sabe qué es. Ignora también el nombre de esa opresión cada vez mayor al fondo de su pecho. Lo único es seguir llamando a gritos al hombre. Hacerlo despertar. Volver con él a la cabaña, dentro de su abrazo, y compartir la cena con la mujer que ahora seguro sigue vigilando la comida sobre el fuego.

No hay respuesta. Ninguna. Los pequeños gritos se quedan suspensos en la noche, idénticos a gotas de lluvia, y cuando la mujer llega corriendo, jadeante, encuentra a Regulus limpiando esos pétalos rojos del rostro de Ilias de Leo. Quizá libre de esa suciedad despierte.

–N-no… No puede ser…

El pequeño voltea al escuchar esos murmullos quebrados por algún sollozo. Se siente alzado del suelo, de pronto inmóvil dentro del regazo donde cada noche se queda dormido. Pero no hay protección sino encierro. Porque quiere seguir sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de Ilias y en brazos de la mujer ya no puede hacerlo.

Las horas hasta la llegada del día se vuelven confusas para el niño. Una maraña de ires y venires adultos llena la cabaña. Hay un hato blanco en el suelo, justo a la mitad de la habitación. Largo, sin rostro. Y nadie le permite verlo. Hay también un sitio que recibe la enorme caja dorada que estaba en el claro. Es una excavación de cierta profundidad al interior de la choza, cercana al dintel. Dentro de ella la urna es negrura, nada, después de haber sido arrastrada desde el claro por varios hombres para que nadie la robara. Le pertenecía al señor Ilias y ahora será de Regulus, dice la mujer que cuida del niño, ahí está bien, nadie tiene ninguna razón para tomarla. Con esas palabras a modo de réquiem desaparece de la vista de todos esa enorme urna, como también desaparecerá el bulto blanco de la superficie del mundo.

Regulus lo ve desde el regazo de la mujer. Observa absorto el bulto atado con un par de cuerdas, descendiendo en un agujero hecho justo delante del dintel. El niño también escucha a los mayores murmurar. Despedirse. Pero no sabe el significado de tales palabras. No sabe que son pétalos arrojados a una tumba. No importa; desde su ignorancia la opresión de su pecho se vuelve llanto. Uno silencioso, de no terminar, ni aunque lo acunen, ni aunque la leche mitigue su hambre.

La cadena de los días va convirtiendo ese bulto ingresado a la tierra en un borrón dentro de la joven memoria del niño. Pronto lo blanco, el rostro oculto debajo de ese lienzo algo percudido, va quedándose detrás de la necesidad de comer, de dormir, de un baño, de un cambio de ropa. Lo único que trastoca esa cotidianidad es, además de la ausencia de aquella figura imponente en el dintel, un llanto que deforma el rostro de la mujer y la coloca dentro de una edad venidera, de un tiempo en el que sus cabellos serán por completo blancos, finísimos, quizá cortos y escasos, uno donde los movimientos deberán hacerse con torpeza, apuntalados por una vara de pino a modo de bastón.

Pero Regulus, a pesar de la desmemoria, no es ajeno. Acompaña los sollozos de la mujer que lo cuida con los propios, con los abrazos débiles que caben en su cuerpo de año y medio, con miradas enormes y azules.

–Te quedaste huérfano, Regulus–, le dice la mujer en esas ocasiones, tomando el lugar de Ilias junto al fuego, junto al pequeño, tejiendo águilas deformes con sus dedos breves y gruesos.

Un día, pensando en la madre del niño, muerta en cuanto él lloró por primera vez, a la mujer se le ocurre que sería mejor irse de allí con Regulus. En la choza están solos, el bosque es un hervidero de peligros para alguien tan pequeño. Quizás en el pueblo podría cuidar mejor de él.

–A ellos les hubiera gustado–, se consuela. En el recuerdo los ausentes, las mañanas cuando iba hasta la choza a ayudarle a la mujer del guerrero a preparar una comida de té y sopa, a lavar mantas como la que cubrió para siempre el rostro de Ilias, las tardes juntas, hablando de los habitantes del pueblo, algunos fueron a emplearse en casa del señor, está levantando un nuevo muro, las almenas necesitan reparación, y luego alguna interrupción del guerrero, sonriendo desde el dintel. Nos vemos el domingo, señora, se despedía entonces la mujer, inclinándose ante Ilias para luego irse y volver y alegrarse por el vientre cada vez más abultado de su patrona y amiga.

Felicidades, le dijo, recuerda, sonrojada al imaginarse el recibimiento que le diera a su marido en uno de tantos retornos: la tibieza de su pecho desnudo, el refugio que significaba sumergirse por completo entre sus piernas, su lengua húmeda recorriendo el cuerpo del hombre a fin de limpiar los restos de una reciente batalla.

–Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor.

Y con un "despídete, Regulus", una tarde clausura la puerta de esa choza y no la vuelve a abrir. El huérfano en un brazo, en el otro sus escasas ropas. La mujer camina el sendero que va hasta el claro en el bosque, hasta el pueblo donde vive con su hija, aún soltera, las dos lavando ajeno para mantenerse. Cuando atraviesan el sitio donde el niño encontrara el cadáver de su padre, vuelve la opresión al pecho del pequeño. Vuelve también el llanto, la sensación de estar preso en el abrazo protector de la mujer. Llora, Regulus, lo consuela ella, pensando en el olvido, buen remedio para el dolor y abundante cuando se tiene poco más de un año.

–A tu edad se borra todo fácil, hijo, en poco tiempo ni va a dolerte ni te acordarás–, escucha Regulus, sin entender, mientras un vacío negro va creciendo al fondo de su cuerpo.

…**Continúa…**

**¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Triste, triste, triste, pobre pequeño minino, dice la autora, pensando en que se ensañó con Regulus. Se me hace que ni sufriste, le responden dos viejos conocidos, ausentes en esta historia. Quién dice que no, se cruza ella de brazos, considerando, también, que quedó muy lindo el capítulo. ¡Modesta bastante!, le grita el Fénix…**

**Para quienes no están familiarizados con Lost Canvas: Ilias es el padre de Regulus y el anterior caballero de Leo. Muere tras una batalla con Radamanthys pero también está enfermo de tuberculosis. Pobre, su destino casi era morir o morir –y luego yo soy la cruel, muajajajajajaj.**


	15. 1738 diciembre 20 Regulus, lejos de casa

¡Saludos de fin de semana, lectores!

Espero se encuentren bien, casi es 14 de febrero y por mi parte celebraré con esta actualización, si es que se puede celebrar con tamaña crueldad… He estado un poco atareada con cierto cuento que había pospuesto durante meses a fin de pensar, de leer un poco (o un mucho) de unos temas que no entiendo: la filosofía (que hasta la más sencilla me parece bastante complicada, pues nunca la llevé en la escuela), ciertos aspectos de la cotidianidad en la Roma antigua. Por lo anterior, va terminándoseme el adelanto que tenía de esta historia, pero bueno, espero apresurarme con los siguientes capítulos para no afectar los tiempos de cada actualización.

**Mel-Gothc de Cáncer**: miles de gracias por seguir esta desoladora historia… Pobre pequeño león dorado, desde pequeño le toca sufrir bastante. Sentí tan feo al escribir cómo intenta despertar a Ilias, me imaginé que no sabe lo que es la muerte y por eso lo sacude para que abra los ojos, pero pues no fue así. Pobre también de Ilias, aunque por lo menos alcanzó a ver a su hijo una última vez. A ver qué te parece esta nueva actualización, en la que mi nivel de crueldad, creo, se ha disparado.

**Tot12:** ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios, amiga! Bastante cruel la muerte de Ilias, pero como dices, ya la autora lo había condenado antes de que llegara, yo, muajajajajajajaj… Ejem, perdón, esa risa marca Cáncer es adictiva. Pobre minino, como le dije a Mel, no sabe lo que es la muerte y cree que puede hacerlo despertar, ¡pequeño! Quedó tan tierno, no sé, me encanta Regulus de niñito, su autora lo dibuja tan tierno. Y bueno aquí le toca sufrir y mucho, ya verás con este capítulo.

**FJKimi:** ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia (¡de corrido! Y ya está bastante adelantada, doblemente gracias). Muy agradecida también por tus comentarios, no sé, me gustan los "y qué tal sí…", de los que parten la mayoría de mis fics, así como la narración en presente, como dices, te va metiendo, te lleva con ella. Pobres, ya ves cómo sufren todos, Lugonis por lo que pasó en su enfrentamiento con Sísifo para obtener la armadura, lo que afectó también su relación con Alba, a quien echó y mantuvo lejos del Santuario porque con eso creyó salvarlo de un destino trágico, y mira cómo terminó, torturado por ese tipo abusivo, ¡pobre Alba! Y ahora voy por Regulus (eso sonó a amenaza, jajaja)… Los caballeros de bronce clásicos tardarán un poco en reaparecer, el pollo rostizado (¡¿Cómo dijiste?!, se escucha, y la autora se esconde detrás de un estante) no aparecerá, pues como aún no llegaba con ellos al inicio de las Doce Casas, se quedó en algún punto de ese tiempo alterno en el que todos viven desde hace 240 años en el Lienzo Perdido de Hades. Pero ya estoy planeando su regreso triunfal, Shunny tendrá mucho peso en él, es mi favorito, se me hace tan melancólico, con toda esa culpa por lo que sufrió Ikki… Son perfectos, me encantan. Bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y de nuevo bienvenida.

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Para este capítulo, de nuevo, tengo una **advertencia de crueldad extrema** contra uno de los personajes, seguro saben ya contra quién (se esconde para que las fans del leoncito no la encuentren). Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes. Ahora sí, buen provecho, pueden pasar a servirse…

**15.- 1738, diciembre 20, Regulus, lejos de casa**

Regulus se aleja de la mujer siguiendo a un niño un poco mayor. No puede retirar la mirada de su cabeza. Es amarilla como el sol, casi blanca. Jamás había visto nada igual. Antes de que doble la esquina en la que esa cabeza desaparece, siente de pronto un peso en el hombro, una mano que lo aferra por el brazo izquierdo.

–Ven, te dije que no te alejaras–, escucha. La mano lo aprieta y el pequeño, todavía con los ojos en la esquina, no tiene más remedio que regresar junto con la mujer al puesto de frutos rojos donde estaba antes de que apareciera aquel niño.

De vuelta con quien lo cuidara en la cabaña del bosque, Regulus se queda observando la puerta de la estrecha vivienda mientras las mayores discuten.

–Hoy casi se me pierde, ya no podemos tenerlo.

–Actea…

–No, mamá, no digas que es un huérfano y no cuenta con nadie más que con nosotras, eso no basta, apenas si nos alcanza lo que ganamos y además…

Regulus entiende alguna palabra. Mamá, pierde, tenerlo. Sabe que las dos mujeres se refieren a él porque de tanto en tanto voltean a verlo, porque tienen su nombre en los labios, pero no puede comprender de qué se trata la plática o por qué Mandalenia, quien lo trajera en brazos hasta el pueblo, se limpia el rostro surcado de lágrimas y le sonríe con debilidad.

Mientras, Actea sigue quejándose. El pequeño es cada vez más inquieto. Nada más ver la puerta abierta sale corriendo. Dos veces ha tenido que ir por él. Apoya las manos sucias en la ropa limpia, desordena, llora, pide. Es un niño a fin de cuentas. Y ni ella ni su madre pueden ya tener a uno en casa. Demanda atención, cuidados. Y ninguna dispone de tiempo para dárselos. Por lo menos no del necesario.

–¿Pero es que no tienes alma?

–Lo que no tengo es paciencia, mamá, paciencia y fuerzas… Si sólo se tratara de un alma…

La mujer se queda pensando. Su hija tiene razón. Pero qué sería del huérfano sin ellas, sin ella. Qué pensarían la señora Arkhes y aquel guerrero dorado que alzó al pequeño casi hasta llegar al techo la noche de su muerte, el señor Ilias, qué sentirían al ver a su hijo vistiendo harapos, oculto en un montón de pedruscos o muerto de hambre y de frío en la calle, el cuerpo insepulto…

Con esa imagen dentro del pensamiento, la señora Mandalenia se inclina y toma a Regulus en brazos. No quiere verlo así. Y aunque no cuente con el conocimiento y la edad para entenderla, el pequeño responde a ese gesto con lágrimas, con la débil fuerza de sus manos. Y se aferra a ese pecho como si fuera una cuna. Y pasa los dedos entre esos mechones entrecanos, por encima del rostro de esa lavandera con quien ha vivido en el pueblo desde hace más de un año.

Actea no puede evitar una sonrisa apenas abierta. Su madre, antes de conocer al guerrero y a su mujer, iba y venía de las casas señoriales de este pueblo y del más cercano, los dedos llenos de la aspereza que dejan el jabón y la fricción contra las enormes rocas del río. Más que una mujer que ayuda a otras a lavar, parecía un fantasma, un espectro que llenara con lágrimas contenidas los patios y los enormes lienzos puestos al sol.

Sus ires y venires de sonámbula cambiaron la vez que la noche la atrapó en el bosque. Había llovido, los senderos estaban anegados tanto de agua como de luna. Pero a pesar de esa luz la señora Mandalenia no fue capaz ni de dar un paso. Y así, acurrucada en unos matorrales, la encontró el caballero del ropaje dorado, palabras con las que la mujer describió a Ilias. Altísimo, imponente, no me abandonó ahí ni me lastimó, le dijo Mandalenia la mañana siguiente a su hija Actea, quien había salido a buscarla por los alrededores. No la dañó, por el contrario le preguntó si estaba herida, si necesitaba ayuda. La llevó hasta la cabaña que compartía con una joven rubia que le ofreció té caliente y un rincón cerca del fuego para que se quitara de encima el frío.

A partir de entonces la pareja formó parte de los días de madre e hija. Ambas comentaban la larga ausencia del hombre, sus inciertas obligaciones, y la sonrisa de la joven, fresca y sincera pese a su soledad, llena de esperanza. Cuando Actea se enteró de que la pareja tendría un hijo, se alegró tanto como su madre, y junto a ella empezó a confeccionar alguna prenda para el niño en camino, contenta, pues Mandalenia había dejado de ser un espectro.

Después de muerta Arkhes, la señora Mandalenia llevaba a Regulus a su casa durante pocos días, otros ella debía dormir en la choza del bosque, a la espera de Ilias. Aun con esos traslados pudieron arreglárselas, pero la nueva situación era distinta. Ambas trabajaban, el pequeño huérfano comenzaba a caminar más deprisa y para las mujeres era imposible correr todo el tiempo detrás de él, de sus andares inquietos, de sus ojos y manos ávidos por tocar el mundo, por apresarlo y no dejarlo ir. A pesar de todo Actea cedió. Quizá con esfuerzo, tal vez turnándose, ocupando el lugar de su madre en los tendederos de las casas…

Un par de semanas después la cabeza amarilla vuelve a aparecer entre los puestos. Regulus la mira de nuevo. Nadie tiene esa cabeza. Las dos mujeres de casa son de cabello oscuro una y entrecano la otra. Y el cabello de los otros niños se parece más al suyo.

Debe venir de ese círculo claro que rueda allá lejos, piensa el huérfano, olvidándose de la mujer mayor, que ha ido al pueblo vecino por un encargo, olvidándose también de Actea, que negocia trocar algunas piezas de pan por un par de servicios de lavandería.

Y sigue al poseedor de semejante cabeza, como antes. No lo pierde de vista. Ese tono amarillo lo pone a soñar con los ojos abiertos, lo hace dar pasos más largos por momentos, lo lleva lejos de esa plaza donde los comerciantes muestran su mercancía. Y ahora no hay una mano que aferre su brazo izquierdo para detenerlo, no escucha ningún "te dije que no te alejaras". Por el contrario reina el silencio, su andar sin pausa.

De pronto alguien lo levanta del suelo. Un hombre. La cabeza amarilla avanza junto a ese cuerpo robusto y Regulus observa lo clara que es, los cabellos tan finos y sucios a un tiempo. Cuando ese color raro pierde novedad, el pequeño huérfano se da cuenta de lo desconocido del paisaje. Hay muy pocas construcciones, hay amontonamientos de rocas y árboles ralos, moribundos, solitarios. La hija de la lavandera ya no está, ni ella ni los comerciantes.

Pronto los ojos del niño se llenan de llanto y su lengua de gritos. Pronto, también, sus brazos pelean para liberarse del extraño, quien le responde con un golpe en el rostro.

–¡Cállate!–, le ordena el hombre. Y esa sola palabra parece una puerta cerrándose delante del hogar de las dos mujeres. Porque Regulus no sabe cómo regresar con ellas, porque no las volverá a ver otra vez.

Tras ese grito viene el silencio, una construcción de una sola planta lejos del pueblo, a la sombra de los restos de un acueducto. Regulus, en mitad de un llanto calmo, casi mudo, se ve arrojado al último rincón junto a otros niños, todos mayores. Quizás el nuevo nos ayude, sí, alguien tan chico por fuerza tiene que dar lástima, sí, podríamos hacernos ricos, escucha desde su rostro todavía húmedo, atrincherado tras sus puños. Mamá, pide, como si la simple palabra pudiera defenderlo de esos desconocidos.

Al anochecer no hay un pocillo de té o de leche tibia, sino un trozo duro de pan y una penumbra intranquila, sembrada de risas leves y murmullos, de voces que ordenan dormir porque mañana hay mucho trabajo y deben salir temprano. Regulus, aún lloroso, observa esa oscuridad y la encuentra semejante a una roca, a uno de los muros de la casa de la señora Mandalenia. Mamá, repite, como si con ello lo negro se abriera para permitirle volver al mercado, a la mano de Actea.

–Shhht, vas a hacer que vengan–, escucha sin entender, sin callarse.

Pronto una sombra altísima se hace presente en esa habitación, donde tratan de dormir cinco niños además de Regulus. En un silencio reciente, lleno de malos presagios, sólo la débil voz del pequeño huérfano atraviesa el aire como un tañido de arpa. Mamá, ven, pide todavía, los ojos enrojecidos.

Con mil demonios, ¿no puedes callarte?, pregunta esa sombra en tanto se adelanta varios pasos para inclinarse junto al nuevo, como lo han bautizado los niños mayores, que no son capaces más que de moverse a otro rincón y mirar, adivinando lo que pasará.

Regulus se encoge en el sitio donde se la ha pasado llorando, pidiendo que vengan por él. Te voy a dar una razón para que llores, le dicen, y semejantes palabras son el anuncio de una mano que se impacta en su rostro y siembra un hilillo rojo que nace de la nariz, de entre sus labios.

–Ya va a callarse–, susurra uno de los niños con timidez.

Pero el hombre no se detiene. Sujeta al pequeño por un brazo, sigue golpeándolo en la cara con el puño cerrado, luego lo libera unos instantes, sin dejar de acorralarlo, mientras se desabrocha el cinturón y forma un lazo con él. No, suplica alguno de los niños, después guarda silencio al ver la mirada furiosa del hombre, oscura, a juego con sus cabellos; no quiere ser el siguiente.

Así, callado, buscando el regazo del compañero más cercano, ese niño es testigo, junto a los demás, de los azotes que el hombre descarga sobre el nuevo. La espalda, los hombros, las piernas, no hay distinción, tampoco piedad.

El pequeño sigue llorando, ahora a gritos. Mamá, ven, no, las palabras se repiten siguiendo el mismo orden cada vez. Regulus trata de deshacerse del agarre del adulto, de sus golpes que, seguro, están dejándole heridas escarlata debajo de la ropa que le pusiera la hija de la señora Mandalenia.

El hombre no para hasta cansarse. Lo mismo va a pasarles a ustedes si no obedecen, mocosos, amenaza, el cinturón esgrimido a la manera de una espada subraya sus palabras. Ahora todos a dormir. Un escupitajo antes de aventar la puerta.

Aun estando a solas nadie se atreve a acercarse a Regulus. Lo ven. Está en el suelo, parece un hato de lienzos de tan inmóvil. Llora, no se levanta. Y así va quedándose dormido. Por la mañana los niños y un segundo adulto descubren las huellas de la golpiza a la luz que entra por el agujero del techo, por las ventanas traseras. El rostro del pequeño huérfano tiene varios moretones, unos cerca de los ojos, otros en la comisura de los labios. Hay lágrimas y sangre secas, suciedad. Debajo de una de las mangas, rota, se hinchan las marcas de los cinturonazos.

–No lo habrás matado–, reclama el adulto al hombre que va entrando. –No se mueve.

El otro se inclina, sacude al niño del hombro.

–No deberías preocuparte tanto; además, así dará más lástima y traerá una buena suma de dinero–, responde, a la espera de que el menor reaccione.

Pronto Regulus abre los ojos. Los ramalazos de dolor lo hacen recordar los golpes de la noche, el grueso cinturón en alto. No, vuelve a pedir, sin hablar, entre lágrimas apenas contenidas. El hombre le da una bofetada y luego de cortarle el cabello a tijeretazos, les ordena a los niños llevarlo al atrio de la iglesia más grande y enseñarle a extender la mano, a mendigar.

–Pobre de él si regresa sin nada–, susurra al ver al harapiento grupo alejándose.

Por la tarde, los niños vuelven y entregan a los hombres el contenido de sus bolsillos. Monedas de diferente tamaño y denominación van llenando una bandeja color plata, sumándose hasta formar una cantidad considerable. El último es Regulus, quien muestra sólo un par de monedas; lo único que consiguió.

–Te lo advertí, mocoso… Y tú, deja de verme así, sabes que esas son las reglas–, agrega el hombre ante su compañero, que niega con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no he dicho nada–, contesta al fin el otro, las manos en alto. Después ve cómo su cómplice arrastra al niño hasta el centro de la habitación, donde todos pueden verlo.

–Esto le pasa a los inútiles, que les sirva como ejemplo.

El hombre inmoviliza una de las pequeñas manos con la suya, la izquierda. En la derecha, el cinturón de la noche pasada. Regulus, a pesar de sus poco más de tres años, sabe que se repetirá la escena de ayer y adelantándose a los golpes con la hebilla, dice no y comienza a llorar, a llamar a la señora Mandalenia, a su hija, a tironearse, poco antes de recibir su castigo.

…**Continúa…**

**¡Pobre minino, pobre minino, esa terrible paliza, y con el cinturón, pobreeeeeeee pequeño Regulus…! Mientras la autora se lamenta, siente una presencia en el aire, una pregunta. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle eso a MI hijo?! No fui yo, se defiende, fueron esos tipos, cobardes… Pero el guerrero dorado no la escucha. ¿Por qué siempre me gano de enemigo a uno de los más fuertes, o al más psicópata, o al más malhumorado?, piensa la autora. Y no hay respuesta.**

**Nota: ****Arkhes aparece en el gaiden de Sísifo de Sagitario, es la pitonisa que le entrega a este personaje los documentos de Delphos, los cuales contienen profecías acerca de la guerra santa. En su historia "Dilema al cuadrado", Lobunaluna dice que ha leído en varios foros que ella es la madre de Regulus, esto se supone por la cercanía que muestra con el caballero de Leo en ese gaiden. De ahí tomé la idea para el nombre de la esposa de Ilias; los otros nombres, otra vez, son tomados de la novela de Nikos Kazantzakis "Cristo de nuevo crucificado".**


	16. 1739, abril 20, Regulus, libertad

¡Saludos de fin de semana lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, ya casi marzo, el año se pasa volando y las actualizaciones también… En cuanto a éstas, quiero comentarles que mis adelantos ¡se terminaron! He estado bastante atareada, revisiones de otros textos extra-caballeros, trabajo y cenicienteo me tienen un poco loca, con la necesidad de doparme… con refresco de cola, jajajajaj… Bueno, así que a partir de ahora no sé cuándo voy a actualizar de nuevo, pues los fragmentos que llevo escritos son de capítulos de más adelante que la continuación que tengo planeada…

**Tot12:** muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y por tu lectura, amiga. Pobre leoncito dorado, le tunden en serio, creo que Ilias se unirá a mi club de antifans, junto con Ikki, Mascarita y Albafica… Creo que seguiré tu consejo, me hace falta una mascota marca Cerberos, muajajajajajaj. Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer:** qué mala, jajajajaja, cuidado con Ilias, a mí ya me quiere lanzar un Plasma Relámpago, dicen que ya anda queriendo comprar a Goldie… Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia que, pareciera, tiene la única finalidad de torturar caballeros, muajajajaj, a ver qué te parece esta actualización, donde, de nuevo, el pequeño Regulus, alias "mocoso porfiado", la tiene difícil.

**Geminisnocris:** Muchas gracias por ir leyendo, amiga… ¿Viste? Pobre leoncito huérfano, golpeado por ese abusador… Espero disfrutes este capítulo, el último dedicado al pequeño Regulus.

A todos, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, les comento que este es el último capítulo que se centra en el leoncito de Lost Canvas (sí, verán correr la sangre de esos abusadores-secuestradores de niños, cortesía de Albafica). No sé cuándo podré actualizar, espero que pronto.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus bellos personajes (si me viera, se une a ellos para lincharme, jajajajaj), pasen a servirse un trozo de tragedia. De nuevo tengo una **advertencia de crueldad extrema**, ya saben contra quién… Buen provecho.

**16.- 1739, abril 20, Regulus, libertad**

Ha aprendido. En casi cuatro meses extiende la mano al tiempo de obligar al llanto a acudir a sus ojos. Llora lágrimas lentas y suplica por una caridad tan sólo con esa mirada de ojos azules. Pero sigue sin darle resultado, pues hasta en una esquina nueva, frente a una iglesia, pocas son las personas que se detienen a mirarlo, a rebuscar entre sus ropas, a obsequiarle una moneda que los dos hombres le arrebatarán nada más volver.

Por eso las golpizas son la constante. Regresa junto a los otros, que lo mantienen vigilado, entrega el dinero y espera. Casi siempre es el que lleva menos. En esas tardes uno de los hombres, el mismo de cada ocasión, ahora calvo luego de que desapareciera durante varios días, lo arrastra hasta el centro de la mirada de los otros y lo inmoviliza, amenazándolo con el cinturón. Esto pasa con los inútiles, que les sirva de ejemplo, dice con pocas variantes. Luego vienen los golpes. El castigo ha ido tornándose peor; en los glúteos, por encima de la ropa, con el pantalón enrollado en las piernas; en la espalda, cubierta por la raída camisa, desnuda, también… Los niños mayores observan, obligados, temerosos porque lo mismo puede pasarles mañana. Después lo dejan solo, encerrado en un cuarto de madera, pequeñísimo y cundido de murmullos.

Entonces Regulus llora sin siquiera un sollozo, cubriéndose la boca, o podría llamar al calvo, como la primera vez que durmió ahí, acurrucado en un montón de rocas y semidesnudo; sus lágrimas atrajeron al hombre, quien lo calló a fuerza de bofetadas.

Tales recuerdos sirven a su ánimo, predispuesto para la cara triste y la mano extendida, para suplicar por la caridad de los paseantes y comerciantes del domingo, por la de los apresurados hombres y mujeres que corren a lavar la ropa de los otros, a reparar los techos y los muros ajenos.

Ese día, pocas personas son las que llegan hasta esa pequeña iglesia, donde lo dejaron los niños mayores. Ya van dos veces seguidas que tengo que aguantarme los cintarazos, sí, yo también, ahora que le toquen a él, sí, seguro ya hasta se acostumbró, este es el peor lugar de todos, oyó antes de quedarse a solas, sentarse en el suelo y extender la palma delante de nadie. Regulus no se atrevió a protestar. Ya se las arreglaría, ya buscaría el bolsillo de un descuidado para deslizar la mano y extraer unas monedas, como ha tenido que hacer a veces.

Pero no encuentra la oportunidad. Mujeres caminan de prisa hacia las plazas, con niños de la mano, hombres atraviesan hablando entre ellos, sin hacer caso de la pequeña sombra recargada en el muro que repite "una caridad".

Entonces se acerca. Es una silueta alta, cubierta con unas ropas color marrón, burdas. Su andar es lento, titubea como si fuera capaz de romper el suelo bajo sus botas gastadas. El niño piensa en el cinturón del calvo azotando su piel desnuda, pone su mejor cara de sufrimiento y extiende la mano izquierda. La silueta no tarda en llegar hasta él e inclinarse.

–Una limosna… Por piedad…

Los ruegos del niño, aprendidos oyendo a los demás, hacen que la capucha marrón de quien se acercara caiga sobre unos hombros anchos. La silueta es un joven de cabello castaño, parecido al suyo, de ojos claros, ojos que se llenan de tristeza cuando el pequeño repite su parlamento. Una limosna, una caridad.

–¿Quién te hizo esto? Me recuerdas a…

Regulus no alcanza a escuchar más. Sonríe para el desconocido mientras desliza los dedos dentro de un bolsillo que descubre casi vacío a no ser por un par de monedas que podrían significar otro día sin azotes, que aprieta con la fuerza de sus poco menos de cuatro años. El otro parece no darse cuenta. Le acaricia la cabeza, le sonríe con amplitud, se pone de pie y se aleja con rapidez, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, de momento borroso por un olvido pasajero.

El pequeño queda solo, las monedas van a parar al bolsillo interior de su chaleco. Me recuerdas a… Las palabras del joven quedan en su mente, huérfanas como él mismo porque no puede saber a quién se refieren.

Poco después se acerca alguien más. No viene cubierto, como el joven de hace rato. El sol hace destellar sus cabellos lacios y largos con un azul como de piedra preciosa. Lleva un chaleco negro sobre la camisa blanca, de mangas largas. El huérfano lo observa buscar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón antes de llevar la mano vacía hasta sus cabellos castaños para revolverlos.

–Perdón–, escucha Regulus al mismo tiempo y no puede sino sonreír ante esa disculpa, ver cómo el muchacho se aleja y decirle adiós con la mano. Ya vendrán más, siempre vienen más, piensa.

Pero el resto de la tarde lo transcurre en soledad. Los siguientes en aparecer son los otros mendigos, que atraviesan delante de él luego de dedicarle apenas un vistazo, y uno de los hombres, quien lo toma de la mano para llevarlo por calles cada vez más solitarias, polvorientas.

No sirve de nada resistirse, bien lo sabe el pequeño huérfano. Aun así vuelve a intentarlo, y como antes en más de una tarde, Regulus se tironea. A la distancia parece un niño travieso que tiene miedo por el castigo venidero, merecidísimo, que ha de propinarle su padre por escaparse de casa.

Ya verás cuando lleguemos si sigues así, escucha el pequeño en un susurro. Y no puede evitar las lágrimas. Cuando lleguemos es el eco de otras tardes de bolsillos vacíos, cuando lleguemos se traduce en golpes con el cinturón, cada vez más violentos, y noches de espanto en el breve encierro de madera, en la parte de atrás del sitio abandonado donde viven. No, ruega el huérfano mientras su llanto se hace mucho más notorio, más amargo.

El hombre termina alzándolo en brazos poco antes de atravesar la puerta y cerrarla. Regulus, aunque todavía intenta deshacerse del agarre del adulto, ya no llora con la misma desesperación de hace unos instantes. Y es que ha alcanzado a ver al muchacho del chaleco negro y el cabello largo, lacio. Viene, piensa el niño, está siguiéndonos y el señor no se dio cuenta. Ese muchacho en algún momento llamará o empujará la puerta y entonces todos podrán escapar. O eso quiere el niño.

Mientras deberá recibir otra vez un castigo, pues de nuevo es quien aporta la menor cantidad de ingresos del día, sólo el par de monedas que hurtó. Cuando el hombre que lo trajo blande el cinturón sobre su cabeza, su compañero lo detiene.

–Espérate. No podemos pegarle eternamente–, dice. –¿Qué tal si lo cambiamos a la plaza? Y si vuelve a regresar sin nada entonces…

–Así no funciona y lo sabes–, lo interrumpe el calvo, –debemos mantener la disciplina con estos mocosos, si no, no podremos controlarlos más. ¿O qué sugieres?

El hombre no contesta. El calvo, luego de lamentar que los pocos años de Regulus no causen la compasión que calculara en un principio, al verlo descuidado, sin un adulto cerca, agrega:

–Es una boca que alimentar y ya. Un estorbo.

Su compañero asiente con la cabeza. –Tienes razón; a veces no trae dinero–, acepta al fin.

–Sí, hoy no consiguió casi nada, un par de monedas. Es que no le da lástima a nadie–, responde el calvo mirando al niño, que llora en un rincón, las piernas encogidas, un muro levantado con ambos brazos.

Silencio, el hombre se frota la barbilla.

–¿Y si lo dejáramos ciego?–, sugiere. El otro adulto niega con la cabeza, los ojos de par en par.

–No seas bárbaro; un brazo roto cuando mucho, o golpearlo, pero ¿los ojos?

–Podríamos sacárselos, ¿quién nos reclamaría?–, responde el calvo, acercándose a Regulus, a quien dedica una caricia que le revuelve los cabellos. –Es un huérfano. Además, a esa edad las vivencias se borran muy fácil; seguro en poco tiempo ni le duele ni se acuerda.

Al pequeño lo recorre un escalofrío. No le gustan esos dedos pálidos en su cabeza. Son peores que los cinturonazos. Y la sonrisa leve atemoriza más que las amenazas de otras ocasiones.

De pronto un intenso olor a rosas lo invade todo. Unos segundos después la puerta no es sino un amontonadero de astillas y crece un agujero enorme en la pared del fondo. Regulus, a diferencia de los otros niños, quienes salen por ese boquete, corriendo, entre lágrimas y gritos, se queda quieto, observando al joven del chaleco negro, que avanza hasta media habitación sin que lo dañe el vendaval que azota los muros y el cuarto contiguo. El niño no puede quitarle los ojos de encima; parece un gigante hecho con las constelaciones que observara junto a una figura alta y fornida, sin rostro desde hace algún tiempo.

De las manos de ese desconocido brotan flores idénticas a las que venden las mujeres en la plaza. O casi. Son rosas al principio rojas, luego van mudando de color. Negras, blancas. Los tallos asemejan flechas cada vez más puntiagudas que terminan derrumbando por completo la pared del fondo, que van a herir el cuerpo de los adultos, paralizados de miedo.

Regulus ignora cómo, pero escucha hablar al joven sin que éste mueva los labios. Parece que leyera sus pensamientos. Malditos, dice quien los siguiera desde la solitaria iglesia en su mutismo, no lo permitiré, no voy a dejar que lo lastimen de nuevo, ustedes no son alguien más, no son inocentes sino dos de esas efigies, blancos en los que deben clavarse todas y cada una de estas rosas, si mueren será justicia y no una tragedia, mírenme, eso es, mírenme bien, que en sus ojos quede grabado el rostro del que ha de acabar con su repugnante vida…

Y mientras el pecho de los hombres se eriza de rosas blancas, los cabellos del joven se agitan con un viento que él mismo genera, con una corriente cada vez más intensa. El pequeño huérfano ve los puños apretados de ese muchacho, su ceño enrojecido por la furia. Luego lo siente tranquilizarse un poco. En el rincón, ninguno de los hombres se mueve. Ni el calvo ni el otro. Y el desconocido, a manera de adiós, se acerca a ellos y les lanza un último par de rosas blancas que se clava en su pecho, como una flor en el ojal de un traje elegante. Después empieza a irse.

El niño reacciona al fin, sus lágrimas brotan, sus gritos, sus piernas recuperan flexibilidad y movimientos. Y corre hasta alcanzar al muchacho. Llama su atención jalándole la orilla del chaleco. El desconocido se vuelve, en sus ojos aún sobrevive algo de furia. Regulus le extiende la mano, intenta sonreír, p-pa, susurra. Luego de unos instantes que al pequeño le parecen horas, el muchacho toma esos diminutos dedos entre los suyos, ya vacíos de rosas, y carga al menor para llevarlo hacia la plaza, hacia la otra orilla del pueblo.

Lejos de esa casa de una planta, de las ruinas del acueducto, Regulus oye por primera vez en meses algo referente a él sin que se mencionen ni el dinero ni la disciplina o el ejemplo para los otros niños.

–¿Qué pasó, Alba?

–Los obligaban a mendigar. A él y a otros niños.

Silencio, una joven de cabellos castaños y rostro cansado niega con la cabeza baja.

–Desgraciados… Y este pequeño, ¿cómo se llama?

Tanto ella como el muchacho se inclinan hasta quedar a la altura de Regulus. ¿Cómo te llamas?, pregunta la joven, y Regulus busca en su memoria. Mocoso, huérfano, limosnero, pobrecito, son las primeras palabras con las que tropieza. De pronto emerge algo más, una frase de antes de ir al pueblo con la señora Mandalenia y su hija. "Te quedaste huérfano, Regulus".

–R-regulus–, responde al fin, aunque no está seguro. La joven le contesta con una sonrisa y una niña menor se reúne con ellos.

Más tarde, por la noche, después de un baño y una taza de leche tibia con miel y pan, Regulus, sin pizca de sueño, les contará a las dos sobre una habitación tan llena del olor a rosas que no se puede respirar estando dentro, sobre los dos hombres malos, quietísimos como estatuas, sembrados de pétalos rojos, blancos y negros, sobre los otros niños, que salieron corriendo sin ver al ángel del chaleco negro. Luego volteará a ver al desconocido que lo trajo, notará su rostro serio, su chaleco negro y sus cabellos lacios, llenos de un resplandor azul. ¡El ángel!, dirá con una sonrisa y los ojos muy abiertos. Se deshará de las mantas, irá al encuentro del muchacho y le estirará los brazos para que lo cargue como cuando lo alejó de aquella casucha.

–Cuánta imaginación, creo que fue buena idea traerlo–, murmurará el joven ya con el niño en brazos, para después decirle a la chica mayor que va a buscar un sitio donde mudarse, mientras se deshace del abrazo de Regulus, quien apoyará su pequeña mano en su espalda.

…**Continúa…**

**¡Ibas a dejar solo a mi hijo, escritora de…! ¿Quinta?, o sexta está bien, pregunta el guerrero a alguien oculto detrás de una columna. La autora se cruza de brazos, no soy tan cruel como piensan, susurra, mientras la sombra escondida se burla de su falta de tiempo. No retomarás esta aberración nunca, dice, es más, vamos a borrarla, ya no harás sufrir a nadie… Una carcajada hace que a la escritora le corran incontables escalofríos. Tratará de retomar su fic pronto.**

**P.D. Si quieren leer un poco de un pasaje venidero, vayan al fic "Queridos escritores de fanfiction," de Hikari-Moonlight, a su capítulo más reciente, dedicado a Degel de Acuario, mi amado lector.**


	17. 1748, junio 5, Sísifo, encuentros

¡Saludos de casi fin de semana, lectores!

Como les comenté en esa corta escenita (sí, escapé de los dorados porque me escondí detrás de un librero), estoy avanzando en la escritura de los capítulos dedicados al siguiente personaje. Como dije, sospecho que Ilias va a colgarme pues (redoble de tambores) el siguiente en mi lista es ni más ni menos que… ¡Sísifo de Sagitario! Así es, seguidoras y seguidores del arquero del siglo XVIII, y espero que gusten de la tragedia, pues contrario a lo que pensé, mis musas me dictaron para él una historia terrible, demasiado dramática.

**Tot12**: gracias por seguir mis locuras, amiga, un bello y poderoso ángel de la guarda rescató al pequeño Regulus de esa suerte tan brutal… Lo que pasó después, ya viste, y bueno, ahora voy a cazar a otra víctima y dejo a la anterior tranquila… De momento.

**Geminisnocris**: horrendos tipos, mira que intentar dejar ciego al minino… Se pasaron, pero tuvieron su merecido. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, a ver qué te parece lo que se le viene al arquero… No es nada lindo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: mil gracias por tus comentarios, amiga. Sí, un respiro para el pequeño y la estatura tan enorme de héroe que tiene Albafica… Ya después, con su humor tan depresivo y el aislamiento, viste qué pasó con esos dos viviendo en el bosque y uno cuidando del otro… Quién sabe, a lo mejor los tipos despiertan y deben resignarse a hacer lo que dices, mujajajajajaja, eso ya no se ve. Espero que te guste el primero de los episodios dedicados a mi siguiente víctima.

**FJKimi**: antes que nada, es bueno saber que estás mejor… Muchas gracias por leer estas crueles escenas, ¡pobre Regulus, no, yo no dejaría que le hicieran eso! Ilias me mata, si de por sí ya me trae ganas. Sí, sobre todo el último capítulo es de cómo se encuentra Albafica a Regulus, y en el otro está lo que pasó antes. Jeje, puse la advertencia porque sentí muy feo narrar cómo es que golpean a un pequeño de tres añitos, que estuvo cautivo sólo unos cuantos meses, pero con eso tuvo para sufrir bastante, y también por el entorno en el que se da, uno donde abusan de él unos tipos obligándolo a mendigar, pobre pequeño. En este capítulo dejo en paz al leoncito y voy tras el arquero, a ver qué te parece.

A todos, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que ya parece gore por aquello de la tanta sangre. Comienzo con Sísifo y para no perder la costumbre, viene mi **advertencia de escena cruel al final del capítulo**.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus hermosos y atormentables personajes. Perdón por la tardanza, ya pueden pasar a leer las desdichas del arquero (muajajajajajaj).

**17.- 1748, junio 5, Sísifo, encuentros**

Sintió el robo en aquel abril de hace nueve años. Sintió los dedos de ese mendigo escurriéndose al interior de su bolsillo. Pero prefirió que el niño se llevara esas monedas, seguro las necesita mucho más que yo, pensó entonces, ese lejano día. Y aunque el escenario se ha difuminado un poco en su memoria, el rostro del joven limosnero persiste. Pálido debajo de la extrema suciedad, de las lágrimas ya secas y de los golpes. Los ojos azules, el cabello castaño, como el suyo.

–Se parecía a…

–¡Eh, Sísifo, qué esperas, hombre, nuestro amigo tiene sed!–, se escucha en la mesa más próxima de la taberna. Aunque la insistencia de esos parroquianos no interrumpe los recuerdos del antiguo aspirante a una de las armaduras doradas, la de Sagitario.

El pequeño se parecía a mí cuando vivía en el Santuario, sigue diciéndose el empleado que sirve mesas en la noche y barre y sacude por la mañana a cambio de la comida y un rincón en la caballeriza para dormir. ¿Pero por qué vuelve a pensar en eso hoy? No es abril, mes de su encuentro con el niño y con alguien muy parecido al joven. solitario aprendiz del señor Lugonis de Piscis, ¿cómo se llamaba? Tampoco son principios de febrero, cuando la armadura dorada de Sagitario quedó fuera de su alcance y él en el suelo del coliseo, tinto el rostro en lágrimas de humillación y polvo, la sombra de Lugonis, alargada bajo el sol de una mañana de domingo, cubriéndolo como un segundo manto de vergüenza, como un recordatorio de su derrota.

Pero claro, susurra Sísifo, derramando sin querer un poco de vino en la mesa. Cuidado, son mis ropas nuevas, lo siento mucho, deje, limpiaré en seguida… El intercambio de reclamos y disculpas no quita de sus ojos, de su mente, la silueta alta que se cruzara hoy con él, casi al finalizar la madrugada.

Iba a herrar a la yegua cuando tropezó con un joven pálido, de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, quizá, claros, en todo caso, pero que parecían gemas púrpuras debido a la furia. Sísifo lo adivinó enojado al fijarse en su ceño, fruncido, y deseó con el alma desaparecer dentro del sobretodo testigo del robo de hace años, dentro de su capucha color marrón, algo polvosa.

–Perdón–, se disculpó el viejo aspirante a Sagitario al golpear el hombro del furioso desconocido con fuerza pero por un mero accidente. Lo siento, repitió el griego, y el otro apenas si se dignó a mirarlo, a torcer la boca en un gesto de desdén, a acelerar el paso cuanto le fue posible antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer de la vista de Sísifo.

El joven de veintisiete años no puede olvidarse de él. De su mirada sobre todo.

–No sé, pero me recordó al señor Krest.

¿Por qué a veces los días tienen que traer a su presente su tiempo en el Santuario? Él qué más quisiera que olvidarlo por completo, ser alguien ajeno en su totalidad a las misiones, a los ropajes dorados y al cosmos que, si bien no ha perdido, se encuentra aletargado al fondo de su corazón.

Señor Krest; las mismas palabras de la mañana, cuando esperaba que el herrero terminara con la última pata de la yegua, una de las traseras, lo sorprenden mientras pasa un trapo húmedo por la mesa. Hoy estás distraído, Sísifo, escucha, una leve sonrisa, seguro anoche te encontraste con alguna muchacha, ¿verdad?, le dicen, risas. El medio hermano de Ilias de Leo se sonroja, no, responde, pero me parece que no he dormido bien.

En parte eso es cierto. Hay algo que perturba el cosmos dormido en su interior, algo en el ambiente. Sin embargo los días parecen los mismos, no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo que podría llamarse común: las mujeres restriegan lienzos en el río cercano, los niños corren por la plaza, los comerciantes ofrecen sus mercaderías, lo claro y la oscuridad se suceden. Pero Sísifo no deja de pensar que eventos funestos se aproximan, que ese algo está a punto de despertar y lo envolverá todo.

–Ellos sabrán combatirlo–, susurra camino de la bodega de vinos.

Los caballeros, los ochenta y ocho, junto a su diosa, quien se reúne con ellos para enfrentar al Señor del Inframundo. Tal vez se trate de eso el algo desconocido que lo mantiene inquieto, una nueva Guerra Santa. Cuando vivía en el Santuario aún esperaban a Athena; ahora, seguro, la diosa ya está con la orden, lista para la batalla.

Así debe ser. Las tantas ocasiones que vio a Ilias, a Piscis y a Acuario bajando al pueblo, recorriéndolo de punta a punta y luego abordando una carreta, un navío, por fuerza tuvieron que dar resultado.

Ellos nunca notaron su presencia. Luego de irse, el mismo día del enfrentamiento con Lugonis, mantuvo su cosmos al mínimo, obligándolo a permanecer así hasta que no fue necesario esforzarse para hacerlo.

Un día, como un habitante más de Rodorio y luego de haber visto varias veces a su hermano desde el anonimato, fue testigo de cómo tres siluetas vestidas de blanco y negro, con enormes cajas a la espalda, se alejaron juntas. Ilias, pensó entonces Sísifo. Se trataba de una misión peligrosa o muy importante, quizá larga, tal vez relacionada con Athena, de eso estuvo seguro, o no habrían enviado a tres caballeros dorados. Larga, peligrosa, se repitió. No; su hermano regresaría sano y salvo.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, su cuerpo lo encaminó hacia cualquier sitio solitario, sus manos lo hicieron buscar un pliego, tinta y una pluma y su mente, adolorida por los recuerdos, lo obligó a vaciar las palabras que llevaba consigo desde que Lugonis lo venció.

Así escribió una carta para su hermano, para sí mismo, sin saberlo, carta que ahora, como en otras ocasiones, lee y relee en la bodega, rodeado de botellas ambarinas y verdes. Sin querer, Sísifo sonríe; ese pequeño trozo de papel lo llevó mucho más cerca del Santuario que sus intenciones de repetir el enfrentamiento con el caballero dorado de Piscis.

Nada más colocar el punto final, encaminó dos tardes distintas sus pasos por senderos transcurridos hace tiempo en sentido contrario. La primera vez llegó a las inmediaciones, donde los soldados hacen rondines para vigilar que no entre nadie ajeno a los recintos de Athena. Ahí lo detuvo un hombre grueso. Largo de aquí, intruso, ordenó mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque. Sísifo intentó empujarlo, correr, ocultarse entre el sinfín de mármol caído. Intentos vanos; al hombre se sumaron otros cuatro y entre los cinco a puñetazos, a empujones, a pedradas, lo obligaron a retroceder hasta casi la entrada del pueblo.

La segunda tarde, aún con el recuerdo de las amenazas de aquellos soldados, el cuerpo todavía latiéndole por los golpes, por las curaciones que llevara a cabo él mismo, a las orillas del río, decidió ser más precavido. Evitaría los encuentros, preferiría los caminos ocultos que le fueron familiares antes, cuando vivió entre los soldados, y así, tal vez, tendría oportunidad de llegar hasta la cabaña donde transcurrieron sus entrenamientos bajo la tutela de Ilias de Leo.

Así lo hizo. Y volvió a sentarse en la vieja mesa, donde desayunara junto a su hermano, sintió las mantas que antes lo cubrieron, de las que se deshacía de madrugada para ir al coliseo, para entrenar casi hasta las nueve de la mañana, cuando con Ilias regresaba a la cabaña, calentaba la sopa de ayer, rebanaba un poco de pan y bebía agua antes de regresar a sus actividades de aprendiz, ahora con el arco y la flecha.

Hermano, lo siento tanto, susurró aquella tarde, olvidándose por completo de la advertencia de los soldados. El "ya verás, será mucho peor para ti si vuelves a intentarlo, intruso", se fundió con el silencio, con la vida que Sísifo llevó hasta intentar obtener su armadura. Y en esa soledad, el muchacho desdobló la nota que iba a dejar sobre la mesa.

Hermano, decepción, perdóname, lo siento mucho… Leyó frases inconexas, palabras que llenaron sus ojos de llanto. No, no puedo dejársela, pensó al ver dos o tres manchas redondas de humedad en el papel, su propio llanto desdibujando sus palabras, y antes de doblar de nuevo la carta ya había comprendido que esos párrafos eran para sí mismo, que quizás Sísifo, el aprendiz, era el destinatario de sus disculpas, y no Ilias. Sí, al Sísifo anterior era a quien debía pedir perdón. Por desperdiciar los entrenamientos, por resignarse a quedar tendido a medio coliseo, por no intentarlo otra vez y llenar de tierra el nombre del admirado héroe que era, que es, su hermano mayor.

Perdóname, Sísifo, dijo ya con la nota entre sus ropas, fuera de la cabaña, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Aún pensaba en volver a Rodorio por los mismos caminos cuando sintió un peso en el hombro. ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!, le gritó alguien detrás. Al volverse, con el sol en los ojos, apenas si pudo distinguir el uniforme de los soldados y un poco más atrás, una armadura de rango inferior a la dorada. De bronce, quizá de plata.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Un intruso.

–Yo lo conozco.

–¿Reincidente?

–Así es, señor, hace una semana lo detuve en los alrededores.

–Llévenselo. Ya saben cuál es el castigo para este tipo de intrusos.

–Sí, señor.

Dos pares de brazos alejaron a Sísifo a rastras de la cabaña. El antiguo aprendiz forcejeó, trató de deshacerse del agarre de los soldados, los empujó antes de alejarse varios metros, corriendo, invocó sin suerte a su cosmos, y luego tres hombres más se unieron a los que lo sorprendieran para aprehenderlo de nuevo.

Por favor, no pienso regresar, quiso decir el prisionero, pero las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua, apagándose entre la voz ronca de los hombres. ¿Problemas?, sí, un reincidente, ¿a dónde lo llevaban?, allá, vamos, gracias, deberían tener cuidado, casi se les escapa, oyó viéndose de pronto en un rincón desconocido del Santuario.

–¿Qué lugar es este?–, susurró. Sus captores apenas si lo escucharon pero ninguno le respondió.

Unos metros más adelante se alzaba una especie de arco de madera. Sísifo pudo distinguir los grilletes adosados a cada una de las columnas y pensó que durante su tiempo ahí jamás vio algo como aquello. Y entonces su mente se adelantó al castigo. Y lo hizo sentir el metal en las muñecas, los insultos y las burlas de los hombres que empezaban a llenar la pequeña planicie en cuyo centro estaba ese arco. Y el muchacho no fue capaz sino de respirar profundo y agotar cada bocanada de aire, pues presintió que las piedras, los empujones y puñetazos de la ocasión anterior serían nada.

–No van a quedarte ganas de entrar de nuevo en el Santuario, intruso–, le dijeron mientras él forcejeaba, mientras sus manos quedaban separadas y en alto, inmovilizadas por los grilletes. Sísifo guardó silencio.

Después alguien rasgó sus ropas por la espalda y se alejó. El muchacho de entonces trece años siguió forcejeando con las cadenas, aparentando fuerza, pero no podía evitarlo: tenía miedo, mucho; ¿qué tan dura sería la sentencia para un reincidente?

–Veinticinco azotes–, ordenó una voz gruesa, atrás. El prisionero apretó los puños.

–Déjenmelo a mí.

Sísifo conocía al hombre de antes de ir a vivir con su hermano, de eso se dio cuenta al ver su rostro frente a él. La nariz gruesa, el polvo de una jornada de vigilancia en la frente y en las ropas.

–Así que volviste, hermano menor del héroe–, le dijo el soldado, apoyando un látigo todavía enrollado en su mentón.

Sísifo abrió los ojos de par en par. Varias veces había visto a ese hombre. Era una silueta descomunal desde los escasos seis o siete años del niño, un gigante bajo el dintel de la puerta, queriendo hablar con la joven que era su madre.

–Veo que también me recuerdas–, desplegó el látigo, que terminó como una serpiente al acecho, en el suelo. –Bueno, esto no será nada que no merezcas.

Ese soldado mentía. Sísifo lo entendió al recordarlo metiéndose en la cabaña de su madre por la fuerza: sus azotes serían idénticos a los insultos de cuando le reclamaba a la joven castaña negarse a él pero no a un caballero, y menos si era del más alto rango.

Y como los párrafos de la carta que ahora dobla siguiendo los viejos pliegues, amarillos de tiempo, cada uno de esos veinticinco latigazos se le clavó en la espalda a la manera de millones de dagas, haciéndolo gritar, morderse los labios por el dolor. Lentos, casi premeditados a fin de lacerar la piel donde el ardor estaba apagándose, los azotes tuvieron incontables carcajadas como telón de fondo, burlas porque la fama del héroe pesaba demasiado en los hombros de un miserable bastardo, porque quién sabe cuántos guerreros habían pasado por el apestoso lecho de su madre hasta el momento de su muerte. Para Sísifo, esas burlas fueron peores que la vergüenza de verse arrojado en el pueblo por los soldados con la ropa ensangrentada y el cuerpo adolorido por los azotes, mucho peores que la advertencia lanzada frente a varios curiosos que ni siquiera intentaron desviar la mirada de aquella espalda cubierta de heridas largas y carmesíes. Porque dolió menos el "y no vuelvas a intentarlo, para la próxima no vas a salir vivo" que una de las frases del hombre que llevara a cabo la sentencia:

–¿Sabes quién mató a la zorra de tu madre?–, susurró ese soldado junto al cuello de Sísifo. Y vino el primer latigazo, los puños apretados alrededor de las cadenas, la voz del verdugo mucho más alta, para que todos la oyeran: –¡Pues pregúntaselo en cuanto la veas, porque ahora mismo acabaré contigo! Para cuando termine estarás muerto, bastardo.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora se esconde ante un ¡escribidora de quinta!, ¿ahora vas con mi hermano?, grito demasiado amenazador del caballero de Leo, quien no viene solo. Cómo le habrá hecho para pasar al Next dimension y para que Kaiser se lo prestara, piensa la autora desde debajo de la cama mientras, afuera, Goldie es capaz de olfatear su miedo, o con eso la amenaza Ilias.**


	18. 1734 abril, Sísifo, el final de una vida

Saludos, lectores…

Espero estén muy bien, por aquí el calor no me deja en paz, eso y una de esas depresiones que de tanto en tanto caen sobre mí, sólo que esta vez es más severa.

Les cuento que a causa de esta, en la que voy ya para tres semanas, no he escrito absolutamente nada para avanzar esta historia…, unas pocas líneas de desahogo pero ya, nada que valga la pena, o eso creo. Revisé este capítulo hace unos días, y luego de unas pequeñas correcciones no lo encuentro mal, así que lo pongo a su consideración.

**Derama 17**: muchas gracias por asomarte a semejante desolación. Sí, pobres caballeros, voy "ocupándome de ellos" uno por uno, creo que de verdad soy malvada, los dejo aislados y sin esperanza –de momento– para luego ensañarme con ellos. Puro golpe y maltrato, a ver qué te parece este capítulo, de nuevo dedicado a Sísifo.

**SakuraK Ki**: Jajajajajajjaajjajaj, amiga, eres mala conmigo, si yo soy cruel, pero además soy Víctor Hugo, no el marqués de Sade… ¿Pisarle la patita a un perrito es peor, la rosa de guadalupeeeee –nooooooo, me voy a traumar, no escribo así, ¿o sí?, a lo mejor sí y por eso me batean tan seguido, jajajajaj–?, qué cruel, pobre Albafica, dale chance, extraña a su maestro porque nunca estuvo fuera del Santuario, está todo traumado y viviendo en una cabaña abandonada en el bosque, luego de rescatar a Regulus… Y pues sí, debe trabajar. Amiga, muchas gracias por ir leyendo esto a pesar de que los dorados no sean lo tuyo y los de Lost Canvas menos, gracias por comentar pero sobre todo por tus ánimos; sabes por lo que estoy pasando y que en realidad estoy demasiado triste como para seguir. No he querido pensar mucho, no he escrito casi nada, duele mucho la derrota que se me viene encima cada vez que intento algo. Espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, creo que habrá más tortura para alegría de tu psicópata interior.

**Tot12**: amiga, miles de gracias por comentar y por ir leyendo. Mugrosos soldados, se ensañaron con el pobre de Sísifo… Pero de qué me lamento, si fui yo quien le tendió esa trampa. Espero que te agrade este capítulo, muchas gracias de nuevo por todo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: gracias por comentar, amiga, por ir leyendo. Sí, pobre Sísifo, esos soldaduchos abusaron de la autoridad que tienen, aunque sea poca, ya verás lo que pasa con ese mugroso soldado, más adelante, por ahora espero te agrade esta entrega, que de nuevo es bastante cruel para el pobre Sagitario de 13 añitos. Mil gracias también por tus ánimos y tu apoyo, amiga, te quiero mucho, y pues espero salir pronto de esto; aunque mi ánimo sea de naturaleza depresiva ya fue mucho tiempo y mucha depresión…

**Liluel Azul**: muchas gracias por comentar, amiga. Lugonis, Lugonis, no supo lo que le hizo al pequeño Albafica, creyendo que lo libraba de un destino cruel lo arroja a uno que ni se imagina. No sé si más adelante verá las cicatrices en la espalda de Alba, pues éste no quiere que nadie las note, pero si eso pasa, Lugonis tendrá un enorme cargo de conciencia. Espero sigan gustándote los siguientes capítulos (¿mala yo?, ¿yo? Pobre Hyoguita, te ve feo porque lo condenaste a la hoguera, tú sí que eres Torquemada, jajajajajajaj).

A todos, gracias por asomarse a este mísero rincón, capítulo bastante cruel en general el que viene, dedicado al pasado de Sísifo y dedicado también a **Geminisnocris** y **Selitte**, amigas, gracias por animarme, y a **InatZiggy–Stardust**, gracias por tu apoyo, amiga, espero pronto verte por este rincón…

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por su bello personaje, ya pueden pasar a leer.

**18.- 1734, abril 25, Sísifo, el final de una vida**

–¡Siete!

El grito del soldado anuncia un golpe que tarda demasiado en llegar. El medio hermano de Ilias se aferra a los grilletes que lo aprisionan y al fin, después de soportar casi en silencio, luego de morderse el labio inferior hasta que un hilillo de sangre le escurre por las comisuras, deja libre un grito que le rasga las entrañas en cuanto el látigo lacera su espalda por séptima vez.

No quería gritar, no quería que esos soldados lo escucharan. Pero no puede evitarlo. Un lamento, las primeras lágrimas, el deseo de que ese hombre se detenga ya, que lo liberen y pueda marcharse para no regresar más… Los soldados se dan cuenta y las burlas comienzan: eres muy poca cosa para ser el hermano del señor Ilias, no tienes su fuerza, ni la tendrás, quién sabe qué vio en ti Su Ilustrísima para llevarte con el caballero de Leo, si eres el hijo de una ramera, quién sabe cuántos habrán dormido junto a ella en ese apestoso lecho suyo, quién sabe cuántas veces fue ella a ensuciar los aposentos de un caballero…

Lo último trae hasta él a la joven castaña que era su madre, la que amaneció muerta el día que el Patriarca Sage lo llevó con su hermano mayor, así como el ¿sabes quién mató a la zorra de tu madre? Y entonces la pregunta de ese soldado retumba junto al octavo o noveno latigazo, volviéndose innecesaria. Lo sabe. Ahora sabe que siempre lo supo, que lo supo sin importar los juegos de su memoria de niño, las fantasías tejidas por su mente para borrar el espacio bajo la cama, los lamentos ahogados y la mano inerte, colgando fuera de las mantas.

Pero aun siendo como un portazo, esa imagen última no puede borrar la sonrisa de la joven, su voz de cuando dormía al pequeño Sísifo, sus frases hechas con pedazos de cristal. Debo irme, hijo, tengo que trabajar, me llaman, pórtate bien… Al escucharlas de nuevo el llanto del intruso se vuelve una ensarta de sollozos que su verdugo confunde con el dolor del castigo.

–¿Y así querías ser un caballero dorado, cobarde?

–¡Once!

A Sísifo no le importan esas palabras, tampoco el ardor de los siguientes azotes. Se encuentra inmerso en los días en que no era un huérfano, en los que nadie lo veía con recelo por entrenar junto a un caballero dorado cuando antes había vivido en las cabañas de los soldados rasos, sin más futuro que ser otro entre ellos.

Y sonríe. En medio de la tortura y los grilletes lastimándole las muñecas, sonríe. Con levedad, sin que nadie lo note. Es ahora el niño que baja hasta el arroyo, detrás de los pasos de una joven de cabello largo, con una cesta de ropa sucia entre los brazos, más pequeña que la que lleva esa joven, su madre.

Gracias, Sísifo, escucha, ve, no te alejes, no voy a tardar. El antiguo aprendiz de Ilias asiente, le da un abrazo a su madre y se va. Obedece; como ella le ordenara, permanece cerca, buscando piedras de colores con los pies hundidos en el agua. Desde ese punto observa a la joven, la túnica un poco percudida que deja sus brazos desnudos. Como cada día de descanso, se ocupa de las pocas prendas que viste el niño, de las de ella. No es cierto, piensa el hijo de la joven desde otra orilla de los años, el soldado es un mentiroso, el agua de ese arroyo y la pastilla de jabón se llevan la suciedad. Y esa joven pálida tampoco es una ramera.

Se trata sólo de una mujer nacida en un lugar donde la mayoría son hombres, de una empleada que se esfuerza por mantener limpias las diferentes estancias de la diosa de la guerra, aún ausente, que retira el polvo de las viviendas de varios guerreros, ocupados en tareas que ella no alcanza a comprender y tampoco le interesan demasiado. Es parte de sus obligaciones ofrecer compañía y bienestar a esos hombres, que muchas ocasiones vuelven exhaustos y cubiertos de heridas, que unas veces piden de ella su compañía y otras su cuerpo.

Sísifo está enterado desde hace tiempo, gracias a las frases de un guerrero de nombre Eolo. Ya no quiero que seas de nadie más, dice ese hombre en los recuerdos del muchacho, desde una estatura imponente, detrás de unos ojos claros. Y la joven le sonríe, se agitan sus rizos castaños, y responde que es su deber, que a ninguno puede negarse si la solicitan. Yo cambiaré eso, Enareta, responde él antes de hundir los dedos en el cabello de la joven y besarla mientras un sonriente Sísifo de cuatro años observa, sentado junto a la ventana.

Al niño le simpatiza ese guerrero. Le gusta verlo en la puerta porque a veces lo alza hasta casi tocar el techo y lo hace volar, porque Enareta se acerca a él con una sonrisa muy suave y un abrazo. En cambio siente como si algo fuera a explotarle en mitad del pecho cuando ese soldado de nariz ancha exige entrar a la cabaña. Vamos, Ena, si el caballero de Sagitario tiene derecho a pasar la noche aquí por qué yo no he de tenerlo, escucha Sísifo del hombre, que empuja una puerta casi cerrada mientras su madre intenta mantenerla en su sitio y responde que no está permitido, que si la solicitan va a los aposentos del hombre pero él no puede quedarse en esa cabaña.

–¿Y entonces Eolo?–, pregunta el soldado, mientras en el tiempo presente grita un quince y se ríe a carcajadas, viendo cómo su víctima se retuerce para evitar el próximo azote.

La joven de los recuerdos de Sísifo no responde, pero hasta su hijo llega la opinión que del caballero de Sagitario tiene: con él es distinto, Eolo puede sumergirse en su pecho y dormir abrazado a su cintura en la cabaña; quizá tenga el permiso del Patriarca, quizá no, a ella le importa sólo sentir sus brazos, sus manos ásperas que le acarician el rostro y la reclaman para sí como si se tratara de otra mujer y no de una cortesana. Así se lo dijo a una compañera suya, ha recordado Sísifo a lo largo de los años, testigo de cómo ciertas mujeres acuden a los templos y se quedan, a veces, la noche entera, testigo también de los comentarios que muchos soldados y algún caballero hacen de ellas: rameras, simples mujerzuelas para pasar el tiempo y nada más.

Por eso con Eolo era diferente. Él nunca despreció a Enareta humillándola con semejante insulto; Sísifo lo sabe; de no ser así su madre lo habría corrido, le habría dicho que no volviera a buscarla, que se negaría a acudir si se atrevía a solicitarla de nuevo en Sagitario. Habría llorado en vez de sonreír al toparse con él en Rodorio.

–Vamos, bastardo, suplica, pídeme que me detenga.

La burla del soldado borra las caminatas que madre e hijo hicieran para ir a buscar un lienzo nuevo. Sísifo guarda silencio unos instantes y luego desafía a su verdugo mirándolo a los ojos.

–No te daré ese gusto, asesino.

Dos azotes más.

–Y el matarme aquí, como hiciste con mi madre, no va a borrar el que ella te despreciara–, agrega antes de sentir en la espalda el enojo de ese hombre.

Los últimos cinco latigazos arrancan a Sísifo gritos mucho más largos que los anteriores, gritos idénticos a los del día en que el Patriarca llegó por él para llevárselo y ponerlo al cuidado de Ilias de Leo.

–No sé si ya lo sabías, pero él es tu medio hermano–, le dijo Sage a una fornida silueta vuelta de espaldas. Y Sísifo, aunque saludó con una reverencia, no pudo deshacerse de la imagen que se le ofreciera poco antes del amanecer.

El niño tenía ya ocho años, su madre lloraba a diario y Eolo no había vuelto desde el incendio. La noche anterior el soldado que lo azotó, como cada tanto, llegó a forzar la puerta de la cabaña. Esta vez no encontró resistencia. Enareta se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta verlo acercarse. Escóndete, le dijo a Sísifo y lo hizo deslizarse bajo la cama.

Desde ahí, el niño escuchó monosílabos, ven, no, frases que se arrastraban en un fango hecho con polvo y alcohol, anda, qué tenía ese caballero viejo que no tenga yo, lárgate de aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar, el Patriarca…, él no se interesa ni por ti ni por las de tu calaña, zorra, sólo le importa Athena.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, Sísifo vio en el muro la sombra de dos cuerpos forcejeando entre las mantas. Y esas siluetas, junto a los gemidos ahogados de su madre y el soldado, lo convirtieron en una estatua, lo ensordecieron, lo enmudecieron, pero no lo cegaron. Cuánto le hubiera gustado; en la madrugada encontró el cuerpo de Enareta lleno de sangre, con los ojos desorbitados para siempre.

Sólo entonces se abrió la llave de su garganta. Gritó tan alto como pudo y al mismo tiempo, sintió un impulso de fuego creciendo al fondo de su pecho. Luego llegó el Patriarca. Sísifo, como si fuera otro, distinto al niño de hace unos instantes, se dejó conducir con docilidad, aunque sólo al inicio. Camino de las Doce Casas empezó a llorar, a tironearse, a pedir por favor que lo llevaran de regreso, que su madre iba a asustarse cuando se despertara sola, sin saber dónde estaba o dónde buscarlo. El Patriarca se inclinó hasta tener de frente el rostro cundido de lágrimas del niño. Sepultaremos a Enareta, hijo, susurró Sage mientras ponía la mano sobre la cabeza de un Sísifo tranquilo de pronto.

Madre está muerta, madre no va a despertar de nuevo, madre se ha ido, pensó al ver el rostro sombrío del anciano, su túnica oscura. Luego fue el miedo, la sensación de girar en un paraje donde el suelo es de aire y el aire de veneno. ¿Qué pasaría con él?

–Voy a llevarte con tu hermano–, le dijo el Patriarca adivinando sus temores.

Y luego de saludar con una reverencia, de decir su nombre en voz alta, se encontró con el caballero que lo ayudara a escapar junto con sus amigos en el incendio de unos meses atrás. Pero lo mejor no fue eso sino sus ojos. Claros, eran los ojos que tenía el amigo de su madre, el visitante ocasional, Eolo de Sagitario. Eran también los de él mismo. Su hermano, su padre, pensó, una sonrisa. Entonces se supo a salvo, no como ahora, que siente alrededor los pasos de una muerte llena de púas que se apoderará de él aunque su verdugo no lo haya asesinado.

–¿Qué les parece si lo llevamos hasta Rodorio?–, dice el soldado riendo.

–Buena idea–, responde otro.

Y entre los dos liberan a Sísifo de los grilletes, lo levantan del suelo y sin permitirle que se acomode la ropa, lo arrastran lejos de ese sitio donde se castiga a los intrusos.

Una vez en el pueblo, los hombres arrojan al muchacho cerca de una fuente, en la plaza. Alrededor, los comerciantes levantan sus tiendas y algunas mujeres caminan, seguro, en dirección a sus casas. Todos voltean a ver al prisionero, su camisa rota y manchada con sangre. Muchos lo señalan.

–Y no vuelvas a intentarlo, para la próxima no vas a salir vivo–, escuchan que le advierten esos soldados.

Debe tratarse de un ladrón que fue sorprendido in fraganti, murmura más de uno. Lo dicen no sólo esos hombres de uniforme sino las marcas de los azotes; una espalda como esa, abierta a latigazos, es casi exclusiva de los criminales.

Sísifo ignora a los curiosos, se levanta apoyándose en la fuente y se aleja de ahí a duras penas. Camino de la taberna donde trabaja sirviendo vino y limpiando, como puede, se acomoda la camisa rota sobre los hombros. Arde no en vergüenza sino en furia. Odia a ese soldado, quiere ver correr su sangre. Si pudiera…, piensa, se interrumpe frente al portón de madera que empuja antes de caer, casi inconsciente.

–¡Sísifo!, ¿dónde te habías metido, qué te pasó?–, dice una voz femenina. Dos manos lo ayudan a ponerse en pie y lo hacen tomar asiento junto a una de las mesas que ocupa la clientela. Es la dueña.

¿Quién te hizo esto?, insiste la mujer mientras pasa un paño húmedo de vino por los hombros y la espalda de su empleado más reciente. Pero el muchacho no responde. Madre, piensa, aferra el respaldo de la silla e intenta reprimir un lamento. Perdón, se disculpa su patrona, no quise lastimarte…, te daré algunos días libres para que descanses, tienes que recuperarte.

…**Continúa…**

**Sobre los padres de Sísifo: escogí esos nombres porque son los padres del Sísifo de la mitología, o eso encontré en un pequeño diccionario mitológico.**

**En el gaiden de Sagitario, el Patriarca le dice a Ilias que el niño que estará bajo su cuidado es su medio hermano, que ignora si ya Leo lo sabía; también los soldados en general y otros aprendices miran con envidia y recelo a Sísifo.**

**A partir de esto, se me ocurrió que Ilias y Sísifo tuvieran en común a su padre, un caballero dorado que heredara su cosmos a sus hijos, pues de tener a la misma madre, supongo que Ilias no ignoraría la existencia de su hermano. Por otro lado, la madre de Sísifo tenía que ser alguien con una posición humilde dentro del Santuario, creo que así se explica también la envidia al ver cómo el hijo de una cortesana, de alguien inferior a fin de cuentas, como se me ocurrió para la biografía de Sísifo, tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en uno de los doce de la élite. Ingredientes suficientes para una tragedia como la que acaban de presenciar, lectores, la cual espero haya sido de su agrado.**


	19. 1737, Sísifo, el final de una vida II

Saludos de inicio de semana, lectores…

Mediados de mes, he tardado un poco en actualizar y bueno, este es otro capítulo que tenía adelantado, espero les guste.

**Sakurak Li**: gracias por los ánimos, amiga, por leer, por comentar… Mi humor es intermitente y sigue sin dejarme escribir casi nada, exagerado, está bien que necesito ser un poco miserable o misántropa o depresiva-amargada para poder escribir (ejem, ejem, Ikki asiente desde su banco en el bar, sigue celebrando la extinción de mi cosmos) porque según yo los felices sólo son felices, ni escriben ni se quejan de nada y así, pero bueh, ya pasará… Me alegra haber complacido a tu psicópata interno con el capítulo anterior, pobre Sagitario, y así lo ven en su Gaiden, todos como con envidia… Uy, creo que le pasé mi trauma a Sísifo y se dejó vencer, soy mala, a ver qué te parece este capítulo. De la clasificación, no sé, como siento que es lo más cruel que he escrito (y me he aventado fics un poco rudos) lo pongo como M, y luego se tornará peor…

**Tot12**: millones de gracias por seguir con esta ensarta de crueldades, amiga, sí, pobre Sísifo, y muy noble pese a lo que tiene que llevar sobre los hombros. La autora dejó huecos en su gaiden y ahí me basé para hundirlo en semejante situación. Espero sea de tu agrado esta nueva entrega.

**Liluel Azul**: muchas gracias por ir leyendo, pobre Alba, ahora soporta a lectoras sádicas, ¿cómo que quieres que le den otra tunda? Pobrecillo, con la primera tuvo más que suficiente y por eso quedó tan traumado, y si a eso le sumas el que sufre de explotación laboral… Por otro lado, le comento al Patito que decir palabras calificadas como "malas", según he leído, es benéfico para la salud, por lo que esta pseudo-escribidora dizque discípula del gran Víctor Hugo (santo patrón de los escritores crueles, ¡reverencia!) practica dicho deporte muy seguido, cuando se le cae algo, cuando se le olvida algo, cuando debe nombrar el sitio al cual la mandan de vez en vez… Bueno, me callo, espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: infinitas gracias por tus comentarios, amiga, siempre son geniales. Haciendo cuentas, sólo pocos caerán en las garras de esa horrenda institución, y todavía no aparecen, muajajajajajaj, y bueno, tanto azote según mi retorcido cerebro, era el castigo más fácil de aplicar y de lo más popular y supongo que dolorosísimo, basta con ver las fotos de los pobres hombres sometidos a la esclavitud, ¡auch!… Bien traumantes. ¿Por qué nos gusta la serie? ¿Por Shunny será, por la mitología, por la música, por sus frases célebres? No sé, en cuanto al machismo hace poco volví a ver capítulos de Mazinger Z (uuuuuuh, el mesozoico) y también el prota era bastante machista con la chica sólo porque ella quería hacer lo que por sí misma decidía… ¿Será cosa de los japoneses? Podría ser, por otro lado quiero pensar que en esta historia le doy un poco más de protagonismo a las mujeres con las que ayudan a Sísifo y a Albafica, por ejemplo. En cuanto a la prostitución, pues la demanda, sí, aunque también la necesidad cuando no se tiene otra forma de ganar dinero también es mucha… Problema peliagudo.

**Geminisnocris**: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, amiga, y por animarme, de verdad releer tus fics con los mini-dorados me divierte bastante, me pone de buen humor y pues ya muero por leer a Mascarita-Rimbaud haciéndole bromas al pequeño Mu (recomendación: **Inocentes palomitas**, ¡está genial!, son un encanto estos niñitos dorados, con todo y las travesuras de Masky). Pobre Sísifo, (jajaja, creo que esa es mi frase favorita: "Pobre: (insertar aquí el nombre de uno de los caballeros)", y me paso, puesto que soy la artífice de tanto sufrimiento, jejejej), de verdad le di una biografía terrible, pobre de su mamá, y el soldaducho ese abusivo, creyéndose que por ser una cortesana debía también acceder a sus exigencias aun sin quererlo… Pero creo que tendrá su merecido, muajajajaja, sobre todo después de haber lastimado así a Sísifo. Espero te guste este capítulo y de nuevo muchas gracias.

**Derama 17**: muchísimas gracias por seguir este montón de crueldades y por comentar. La propia autora dio pie para armar semejante biografía con el gaiden de Sísifo; lo ven todos como con envidia y él se molesta pero no se ve en ningún momento que reclame o arme pelea por eso, muy noble. Y luego ser castigado así, la pena más común, o eso creo, y la de más fácil ejecución, fui mala con Sísifo, por eso Ilias no me quiere y ya se unió a mi club de anti-fans con Mascarita e Ikki… Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a tu larga ausencia, cruzo los dedos para que no se prolongue más, amo a Saga-suricato y sus gritos de colegiala cuando se topa con una estatua mala que quiere comérselo, jajaja, muero por saber a quién más traumará Kanon con "esa" película (recomendación: **Pesadilla**, un divertidísimo fic de **Derama 17**, con Kanon alias el monstruo comegalletas como protagonista, ¿se lo imaginan viendo en el cine "La leyenda del Santuario"? También me levanta el ánimo releer este fic, del cual espero pronta continuación).

A todos, gracias por seguir esta historia tan cruel. **Mel-Gothic**, **InatZiggy-Stardust**, **SakuraK Li**, **Geminisnocris**, millones de gracias también por sus ánimos… Ojalá salga pronto de esta rachita tan horrenda, y que su peso no me deje tumbada para siempre en el suelo como a Sísifo.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por su lindo y torturable personaje (me mata si se entera lo que estoy haciéndole). Amantes de la crueldad, pueden ya pasar por su rebanada, buen provecho.

**19.- ****1737, febrero 2****, Sísifo, el final de una vida II**

Ilias… El nombre de su hermano mayor acude a sus labios, a su mente, y Sísifo no sabe por qué. Junto al recuerdo del caballero de Leo se hace presente también el sabor del polvo en el coliseo, la derrota, la armadura de Sagitario fuera de su alcance, definitiva en su lejanía dorada.

Derrota. No, no puede ser el mismo gusto amargo, no en la garganta otra vez.

Hoy es su día libre, un día en que las mujeres hacen lo de siempre y los hombres doblan turno en los sembradíos señoriales, así que la taberna está cerrada. Pero el antiguo aspirante a caballero no sale. Como si se tratara de un cliente más, apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa y bebe, vaso tras vaso, el líquido rojizo y oscuro que ha de llenar de olvido su cabeza.

Pronto las líneas del mundo se convierten en una mancha de colores difusos, los sonidos pierden significado. Entre esa maraña, Sísifo alcanza a distinguir lo blanco de la tarde entrando por la puerta, forzada, y una exigencia fuera de lugar. ¡Vino!, grita a nadie una sombra, golpeando la mesa en compañía de otras dos.

Tanto como se lo permiten las nubes que lo ciegan a medias, Sísifo se levanta y va hacia la mesa donde tres clientes ignoran los horarios de atención. Está cerrado, vuelva mañana, piensa decir cuando reconoce el timbre ronco que exige una botella del mejor tinto que haya en esa inmunda pocilga, que los soldados del Santuario mueren de sed.

Y entonces vuelve a sentir el escozor de los veinticinco azotes de hace tres años, castigo para los intrusos reincidentes administrado por el asesino de su madre en persona. Vuelve la saña, la burla. ¿Sabes quién mató a la zorra de tu madre?, ¡pues pregúntaselo en cuanto la veas, porque ahora mismo acabaré contigo!, para cuando termine estarás muerto, bastardo, escucha detrás de la exigencia. Cuando va a retirarse una pregunta que no necesita respuesta lo clava en el entarimado:

–¿Tú aquí?

Luego vienen las carcajadas, el intercambio entre los tres soldados, como si el joven empleado de la taberna fuera una mesa más o la última de las sillas, como si no poseyera una sombra y la boca no le apestara a alcohol: lo conoces, claro, y ustedes también, es Sísifo, ¿Sísifo?, sí, el hijo de aquella cortesana que un día amaneció muerta, ¿pero que no entrenaba para ser un caballero dorado?, ¿no se lo llevó su Ilustrísima a las Doce Casas?, sí, ¿y entonces…?, entonces nada, cuando se es un soldado raso no se puede ser más que un soldado raso, un día desapareció, o huyó, y hace tres años trató de meterse al Santuario y yo y otros compañeros lo detuvimos, le puse una friega que seguro todavía recuerda, ¿verdad?, ¿sí?, sí, los veinticinco latigazos de rigor para los intrusos reincidentes, nada que no mereciera, pero bien acomodados, y ahí donde lo ven, con todo ese orgullo con el que anduvo por ahí mientras entrenó, lo hice llorar y gritar como si no fuera más que una mujer, tanto que se las daba de ser el hermano del héroe y mírenlo ahora, sirviéndonos vino…

–Hoy está cerrado–, responde el joven casi masticando cada sílaba, los puños apretados.

–No nos importa; tenemos sed.

–Está cerrado…, dije…, asesino.

El soldado de la nariz ancha se tensa en el banco, ante la mirada de los otros dos. Asesino. El eco de la palabra flota unos instantes sobre la mesa igual que una mota de oscuridad. Se trata de una seria acusación. Para hacerla ese antiguo aprendiz debe tener pruebas, pues de lo contrario un inocente sería sentenciado a morir en la horca.

–¿Asesino?–, pregunta alguien, como no creyéndolo.

Silencio. Sísifo observa el ceño fruncido del soldado, las primeras canas, brotes entre blanquecinos y amarillentos que hace tres años no estaban ahí, aureolando esa frente.

–Él mató a aquella cortesana… A mi madre.

–Esa ramera…, quién sabe cuál de los tantos con los que se acostó habrá sido. A lo mejor ninguno, a lo mejor se suicidó.

Lo último hace que se despeje la cabeza del joven de dieciséis años, que su aletargado cosmos se eleve de golpe y sin que él pueda controlarlo. Dos de los soldados salen huyendo de esa taberna, donde todas las tormentas del mundo parecen haberse congregado, las desatadas y las que aún llenan el puño de Poseidón. En mitad de ese torbellino blanco y dorado, quedan sólo Sísifo y el asesino de Enareta. No te atrevas a negarlo de nuevo, reclama el joven empleado al hombre que intenta sonreír mientras le tiemblan las manos, mientras con los ojos trata de encontrar, sin suerte, alguna salida.

–No hay otra salida–, le advierte. –Y esta vez ni yo estoy encadenado ni tú podrás agredirme de nuevo sin consecuencias.

Sísifo se acerca. Paso a paso. Saboreando la distancia cada vez más corta entre él y ese cobarde que lo azotara hace tres años. Con una sonrisa chueca. Disfrutando la desesperación del soldado, sus vistazos hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha.

–No hay otra salida–, repite el muchacho, su cosmos tan alto que seguro puede percibirse más allá de Rodorio, incluso más allá del coliseo y las viviendas de los soldados y las Doce Casas y las habitaciones de la diosa ausente.

En mitad de un halo luminoso, el hombre siente un impacto en el pecho y sale despedido contra uno de los muros. Pero se pone de pie, tambaleante, y aprieta el puño para responder al golpe de ese mocoso de dieciséis años que no llegó a caballero, que ni siquiera soldado es y por tanto no debería tener ni semejante poder ni la oportunidad de vencerlo con ese único movimiento.

Un segundo puñetazo lo devuelve al exacto lugar del cual se levantara. Esta vez la potencia en el ataque del hijo de Enareta alcanza para abrir un boquete en el muro, para que sobre la cabeza y los hombros de su oponente caiga una gruesa lluvia de pedruscos y bloques partidos por la mitad.

–Bastar…

La última sílaba es un brote de sangre entre los labios del soldado y Sísifo observa, con una sonrisa chueca, cómo su enemigo, el asesino de su madre, se desploma como si no fuera más que un montón de escombros.

–Maldita basura…

Sísifo mueve al hombre, apenas, con la punta del pie derecho. El cuerpo no se mueve, parece un hato de trapos sucios. ¿Y si…? El muchacho no se atreve a continuar su presentimiento, pero la frase obedece leyes que le son propias y se completa pese a la negativa del viejo aspirante a caballero dorado:

–¿Y si está muerto, y si lo maté?

La mirada de Sísifo cae, aterrizando sobre sus palmas, abiertas como si estuviera pidiendo. Retrocede. En el suelo, el soldado sigue sin moverse, el brote de sangre es un borbotón y una mancha roja se agranda en su vientre, en el pecho. Lo maté, repite el hermano menor de Ilias, comprendiendo por qué los aspirantes a caballero no podían huir del Santuario; eran peligrosos, unos asesinos potenciales…

–¿Y ahora?

Así lo encuentra la dueña de la taberna cuando llega a limpiar un poco, para dejar su local listo y al mismo tiempo, ahorrarse el trabajo de la madrugada.

–¿Sísifo?

El joven observa a la mujer pero no la oye, como si su voz fuera incapaz de penetrar el dosel de aire entre ambos. Sísifo, ¿qué pasó?, insiste ella y él vuelve a ver esa boca muda moviéndose en un silencio que se le clava en el cuello.

Murió, está muerto, no se mueve, no respira, está muerto, lo maté, yo…, susurra de pronto el empleado de la taberna mientras su patrona se acerca a zancadas y se arrodilla junto al caído.

–Dime qué p…–, la mujer se interrumpe al sentir los pasos del joven. Voltea y él nota en esas pupilas color marrón un chispazo de miedo. Miedo; la mujer le teme porque él es peligroso, porque fuera del Santuario representa un peligro para los demás.

–P-por favor, ayúdame, Ligia, yo no quería…, n-no…

Las lágrimas le devuelven a Sísifo su estatura habitual; es un muchacho, un asustado joven de dieciséis años con el aliento de un ebrio. No la dañará.

–Ven, vamos.

La dueña de la taberna lo conduce, como antes, cuando regresó herido, hasta una de las mesas. Sísifo se deja caer al borde de la silla y con los ojos en los de esa mujer casi gruesa, de cabellos negros y en desorden, hilvana una serie de enunciados en los que ella deduce que el difunto era un soldado del Santuario y Sísifo un aprendiz, que ese mismo hombre flageló con saña al muchacho y antes lo dejó huérfano, que abusó de su madre y luego la mató.

–No podemos dejar que nadie en el pueblo se entere, Sísifo, mírame… ¡Mírame, te digo!

Como sonámbulo, el empleado asiente a cada una de las palabras de Ligia. Dirán que el muro se cayó de puro viejo y mantendrán cerrado varios días más para repararlo. Sepultarán el cuerpo esa misma noche, en el bosque. Y por todos los dioses, no mencionarán nada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

–¿Ese hombre venía solo?–, pregunta la mujer, Sísifo niega cabizbajo. –Bueno, si sus acompañantes se asustaron tanto como yo, se quedarán callados–, continúa en un susurro. Sísifo alcanza a escucharla, vuelve a mirarse las manos y se dice que esos soldados no hablaran mitad por miedo mitad por orgullo; además de haber causado un alboroto en el pueblo, no les gustará admitir que un civil los atacó y los venció.

–Estás a salvo, Sísifo.

A salvo. El muchacho se lo repite, no muy convencido, mientras lleva el cadáver al bosque junto con su patrona. Envuelto en unos manteles casi deshilachados, lo dejan en una zona cundida de arbustos y con una azada comienzan a abrir un agujero más o menos profundo.

–Ojalá nadie lo encuentre…

Sísifo asiente, deja la herramienta a un lado, camina hacia donde abandonaran el cadáver, le descubre el rostro y lo mira unos segundos. Sonríe sin querer; ahí está su venganza, el miedo que jamás ha de acabarse. Lo merecía, murmura, y cuando va a cubrirlo de nuevo, la mano de Ligia lo sobresalta.

–No te preocupes, no volveré a hacer algo como esto–, afirma él viéndola de frente. Su patrona lo sabe: Sísifo cumplirá esa promesa, se lo dicen no sólo sus palabras sino sus pupilas limpias, temerosas y llenas de arrepentimiento a pesar del daño que ese soldado le causó.

–Te creo–, contesta ella, retirando la mano de esa espalda llena de cicatrices. –Anda, apúrate, debemos terminar con esto cuanto antes.

Pronto el cuerpo del soldado queda cubierto por un montículo que Sísifo aplana con los pies y con la azada. Para entonces ya es noche completa.

De regreso, el nombre de su hermano mayor vuelve a su mente. Ilias, susurra, luego comienza a ahogarse en un ataque de tos. Están cerca de la fuente a donde lo arrojaran hace tres años los soldados, después del castigo, y el muchacho corre a tomar unos sorbos de agua.

–¿Te sientes bien?

Ligia lo alcanza preocupada, lo observa llevarse a los labios, con ambas manos, pequeños sorbos de un líquido seguro turbio, pero suficiente para aclararse la garganta y respirar de nuevo con regularidad.

–Sí; ahora sí. Gracias…–, dice y agrega en un susurro: Ligia.

De vuelta en la taberna, la mujer le da un vaso de vino a su empleado. Yo también necesito uno, o tres, dice, dejando la botella en medio de la mesa, al alcance de ambos. Sísifo se lleva el vaso a la boca y como hace horas, piensa en el guardián de la quinta casa, ¿qué opinaría el caballero de Leo al saber que su hermano menor es ahora un asesino, que la armadura dorada de Sagitario seguro se negaría a cubrir su cuerpo, sintiéndolo indigno de ella?

–Ojalá nadie lo encuentre, ojalá nadie se entere–, piensa el muchacho sin poder evitar las lágrimas: la derrota que iniciara aquella mañana en el coliseo, hoy, se ha completado.

…**Continúa…**

**Ante esto, la autora sólo puede elevar su frase célebre: "pobre Sísifo". El próximo capítulo es el último que se centra en el caballero de Sagitario (¡al fin, escribidora de quinta!, dice Ilias desde el bar donde está reunido con Ikki y Máscara Mortal, celebrando la inminente extinción de un cosmos maligno, el de la autora, para después reclamarle a ésta el que le diera de beber a su hermano teniendo él tan sólo 16 años. ¿No te da vergüenza?, pregunta, ella se encoge de hombros y suspira; nada tiene que decir en su defensa). Muchas gracias.**


	20. 1734 febrero 11, las sombras del coliseo

Saludos, lectores.

Nueva actualización, de nuevo un texto que hacía falta revisar y ya, porque lo tenía adelantado desde hace tiempo. Espero sea de su agrado…

**Tot12**: muchísimas gracias por ir comentando, amiga… Ya ves, no puedo quedar bien con ninguno de estos caballeros, son muy quejumbrosos y les encanta molestarme. A ver qué te parece este capítulo, de nuevo algo que ya tenía, pues mi ánimo todavía no está muy bien, pero pues ya qué… Gracias.

**SakuraK Li**: Así es, amiga, se lo merecía el muy hijo, por matar a Enareta y por ensañarse con Sísifo… Calma, calma, jejejej, para Shun todavía falta un rato, apenas y empezaré a torturar a… chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaan, uno de mis favoritos, y por eso que se cuide. Sólo espero avanzar un poco… Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar.

**Geminisnocris**: ¡muchas gracias por leer, amiga! Sí, venganza, aunque no premeditada, pobre Sísifo, Ilias va a matarme por torturar y atormentar así a sus familiares, jejeje. Soy mala, y en este capítulo vuelvo a la carga con Sagitario, el último de sus capítulos, a ver qué te parece. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo.

**Derama 17**: muchas gracias por comentar y leer, amiga… Sí, no lo tomó tan bien, fue más como una explosión y luego la sorpresa de ver hasta dónde había llegado el desquite. Y sí, tienes razón, como una especie de despedida a lo anterior. Ahora viene su último capítulo, espero también sea de tu agrado.

**Liluel Azul**: muchas gracias, a ti al patito y a Shun-dueño-de-mis-quincenas por ir leyendo. Ilias murió de tuberculosis como en el manga (¡pobreeee!). En cuanto a la serie de Soul of Gold voy siguiéndola, todos los capítulos han estado bastante bien, en cuanto al dibujo, creo que por momentos no es tan bueno, pero el episodio de la quincena anterior estuvo ¡sublime! Amé cada instante de esas dos ovejitas negras y me partió el alma el grito desgarrador de Mascarita y el que negara ser quien le daba dinero a la chica. El mejor capítulo hasta ahora, aunque el de ayer igual estuvo bastante bueno. Muchas gracias por ir leyendo.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: infinitas gracias por tus mensajes, amiga, y tus comentarios siempre tan interesantes. Lo que dices, y pensando también en el capítulo, me hizo recordar la miniserie de _Los miserables_ donde Johncito Malkovich es Javert (con ese policía persiguiéndome, si yo fuera Jean Valjean, me dejaba atrapar, jajajajaj). La cosa es que antes de suicidarse, Javert le dice a un subalterno algo de cometer dos crímenes, sin importar qué decisión tome: el dejar libre a un prófugo perseguido desde hace años y el de matarlo. Aquí, a través de un crimen, se hizo justicia, aunque el pequeño Sísifo se asustó, y mucho, pues no pensó llegar a tanto. Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo, y espero disfrutes de esta nueva actualización.

A todos, muchas gracias por asomarse a este sitio de tragedia y soledad. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus atormentables y bellos personajes. Ahora sí, pueden ya a servirse, buen provecho y bienvenidos al último capítulo dedicado al caballero de Sagitario del siglo XVIII.

**20.- 1734, febrero 11, Sísifo, las sombras del coliseo**

No. No es él. Él no estaría con el rostro vuelto hacia la arena y los hombros cargados con una derrota sin vuelta atrás. Él, el verdadero Sísifo, es el aspirante que abre los ojos a una madrugada diferente, a un cielo todavía oscuro, y respira. Respira con profundidad pensando en lo que vendrá así como en lo que constituye parte de su sombra y quisiera dejar atrás pero no puede. Ante los ojos del muchacho de trece años que es Sísifo está la misión de hace un año, la orden de esperar a los caballeros y montar guardia cerca de una aldea a la que llegó a saquear un grupo de centauros. Centauros, no podían creerlo, ni él ni Aspros ni Hasgard. Esas criaturas destruyeron un poblado y traían flechas de fuego y el aprendiz de Sagitario, junto al de Tauro, se adelantaron para intentar detenerlos mientras el de Géminis se ceñía a las órdenes del Santuario: esperar, montar guardia hasta que llegaran los caballeros. Ahora, como entonces, late su biografía en su mente y al interior del pecho. Es el hermano menor del héroe, de Ilias. Entonces puede hacerlo, puede vencer a esas criaturas que se han llevado ya la vida de muchos de los pobladores. Pero junto a la confianza de llevar a buen puerto una misión está su deseo de deshacerse de esa sombra, del recelo con el que lo ven muchos aprendices y muchos soldados. Su posición es envidiable, dicen, ser el hermano de un caballero dorado tiene sus ventajas, dicen, seguro no se debe a sus habilidades, que muchas o pocas tienen menos peso que su nombre, dicen. Y esas voces se le meten en el alma y lo hacen avanzar junto a Hasgard y ponerse, como él, en peligro, porque las flechas de fuego que disparan ahora los centauros no nada más son fuego sino ladronas de la fuerza vital de sus enemigos, ladronas del cosmos. Y ahora ahí está, la cabeza debajo del pie de un espectro. No creí cazar unos molestos leones, exageras, más bien parecen unas liebres, oye apenas entre los puntapiés y la sangre, la propia. Y vuelve a caer con el peso de un martillo su biografía y su deseo. Soy el hermano de Ilias y si termino con esta misión todos me reconocerán y seré yo mismo.

Pero no. No es él, ni hace un año ni ahora. El verdadero Sísifo está intentando olvidar cómo Ilias de Leo llegó a salvar el día, a rescatar a Hasgard mientras Aspros lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo golpeaba con un te dije que lo decepcionarías. El verdadero Sísifo también está contemplando a su rival en el enfrentamiento para conseguir la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Lugonis, caballero dorado de Piscis, quien susurró un ansío mucho ver qué tan fuerte serás, hermano menor de Ilias y después detuvo su primer ataque sin siquiera esforzarse, tan sólo con un resplandor circular que emanaba de su puño cual escudo defensor. Está reponiéndose, Sísifo, pensando, como seguro lo hacen Aspros y Hasgard, todavía aprendices, que el poder de un caballero no está determinado por su armadura sino por su cosmos, por el tamaño de su cosmos. Fue esto una enseñanza de sus superiores, pero en el ánimo del desarmado aspirante de trece años, ahora, estas palabras se visten con el sobretodo de un consuelo. Porque usándolas su puño podrá contraatacar. Porque sirviéndose de ellas tendrá la victoria un poco más al alcance de la mano.

Pero no. Estos pensamientos no aletean dentro de la mente del falso Sísifo, el que prueba lo amargo del polvo del coliseo, el que observa con los dientes apretados a un rival tan resplandeciente que parece un lejanísimo dios, una deidad que se ha dignado a aparecer delante de los ojos mortales por tiempo breve. En el ánimo del Sísifo sangrante en mitad del campo se cierne, como una maldición, su breve árbol genealógico y sus expectativas, ahora tan llenas de suciedad como lo están sus ropas, su propio cuerpo. Hermano menor de Ilias de Leo. No; medio hermano. Hijo de Enareta, una cortesana que trabajaba para el Santuario antes de aparecer muerta un día. Hijo de Eolo de Sagitario, muerto, ahora lo sabe, en el incendio que provocaran los Caballeros Negros en las viviendas de los soldados, hace años, cuando el muchacho tenía siete. Y más allá… No, detrás no hay nada. Las esperanzas que seguro Ilias, al ser un hermano mayor, tenía en el pequeño, sus propias esperanzas, las de forjarse un nombre lejos de la sombra del caballero dorado de Leo.

Es demasiado. Para el no-Sísifo es mucho el peso. Y entonces no queda más que permanecer sobre la arena, cerrar los ojos y esperar. A que el dolor del segundo golpe se disipe. A que el veneno del solitario Piscis no lo haya alcanzado o si no podría morir, casi con seguridad. A que Hasgard y Aspros se retiren, imitando al resto de los espectadores. A que nadie note su llanto, sus puños y dientes apretados, sus susurros, con los que quisiera pedir perdón a su hermano y maestro. Soy una carga para ti, dice, mitad palabras mitad secretos, soy un fastidio y lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Cuando el sol, un poco más alto, vierte en el coliseo una sombra única, la suya, el no-Sísifo se levanta y camina arrastrando los pies en dirección a la cabaña donde vivía con Ilias. El sendero es luminoso igual que una joya y no hay ni una nube en el cielo. En esta época del año no llueve y a Sísifo le encantaría que diluviara, que una tormenta lo escondiera y no fuera imperativo soportar la burla de un día soleado y hermoso que, indiferente, adorna su derrota.

Más tarde la cabaña, desierta, deja fuera la claridad del mediodía, cubriendo a Sísifo con una sombra que el muchacho agradece, pues ahora sí puede liberar su llanto. Perdón, perdóname, susurra mientras reúne sobre el camastro sus prendas de entrenamiento. No quería, no quería, yo, lo siento mucho; las disculpas siguen fluyendo y son dedicadas al hermano ausente, al guerrero que se retiró junto al Patriarca después de su segundo ataque, cuando Lugonis lo dejó en el suelo y sin posibilidad de levantarse otra vez.

–Seguro está demasiado decepcionado para volver…

Su lamento es un doble de su soledad. De su soledad y de sus propios sentimientos. Está decepcionado. Y el otro Sísifo que también es él comienza a recriminarle. ¿No pudiste haberte levantado? ¿No el cosmos empuja a los caballeros de Athena a ir más allá de sus propias fuerzas humanas? ¿No es capaz de romper a puño limpio las rocas y desgarrar el aire? ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué la derrota? ¿Por qué pesó tanto, por qué todavía pesa tanto?

El Sísifo de la cabaña no encuentra respuesta alguna. Sólo sabe del peso que le cayó encima cuando el puño de Lugonis lo detuvo por segunda vez, enviándolo contra las gradas, de donde se levantó, tembloroso, y fue al centro del coliseo para tropezar y caer y no volver a levantarse.

¿Por qué no se levantó? Un caballero se levanta. Pero, dice el no-Sísifo, es que cuesta tanto trabajo, y mi hermano espera tanto de mí, y más sabiendo que también soy su hermano y no nada más su discípulo, y los soldados, y los otros aprendices, tanto ansiaban verme vencido, era tanto, todo eso pesaba tanto, que no pude mover ni siquiera un dedo. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no tengo otra oportunidad. Ahora resta tomar mis pertenencias y largarme, ¿largarte?, sí, quizá mi ausencia pronto se convierta en olvido, ojalá, así lo quiera Athena, y entonces el nombre de Ilias, el del anterior caballero de Sagitario, Eolo, mi padre, quedará de nuevo limpio y será el del héroe del Santuario, el de uno de los guerreros más poderosos, y no el del guiñapo que desperdició una oportunidad, que fue vencido y no siguió intentándolo porque le pesa demasiado la vida.

Irse. El hato de ropas está listo, sobre el camastro. Afuera el día continúa sin pasos, sin sombras que atraviesen frente a la puerta abierta de la cabaña. Es el momento. Sísifo da unos pasos y estira el brazo para tomar el hatillo, luego se asoma al sendero y sale. Sin cerrar la puerta se va, mirando al frente, apretando con fuerza sus ropas lavadas recién en el río cercano. Casi quiere que Ilias lo sorprenda, que le ordene volver luego de una bofetada no por demostrar su debilidad sino por abandonarse a ella. Así, junto con su hermano mayor podría solicitar una segunda oportunidad para pelear por la armadura.

Pero es el propio sendero el que le dice te irás en definitiva, serás un desertor y deberás ocultarte para que nadie te descubra, para que no acabes condenado a muerte. Y las palabras del camino color marrón llegan a él a través de sus propios movimientos. Un poco más adelante, cuando la cabaña está ya fuera de la vista, se escuchan varias voces que comentan lo de la armadura de Sagitario todavía sin dueño, lo de la imposibilidad de vencer a un caballero dorado tan poderoso como lo es el señor Lugonis de Piscis. Detrás de ese chismorreo aparecen tres o cuatro sombras que caminan en sentido contrario a Sísifo y el hermano menor de Ilias sólo atina a hacerse a un lado, a esconderse detrás de varias columnas caídas. Las sombras se revelan como un grupo de soldados que pasa delante de las columnas sin fijarse en ellas y se aleja con prontitud.

De nuevo a solas, el muchacho asoma la cabeza y voltea para asegurarse de que no viene nadie más. Debo tener cuidado, piensa, desertor que no se da cuenta de su nueva situación, que se cree aún el discípulo, el aspirante a caballero dorado. Y entonces evita los caminos anchos y casi rectos, andando senderos que rodean alguna elevación o bajan hasta un valle frecuentado sólo por las doncellas, y sigue así hasta abandonar los dominios de Athena, hasta llegar a Rodorio, la aldea más cercana al Santuario.

Teniendo en torno a sí la plaza, delante de la fuente, el fugitivo por fin se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Si volviera? No, se dice, mi hermano está decepcionado, y más si ha descubierto ya que no estoy, que me llevé mi ropa y un trozo de pan de la alacena.

Sísifo descansa unos instantes en la fuente, saca el trozo de pan y se lo lleva a la boca. Luego de unos mordisqueos se da cuenta que no tiene hambre y devuelve el alimento a su pequeño equipaje, la garganta llena con la derrota que le propinara el guardián de Piscis.

–Ya está anocheciendo–, dice. Su voz se le antoja ajena así, vacía de las frases que se refieren a los entrenamientos, al arco, a la puntería perfecta.

Antes de levantarse y buscar alguna posada donde le permitan dormir sólo por esta noche, Sísifo deja que sus ojos caigan sobre el embaldosado, piedras grises donde su sombra empieza a confundirse con la de las viviendas. Es una sola, piensa. Entonces no hay ya un Sísifo y un no-Sísifo, sino una sola persona, la dueña de la derrota.

–Lo siento mucho, hermano–, susurra mientras una lágrima va abriéndose paso en la suciedad de su rostro. –Perdóname.

El muchacho camina sin rumbo hasta llegar a un sitio lleno de mesas, de clientes que piden otra botella, otro vaso. Parece una posada o una taberna. Sísifo está cansado, no quiere dar un paso más. Cuando piensa rogarle a la mujer del mostrador, lee en un cartel puesto junto a la entrada que se solicita un ayudante. El hermano menor de Ilias sonríe, no cree que hubiera podido suplicar por una noche en el granero o en la bodega, por favor, y mañana me voy, juro que no le daré molestias, señora.

–¿Cómo te llamas?–, pregunta la mujer con los ojos en los del muchacho.

–Sísifo–, responde él haciendo una breve reverencia.

–Te ves muy cansado–, continúa ella sin dejar de limpiar, calculando la energía que guardará ese cuerpo fuerte aunque delgado. –Si quieres puedes dormir por hoy en la bodega y mañana vemos cómo trabajas.

–Gracias, señora.

–Ligia.

–Señora Ligia… Buenas noches–, se retira el desertor del Santuario siguiendo a un joven a quien la mujer ha ordenado enseñarle al nuevo empleado el lugar donde descansará esa noche.

…**Continúa…**

**¡No se levantó, no se levantó, no se…! ¡Autora de sexta!, grita Ilias de Leo, mudo por el oscuro ánimo de su hermano menor, por su tristeza. Era demasiado, susurra la autora de semejante tragedia griega, pensando no en el pobre de Sísifo sino en ella misma. Pesa la vida, dice, releyendo, sintiéndose tan identificada con ese guerrero vencido, hundida dentro de una celda sin puertas ni ventanas, como el propio Sísifo lo está ahora, pensando en ese camino de celdas incomunicadas que es su historia desde el capítulo uno hasta este, el centro de todo, el detonador y el número veinte, pensando también en el siguiente encierro del corredor, en su víctima; no ha escrito casi nada, apenas un capítulo, porque está prisionera, como los personajes que tortura, y pese a que busca salidas, a que quizá después de todo sí haya tan siquiera una, todavía tiene el ánimo tan negro como el del pequeño Sagitario, o casi…**


	21. 1750, agosto 4, Degel, celda de castigo

Saludos, lectores.

Luego de un rato sin actualizar esta historia y de haber iniciado con un intento de humor el fin de semana, tengo para ustedes un nuevo capítulo y una víctima diferente.

**SakuraK Li**: gracias por leer, amiga, fui mala pero en un sentido diferente, dejando al pobre caballero contra el polvo y sin ganas de volver a la batalla… Eso es crueldad, muajajajaj, pero en este capítulo habrá sangre y tortura para beneplácito de tu psicópata interior, espero te guste.

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por seguir esta cruel historia, amiga, Ilias aún estaba en el mundo, pero no alcanzó a ver que su hermanito huía. La derrota… No sé, sabe horrenda y a veces te empiezas a acostumbrar, sientes que la mereces porque no tenías ningún derecho a tener una aspiración, una esperanza. Es aborrecible pero se me hace que por desgracia, es lo que la mayor parte de quienes intentan algo la obtienen. Ya me desvié; espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo, con una víctima diferente.

**Derama17**: muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, amiga. Decisiones, así es; el pobre Sísifo sintió que era demasiado el peso que lo dejó contra el suelo y eligió no pararse, huir del Santuario, resignarse. Luego de mi última derrota, no sé si resignarme, creo que será lo mejor, o elegir una ruta alterna, seguir pero sin esperanza alguna, como tentaleando, y resignada a que será una derrota tras otra tras otra, y si hay alguna victoria me alegraré, el chiste es que no vuelva a quedar contra el suelo otra vez. Será difícil… Jajajajaj, también me proyecté, necesito como diez litros de helado de chocolate… Habría que escribir algo las dos, muajajajaja (por cierto, pásense por el fic Pesadilla de esta autora si quieren reírse mucho, mucho, mucho, es genial ese "cardumen de inútiles" que son los guerreros de Poseidón, jajajajajajajaj)

**Liluel Azul** (y caballeros que la acompañan): gracias por ir leyendo. Pobre Regulus, le dieron una paliza, lo bueno es que Shunny está cuidándolo. El dulce Andrómeda tiene razón, si me presento en la ventanilla de quejas no nada más Ikki va a matarme; están tras de mí Mascarita, Alba, Ilias y un largo etcétera, y no sería bueno para mi salud recibir sus pliegos petitorios. Espero sigas asomándote al resto de los capítulos, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Lectores silenciosos, de nuevo muchas gracias**. Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, InatZiggy-Stardust**, **Geminisnocris**, las extraño muchísimo por estos lares.

Si me lo permiten, quiero dedicarme estos capítulos a mí misma. ¿La razón?, adoré ver a este personaje sentadito con un enorme libro entre las manos. Degel, sí, él es mi próxima víctima, y ama los libros tanto como yo, creo que las páginas van convirtiéndose en el único lugar respirable en este fastidioso rincón de universo que llamamos Tierra. Los hermosos libros son casi lo único que me entusiasma, y bueno, espero no perderles el gusto, porque siempre me puedo escapar con ellos y olvidarme de todo… Argh, siento la depre que me acompaña a donde voy, no hay remedio. De nuevo muchas gracias.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por su intelectual y lindo personaje. Bien, ya pueden pasar por su rebanada de tragedia; está condimentada con una pizca de tortura inquisitorial.

**21.- 1750, agosto 4, Degel, celda de castigo**

Todavía retumban en los oídos del nuevo jefe de escuadrón las frases roncas de uno de los inquisidores. Tú, azótala. ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?, se te dio una orden. Así que no obedeces. Bien; llévenlo a la celda de castigo. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? El celador de veintidós años sigue preguntándoselo. Era una prisionera como tantas, como otros. Degel ya había aferrado un látigo, cuerpos inmovilizados a fuerza de grilletes habían exhibido largas heridas por causa suya, por su mano. Entonces, ¿por qué con esa joven fue diferente?

El muchacho se revuelve en el último camastro de una habitación para diez celadores. Da vuelta, se apoya sobre un brazo para al final tumbarse boca abajo. Un respingo; aún lo laceran las heridas de su espalda.

–Esa muchacha…

El susurro hace de la joven de aquella celda una figura más definida. No lo supo, pues no se atrevió a mirarla de frente, pero seguro su rostro estaba bañado en llanto. Seguro se le notaba el miedo.

–…era casi una niña–, dice, aguanta una punzada de dolor.

Sabe cómo terminó, sin importar su juventud. Acabó como terminan siempre todos en cada una de las celdas. Y le da pena, no puede evitarlo. A su pesar, todavía siente pena por esa joven, por la indefensión de su cuerpo semidesnudo y pendiente de los grilletes, sin oportunidad de huir.

Tal vez haya sido porque hasta ahora nunca azotó a una mujer. En Francia, en su corta estancia en Grecia, fueron todos hombres. Dónde compraste esa _Biblia_ en lengua vulgar, esa obra de filosofía, tan blasfema, quién atiende ese mugroso agujero de ratas, te atreviste a leer ya, preguntó, para después amenazar al prisionero con tantos azotes como fueran necesarios para obligarlo a hablar. Y después golpeó. Sin pausa, sin miramientos ni cargos de conciencia, pues para Degel eran todos y cada uno de la misma calaña. El mismo desperdicio de los dioses, o de la naturaleza, pensó el muchacho delante de rostros deformes a causa de una espalda abierta a latigazos, delante de súplicas e intentos de soborno que no tuvieron otra respuesta sino la de un restallar más violento.

Pero ella. Ella parecía ser otra. Quizá perteneciente a la misma raza de aquel extraño en Grecia, esa sombra con una especie de sayal sobre los hombros que se disculpó al chocar con él. Tal vez. O a lo mejor está equivocado y los dos, como la casi totalidad de los seres humanos, son una escoria.

–¿Cómo es posible que siga protegiéndolos?

Igual que cada día, Degel piensa en Krest, su maestro. El caballero dorado de Acuario todavía está a cargo del décimo primer templo, o eso quiere creer. El muchacho sonríe; quien recibiera de vuelta una armadura ya legada se habría compadecido de la prisionera, la habría liberado aun a riesgo de su vida.

–Ella…

El nuevo jefe de escuadrón no puede evitarlo. Se incorpora, se viste con el uniforme de los familiares y sale de la habitación. Aguanta una queja en el pasillo, aprieta el paso. ¿Por qué quiere verla, por qué quiere asegurarse de que no la hayan lastimado demasiado? No sabe, sólo camina en dirección a las mazmorras con la mirada al frente y los puños apretados, sudorosos.

¿Cuál de todas será? Los calabozos parecen el mismo, la misma oscuridad, el mismo cielo raso cubierto de cadenas y grilletes, los mismos lamentos al interior, como gusanos en un agujero, por agua, por frío, por la tortura, por los recuerdos de una vida en libertad. Son uno; Degel podría confundirse.

De pronto, en una celda un poco más iluminada gracias a la cercanía de una tea, se escuchan sonidos que la distinguen como el encierro de la joven. Me gustaría saber qué tiene una bruja entre las piernas, alcanza a oír Degel, sí, me gustaría saber qué se siente estar con una bruja. El antiguo aprendiz de Acuario abre de par en par los ojos, sonrojado, mientras esa voz agrega un "hermosa, bien dice el teólogo que el demonio seduce con la belleza, tú, no vayas a soltarle las manos, y tú, sepárale los pies cuanto puedas". Y entonces no puede evitar acercarse, asomarse a una puerta hecha con barrotes llenos de óxido. Sí, es ella, es la joven de antes, son sus cabellos largos, trenzados a medias, y el jefe de escuadrón la observa con detenimiento, como si de su desnudez emanara alguna fuerza de tipo gravitacional.

Con la prisionera hay tres sombras; dos se encargan de inmovilizarla y una está inclinada encima de ella y le hunde una mano entre los muslos. Degel no parece capaz ni de apartar la vista ni de moverse. Un súbito deseo le empieza a correr por la entrepierna.

–¿Qué miras?–, lo interrumpe la sombra que sostiene, separados, los tobillos de la joven. Degel guarda silencio, observa cómo el pecho de ella se agita cada vez más, observa su talle, sus ropas revueltas en torno a sus caderas, sus párpados apretados.

–Anda, vete–, insiste otra voz, aunque parece la misma. –¿Quieres que te castiguen otro día?

Un día más encerrado, piensa el celador. No, no quiere. Y esta última advertencia, al fin, lo hace parpadear un poco y alejarse varios pasos de la reja. Por favor…, alcanza a escuchar de la prisionera, dos palabras flotando sobre una respiración entrecortada. Quizá se dirija a las sombras que se disponen a poseerla. Quizá no vale la pena ir de nuevo a la última celda por causa de ella, de ella que forma parte de la podredumbre que infecta las aguas y las tierras: los hombres. No, lo decide mientras comienza a desandar la ruta que dibujara por los pasillos, mientras vuelve al dormitorio de los celadores. No lo vale ahora y antes tampoco lo valió.

Con la voz llena de jadeos de la prisionera todavía en el recuerdo, Degel vuelve a tumbarse boca abajo sobre el camastro. Le arde la espalda y ahora está molesto consigo mismo, ¿por qué no obedeció la orden que le dieron?, ¿por qué demonios no la azotó? Se habría ahorrado los grilletes, la burla, las horas aguantando el sueño y el hambre y el fuego como un dibujo circular en el cuerpo, plantado en mitad de su espalda por el enojo de alguien, por su frustración.

No lo olvidará, de eso está seguro, ni eso ni los martillazos que lo metieron en semejante problema. Así que no obedeces, bien; llévenlo a la celda de castigo, sólo eso bastó para que dos custodios entraran y lo condujeran a la celda designada para que el personal del tribunal pague por su indisciplina. Más de una vez el propio Degel había llevado a integrantes de su escuadrón arrestados por ebriedad, por hablar de más en medio de una investigación, por retardos y ausencias. Y ahora llegaba su turno.

Los celadores, sujetándolo por los hombros, avanzaron a lo largo del corredor como si les pesaran los pasos, como si quisieran hacer notorio que el nuevo jefe de escuadrón estaría arrestado las próximas veinticuatro horas. Degel no se dio cuenta; pensando todavía en la joven prisionera, en lo pequeña que se veía delante de la mesa presidida por el escribano, el jurista y el inquisidor, pensando en su indefensión, más evidente por la estatura de los dos hombres que la llevaron hasta esa cámara de tortura, no reaccionó hasta que sus custodios le pusieron los grilletes y descubrieron su espalda.

–Cortesía de Carlo–, dijo uno de los hombres antes de dejarlo solo.

El antiguo aprendiz de Krest se revolvió entre las cadenas, tratando de liberarse. Fue imposible. Si contara con mi cosmos, pensó; luego llegó Carlo.

–Degel–, siseó el hombre sin acercarse, caminando hacia la esquina izquierda de la celda, donde ardía una pequeña fogata que conservaba al rojo vivo más de un atizador metálico.

El prisionero se mantuvo en silencio, apretando las cadenas que ceñían sus muñecas. Apretando los dientes. Desde sus ojos cerrados oyó el rumor que hacía Carlo al caminar, las chispas de esa hoguera, saltando, el sonido de los atizadores al chocar unos contra otros mientras los manipulaban y reacomodaban.

–Así que el flamante nuevo jefe de escuadrón ha caído en este agujero al fin, ¿eh?, así que después de todo no es tan perfecto, ni tan fuerte, ni tan adecuado…

Carlo masticó las palabras desde su lejanía, reprochándole a Degel su nombramiento. A mí me correspondía ese puesto antes de que tú llegaras, agregó arrastrando los pies, casi en un susurro. Cuando Degel iba a contestar que él no tenía nada que ver, que ese no era asunto suyo, el hombre lo golpeó en las costillas con el puño cerrado.

–Ahora mismo me las vas a pagar –amenazó. Luego de unos instantes, en los que reinara sólo el murmullo de sus pasos, llegó un ardor que obligó a Degel a aferrar los grilletes y a gritar con toda la fuerza de su garganta.

El francés volteó apenas, la mirada borrosa y un lamento contenido. Como una premonición, vio a Carlo sosteniendo uno de los atizadores. En la punta al rojo vivo estaba soldada una pieza circular, pieza que el verdugo había apoyado apenas sobre la piel de su víctima. Todavía no acabo contigo, susurró Carlo mientras regresaba a la hoguera y colocaba el atizador en su sitio para elegir otro, esta vez con una pieza larga en uno de sus extremos. Degel tragó un bocado espinoso de saliva.

–Era mío ese puesto, ¿entiendes?–, reclamó el italiano y al mismo tiempo apoyó el atizador en la espalda de su prisionero, justo sobre la herida anterior.

Degel sintió como si un lengüetazo de fuego se prolongara a lo largo de cada una de sus vértebras. Gritó, un lamento mucho más largo que el anterior, y por un momento se creyó capaz de deshacer los eslabones de ambas cadenas con la sola presión de sus dedos. Mordiéndose los labios, con un hilo de saliva y sangre escurriendo de la comisura, sintió como si fuera una acción solitaria la que marcaba su espalda a punta de hierros al rojo. Y es que no hubo diferencia, las tres ocasiones en que Carlo repitió la tortura prolongaron el dolor hasta borrar sus fronteras, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el francés dejó de lamentarse y volvió a Bluegard, a la compañía de su maestro, y se imaginó siguiendo aquellas enseñanzas donde el mayor le explicaba el principio de las bajas temperaturas.

A Carlo le hubiera gustado escucharme suplicar, pensó después Degel, ya consciente, inmerso aún en el ardor de su piel abierta y cauterizada a un tiempo, ignorante de las horas transcurridas desde que el jurista ordenara encerrarlo. Pero seguro el celador había quedado conforme al verlo colgar de los grilletes al igual que tantos prisioneros, agotado por la tortura, y sonrió con una sonrisa abierta mientras él gritaba y el chirriar de su cuerpo quemado llenaba la celda, sonrisa que se repetiría cuando, junto con otro hombre, el propio Carlo llegó a liberarlo.

Para entonces las ropas de Degel cubrían otra vez su espalda. Así el celador que abrió los grilletes no se dio cuenta de las quemaduras, y atribuyó el cansancio del francés a las horas transcurridas en la misma posición.

–Deberías aprender a seguir órdenes, no por ser jefe de escuadrón estás exento de hacerlo–, dijo Carlo, apoyando una mano en la espalda baja del prisionero, y Degel contuvo la respiración para no volver a gritar; no le daría esa satisfacción al italiano.

–Vamos–, susurró apenas el acompañante del verdugo de Degel quien, sumido en el ardor de sus heridas, abandonó con lentitud la celda y fue a tumbarse boca abajo en el camastro del dormitorio, como ahora lo está.

El dolor sigue siendo el mismo pese a los dos días, pese al descanso consecuencia de una repentina escasez de misiones. En tal quietud, sin querer, Degel recuerda a otra muchacha torturada. Fue hace tanto, o eso le parece, ¿qué habrá sido de ella?, se pregunta, el rostro inmerso en el hueco de sus brazos, antes de fruncir el entrecejo, rodeado por un nuevo ramalazo de ardor.

…**Continúa…**

**Tengo un rehén; si continúas con esto, sufrirá las consecuencias, amenaza el caballero a la autora. Ella le pide que no haga nada, que recuerde que sólo es ficción, que es literatura. ¿Literatura?, pregunta el guardián de Acuario, ¡já, escribidora de sexta!, ¿y entonces por qué te quejas de tanta derrota? ¿No será que tus desvaríos no tienen ni pizca de arte? La autora no sabe qué decir, sólo aprieta los puños…**

**(Si quieren saber más acerca del rehén, pueden leer en mi perfil, ¡mugroso ratón de biblioteca! ¡Gracias!, se escucha a lo lejos; creo que lo tomó como un halago; bueno yo también lo haría).**

**P.D. Se inician las apuestas, lectores, ¿quién creen que es la prisionera a la que va a ver Degel?**


	22. 1745, marzo 20, Degel, Nuevo Mundo

Saludos de fin de semana, lectores.

Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, de antemano; aunque este capítulo ya estaba redactado, hacía falta revisarlo, algo que no pude hacer debido al trabajo, a cierto desgano. Pero ya está de vuelta el hermoso y solitario lector para deleitarnos la pupila.

**Tot12**: gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando esta historia, amiga. Cómo ves, así se las gasta este caballero ante una dama indefensa e inocente (ajá), chantajeándola. Espero recuperar pronto lo que este francesito me robó, pues se trata de algo muy preciado. Y bueno, ojalá te sigan gustando los capítulos dedicados al ratón de biblioteca.

**Liluel Azul**: Gracias por leer y por ir comentando, amiga…

La autora se asoma apenas a la ventanilla de quejas, asegurándose de que Albafica, Ilias, Lugonis y Sísifo estén lejos, de que Manigoldo platique con Degel y todos se encuentren distraídos. Con un movimiento rápido le arrebata el original y las copias de su queja a Hyoga y le entrega una nota breve, que el rubio lee junto a Lilu: "en su defensa, esta autora argumenta que la cámara se fue siguiendo a Regulus, que intentará retomar más adelante los cabos que haya dejado sueltos".

**Geminisnocris**: ¡amiga demasiadísimas gracias, no creo merecer semejante desvelo! De verdad muchas gracias por leer estos desvaríos. Pobre Sísifo, sí este capítulo final centrado en él fue muy triste, juro que cuando lo releí para corregirlo lloré y lloré por su falta de esperanza, y de paso por la mía –aún estaba bastante mal, hoy me voy resignando–, y bueno, Degel, pobre, objeto de envidia y rencores sin tener que ver tanto, pues no fue su culpa que lo nombraran jefe de escuadrón debido a la fuerza que le dejaron sus entrenamientos de caballero… Y con la chica, también pobre, aunque le fue mil veces peor a ella. Muchas dudas tiene nuestro bello ratón de biblioteca y en este capítulo verás por qué. De nuevo miles de gracias, espero sea de tu agrado esta entrega.

A quienes se asoman a esta historia, también, gracias. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus lindos personajes. Ahora, lectores, pasen a servirse su trozo de tragedia.

**22.- 1745, marzo 20, Degel, Nuevo Mundo**

Aún disimuladas por construcciones que se notan nuevas en el ángulo perfecto de sus bloques, la belleza y la exuberancia de este lugar se revelan frente a los ojos del caballero de Acuario. Degel observa el puerto y sus oficinas con avidez, como si así quisiera llevarlos consigo a Grecia. También recuerda los libros que su maestro le mostrara antes de venir. Se trata de grabados antiguos, de cuando las naves europeas llegaron al territorio llamado Nuevo Mundo. No es como si hubiera brotado del mar de repente, sino que nadie en Europa sabía de su existencia, le explicó Krest, el enorme libro abierto sobre el escritorio, una luz mortecina que iluminaba los trazos de tinta, los mapas, las rutas, las imágenes que mostraban a hombres medio vestidos, devorando lo que parecía ser una pierna humana.

–No te asustes, Degel–, le dijo su maestro, –sólo son visiones fantasiosas de algún dibujante que nunca viajó a América.

–Lo sé, maestro–, asintió el joven de diecisiete años entonces, pensando en la diferencia que existiría entre los grabados y el paisaje real. Quizá no fuera demasiada, o…

Es inmensa, lo es, se dice mientras Krest camina unos pasos por delante de él, mientras aferra la urna de la armadura de Acuario, obtenida hace algunos meses, y observa barcos nuevos acercándose desde el horizonte.

En un navío como esos llegaron, con una importante misión que cumplir, encomendada desde hace tiempo a los caballeros por el Patriarca Sage. No importa cuánto tardemos, es necesario tener éxito, le dijo Krest a Degel, quien miró extrañado a su maestro: esa seriedad mayor a la habitual, esa sombra de preocupación alrededor de la frente…

–¿Se siente bien? Si no, mientras usted permanece en Grecia yo podría…

–No, Degel. No te preocupes. Iremos juntos.

El joven se molestó por unos instantes; quizá su maestro no confiaba todavía en la fuerza de su cosmos, en sus capacidades. Comprensible, pensó, era alguien muy joven, sin otra experiencia más que haber congelado en varios puntos una armadura de oro que en aquel momento cubría el cuerpo de Krest. Pero su maestro, sin hablar, le comunicó lo grave de la misión que los llevaría a ese puerto del Nuevo Mundo, a los territorios que los reinos de la península ibérica poseían más allá del océano. Y Degel comprendió. La búsqueda de la diosa Athena en ciudades amuralladas diferentes a las europeas, en medio del despertar de varios espectros, no era adecuada para un novato solo. No, aquello sobrepasaba por mucho sus posibilidades. Y entonces sonrió con levedad. Y se preparó. Y por la madrugada bajó en compañía de su maestro hasta el puerto más cercano, a sus espaldas una armadura que todavía sentía ajena en cierto modo, pues era a Krest a quien se la había arrebatado, o eso pensaba a veces, por las noches, mirándola en su propia habitación.

Así como observa esa armadura, Degel sigue bebiéndose este Nuevo Mundo con tanta concentración, que no se da cuenta que Krest se detiene y choca con él.

–Perdón, maestro–, se disculpa el joven francés, las mejillas rojas. –Estaba distraído…

–¿Te gustó el viaje, te gusta el país?

–Es casi como los Campos Elíseos–, susurra Degel sin pensarlo, olvidándose por un instante de la misión incumplida que luego de unas diez semanas de haber salido llevarán de regreso al Santuario.

–Me alegra, Degel.

Me alegra, repite el antiguo poseedor de la armadura que ahora lleva el muchacho. Es cierto; a pesar de la derrota, de buscar un inmenso cosmos al interior de una niña, sin suerte, de recorrer las murallas de un puerto mitad vegetación casi salvaje mitad madera y piedra y velas al viento, obteniendo como resultado cansancio y la disminución de los fondos otorgados por el Patriarca, a Krest le da gusto que su alumno tenga por lo menos la satisfacción de observar un sitio agradable.

Se trata de un joven muy serio, demasiado solitario. Mientras el mayor se aleja y le dice a su discípulo que lo espere, que no tarda, que va a negociar el regreso, piensa en él como en el pequeño metido siempre en la biblioteca de la amplia casa en Bluegard. Sus ojos asombrados recorren, página tras página, la mitología griega, la ciencia que sirve para medir las distancias, la que nombra a los mares y a los territorios, la que da cuenta de la vida en épocas lejanísimas, cuando ni Krest ni el Patriarca Sage habían nacido. Sentado en el suelo, recostado en su dormitorio, el niño que es Degel va de un volumen a otro, pasa las hojas con la delicadeza que debe dedicársele a la porcelana, al cristal, y después observa el paisaje nevado de la ventana. Seguro busca alguna similitud entre el mundo físico y el escrito, una imagen compartida, alguna señal de que lo que se dice en los libros es verdad, pues se trata de un muchacho curioso.

Krest sonríe, se aleja con ese recuerdo en la mente, y Degel observa más allá del puerto, no el mar sino hacia el lado contrario. Selva, bosque lluvioso, se llaman estas regiones cundidas de verde y negro, de helechos, de plantas trepadoras. ¿Cómo será vivir aquí?, piensa de pronto el menor, tentado a pedirle a su maestro que se queden unos días más para explorar no las ciudades sino la vegetación, para ver si hay gente viviendo entre los árboles, alejada del par de ciudades donde se cansaron de buscar a una pequeña llena del cosmos de una diosa.

–No creo que quiera–, dice al fin, la voz desganada, un suspiro, la vista que aprovecha alguna corriente de aire para elevarse por encima de las frondas, para volver al horizonte, donde el Viejo Mundo y el Santuario en Grecia los esperan.

Mientras Krest se pierde en la actividad del puerto, a Degel lo sobresalta el estallido de un cañón. Su cosmos se eleva ante la posible amenaza, pero no es sino el anuncio del arribo de un barco. El francés observa la lejanía, un punto que poco a poco crece para convertirse en el navío más grande entre los que están anclados al muelle. Sus ojos no se separan ni un segundo del maderamen, de las enormes velas hinchadas con las primeras horas del día. Degel se olvida por completo de su maestro para no perder detalle de cómo, desde lo alto, cae el ancla y penetra el oleaje, de cómo varias sombras arrojan cuerdas, maderos, y hacen nudos para asegurarse de que la nave no regresará al mar antes de tiempo.

Cuando el barco está bien atado, varios hombres lo abordan con fajos enormes de documentos entre las manos. Trámites, piensa el testigo de todo aquello, sonríe con levedad; luego las sombras que arrojaran el ancla bajan a tierra y comienzan a descargar. Mientras ve cómo el puerto se llena, en la mente de Degel van formándose varias preguntas. ¿Pasajeros, empleados de algún sitio en la ciudad, qué? ¿Y por qué son tantos, porque van apenas vestidos, por qué parecen tan asustados? Quizá sea la primera vez que pisan estas tierras. Pero…, pero… El joven francés se queda en blanco, no existen palabras, no hay supuestos. Y en los libros que hasta ahora ha leído no se describe nada como esto, así que no puede comparar el muelle y su actividad con ninguno de sus conocimientos.

La mañana de pronto es amarilla y Degel sigue esperando a su maestro. No recuerda si dijo que tardaría. No importa; el muchacho observa en medio de incontables dudas. Entonces, entre una hilera de cuerpos fornidos que va perdiéndose, avanzando por algún sendero oculto de la selva, entre estaturas casi descomunales, descubre unos hombros menudos, una figura esbelta, de senos breves, negrísima, que seguro no sabe hacia dónde ir, pues se ha quedado estática, clavada sobre la madera del muelle, observando el mar, la borda, a los otros, sus propios pies…

El puerto y la tardanza de Krest dejan de existir. Los ojos de Degel recorren esa fina figura de ojos asustados y piernas tiesas. La ven dudar en medio de voces que apuran a los demás para que despejen el área de descarga. Qué criatura tan hermosa…, es como si en su cuerpo estuviera encendida la noche, piensa, sonríe sonrojado por sus propias palabras y alza apenas la mano cuando el rostro de ella se encuentra con su mirada.

–Es casi una niña…

El caballero de Acuario empieza a caminar en dirección de la joven. Apenas da unos cuantos pasos y un hombre rojizo se separa de la maraña que se pierde en la selva, grita, manotea, apura a la joven látigo en mano para que avance junto con los demás.

Ante las quejas de ella se crispan los puños del francés. Degel corre hacia el hombre, a puñetazos lo arroja al suelo. Pronto llegan dos a auxiliar al caído, quien se limpia la sangre que le escurre de la nariz. Uno de ellos empuja al caballero de Acuario, el otro somete a la muchacha. Mientras intenta ponerse de pie, Degel observa las heridas escarlata que bajan por los brazos de la joven, por sus hombros, nuevos azotes, ve destellar sus lágrimas, escucha:

–¿Qué pasó?

–Fue este tipo, no sé qué tiene.

–¿Por qué la azotaste?

–Ella nos está retrasando.

–Esas marcas van a mermar su valor, ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que usen el látigo nada más para amenazarlos?

–Apresúrense, el lote de esclavos debe ponerse a resguardo en las barracas hoy mismo… Si no, tendremos problemas con la entrega la próxima semana.

Esclavos, lote, entrega, ¿a qué se refieren?, se dice el discípulo de Krest. Piensa entonces en la antigua esclavitud griega. Los libros que su maestro le mostró no hace mucho hablan sobre eso. Sus páginas contienen, párrafo tras párrafo, una historia alejada de este escenario y no sólo del propio Degel. Deudas, recuerda, una ráfaga de situaciones: condenas por un crimen, prisioneros de guerra, esclavos para torturarse en lugar de un ciudadano, la venta de un menor porque el sustento no alcanza; ¿dónde cabe un sitio atestado de hombres y alguna mujer, todos atemorizados, arreados como si se tratara de animales? No, no cabe. Este escenario es falso, flota sobre los Campos Elíseos que son el muelle y la selva. Y él mismo, a golpes, va a encargarse de borrarlo de una vez por todas.

Erguido, la estela helada de su cosmos rodeándolo, expandiéndose hasta más allá del sendero por donde desaparecen los ocupantes del navío, Degel siente la mano de su maestro rodear su puño.

–¿Degel…?

–¿Es amigo suyo?–, pregunta el hombre rojizo que apurara primero a la joven.

–Es mi alumno.

–Debería educarlo mejor, está estropeando propiedad privada.

¿Propiedad privada?, piensa el discípulo de Krest.

–Largo de aquí.

Silencio. Luego la misma mano que aferrara su puño se posa encima de su hombro y lo aleja. Está listo nuestro pasaje, Degel, susurra Krest antes de hacer que lo acompañe con suavidad. Nada más.

A bordo de un navío casi tan grande como el que anclara en el puerto al iniciar el día, acodado frente a un horizonte que se aleja, pues no va a permitir la presencia de nadie en su territorio, Degel observa a Krest por el rabillo del ojo. Aprieta los puños, ahoga un sollozo.

–Por qué no hice nada por esa muchacha, ¿no es eso lo que estás pensando?–, lo sobresalta el mayor. Degel disimula, pasa saliva, se vuelve hacia la cubierta, ensaya una sonrisa que no es sino una mueca. –No es necesario que finjas, te conozco desde hace mucho. No me culpes…, no te culpes–, agrega casi en un murmullo. –Nadie tiene la culpa, o…, o quizá todos la tengamos.

–No estoy pensando en eso…

–¿No?

La voz de su maestro y el recuerdo de la escena en el muelle se confunden. La joven ahora está en la selva, camino de las barracas. Ella es una esclava, los esclavos son arrancados de su continente desde hace más de doscientos años. Viajan acostados en las bodegas, bajo cubierta, uno junto al otro junto al otro junto al otro. La joven debió beber así la podredumbre acumulada en cuarenta días, en cuarenta y tres, debió soportar el pánico al mar. Allá en el territorio llamado Guinea, las tribus venden a sus enemigos a los europeos y reciben pólvora a cambio. De todos puntos llegan cautivos hasta la Costa de los Esclavos y ahí esperan para ser llevados al Nuevo Mundo. En cadenas, apenas vestidos. La muchacha anduvo desiertos, mal durmió en una factoría de la playa y cuando la subieron al barco se volvió de piedra igual que cuando la obligaron a bajar en un sitio extraño. Del Nuevo Mundo los navíos regresan al continente europeo cargados de azúcar y tabaco, de algodón. Pero no sólo transportan el azúcar, sino la sangre y la sombra de esos cargamentos negrísimos, pasmados, los gritos que hielan el alma, los gritos de ella, que es todas.

–¿Por qué también mujeres?

–Las mujeres pueden parir esclavos.

–¿Por qué no me lo mostró antes, maestro?

Silencio, como cuando el reclamo de los marinos en tierra.

–¿Hay remedio?

Otra vez el mutismo de Krest, sus puños apretados en la borda. Calla lo que significa la merma, ese porcentaje del cargamento que a veces encuentra en el mar una fosa común.

–¿Y por hombres como estos es que Athena llegará a defender la Tierra, maestro Krest?

–Sí, Degel.

Y entonces la mueca del joven francés se rompe. Entonces el llanto silencioso y la negativa en la cabeza y los agujeros al interior de un cosmos dorado todavía incipiente.

…**Continúa…**

**El caballero mira a la autora con los ojos bien grandes y los puños cerrados. Qué hiciste, pregunta; en sus palabras se lee un llanto próximo. Ese escenario… La autora niega con la cabeza, no es mi culpa que haya ciudades amuralladas en el continente americano, caballero, susurra, pensando en cuántos fueron arrancados de su tierra de esta manera, en que Eduardo Galeano y sus **_**Venas abiertas de Latinoamérica**_** tienen razón: la riqueza del viejo continente, la de los Estados Unidos, se construyó con los secuestrados de África y los recursos naturales exprimidos a América hasta la saciedad.**

**P.D. Para este capítulo consulté el libro **_**La ruta del esclavo**_**, de Luz María Martínez Montiel, que forma parte de la serie Afro América y fue editado por la UNAM, así como **_**La trata de esclavos**_**, de Hugh Thomas, editorial Planeta, bastante recomendables ambos.**


	23. 1745, junio 2, Degel, tinta y pliegos

¡Saludos de fin de semana, queridos lectores! (Mire cómo responde el aullido de un lobo, ¿está segura de que alguien la escucha, mademoiselle?)

(Caso omiso a cierto francés literato y bibliófilo) Espero se encuentren muy bien en estos mediados de mes. Agosto, con cuatro meses más y se termina el año, ¡cómo vuela el tiempo! Esta vez pongo a su consideración un capítulo hermoso, porque sí, después de releerlo para corregir, aunque siempre se me ha de escapar algo, lo encuentro bello en realidad. Libresco a la vigésima potencia, seguro este docto francesito lo encontrará de su agrado.

**Tot12**: muchísimas gracias por leer mis desvaríos, amiga. Fue sorpresivo enterarme de la muerte de Galeano, pero cuando leí parte de su biografía en alguna página de internet sí me dieron ganas de llorar. Que fue obrero, recuerdo. Deangel, sí, pobre, y más con ese espectáculo tan horrendo. Creo que es imposible imaginárselo a la distancia de los siglos, pero dan escalofríos sólo con ver las ilustraciones y leer en los libros de historia cómo era el viaje, cómo es que los cazaban, porque así era, y las penurias que les hacían pasar en este lado del mar. Pobrecillo, aquí creo que no lo hice sufrir tanto, sólo un poco, aunque se apacigua con su entorno, ¡lo amé!

**Geminisnocris**: millones de gracias, amiga, sigo repitiéndolo (sonrojo y reverencia): no merezco tus desvelos. Pobre Degel, impotente ante tamaña situación, la que para ese entonces llevaba como dos siglos o un poco más practicándose. Horror, tremendo golpe para este culto caballero. Sí, también me lo imaginé viendo a la chica todo sonrojado, pues nunca había visto a alguien como ella, ¡tan lindo! Espero que te agrade esta nueva entrega, amiga, y de nuevo muchísimas gracias.

**Mel-Gothic de Cáncer**: te he extrañado, amiga, espero vayas bien con lo de tu tesis. Muchísimas gracias por leer. Pobre Sísifo, no sé, le pareció demasiado el peso. Y bueno, me sentí tan identificada que por primera vez, al estar releyendo para localizar algún error, algún detalle que no me gustara o que sonara mal, me puse a llorar como Magdalena junto a él, ¡pobre caballero!, se dejó ganar por la tristeza, con razón Ilias no me quiere. Por otro lado, te doy permiso de que entres al fic e intentes golpearlo, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará, seguro se defiende, muajajajajaj… Muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo, y espero verte prontito con la noticia de que concluiste tu trabajo y todo está bien.

A todos, miles de agradecimientos, **InatZiggy-Stardust**, amiga, te extraño horrores, muchas felicidades por haber entrado a la universidad, ¡suerte! Te extraño mucho también, **SakuraK Li**.

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por su bello e intelectual personaje. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a servirse una buena lectura en la librería.

**23.- 1745, junio 2, Degel, tinta y pliegos**

Ninguno de los volúmenes de la librería del señor Jacques Bernard queda fuera del alcance de Degel. Revísalos con cuidado y cuantas veces lo desees; si te preguntan por una obra en particular sabrás dónde encontrarla, si alguien requiere alguna recomendación podrás dársela, le dijo el hombre desde el principio. Y el joven francés ha tomado aquello no como una orden, una más de las obligaciones de su trabajo, sino como un privilegio, un placer.

Pero pese a lo feliz que se siente al estar entre las estanterías, al revisar los libros nuevos que cada semana le llevan al señor Bernard, el muchacho no es capaz de olvidar ni a su maestro ni la biblioteca en la casa de Bluegard, en donde se acercó por primera vez al universo de los libros. Esta es la ruta que seguimos de regreso al Santuario, maestro Krest, la misma de los traficantes de esclavos africanos, dice casi en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Con el dedo índice sigue una línea roja que va de un punto a otro y a otro del papel. Es un mapa que podría ser de utilidad para los negreros. Si viene uno a preguntar por mapas, le diré que no tenemos, piensa Degel, sonríe, repasa la ruta roja de los barcos.

No ha pasado, el enfrentamiento con aquellos marineros parece repetirse en el pliego. Ahí está la sombra de la muchacha, también, la hilera de cuerpos camino de la selva. Y en la frialdad del mapa aquello se vuelve más verdadero. Como si un bautizo de tinta lo volviera eterno, se dice el ayudante del dueño de la librería mientras devuelve el mapa a su sobre de cuero, junto a otros tantos, y va hacia el cubículo de su patrón, que lo llama para que salga a comprar un poco de tinta y pliegos.

–Ya sabes dónde, Degel, y ten cuidado, no dejes que te vean, ¿entendido?

–Sí, señor.

El joven toma el sobretodo que está en el perchero, junto a la puerta, y sale a la calle, a un cielo demasiado negro en el que no pueden leerse las horas. Y es que luego de tanto tiempo inmerso en páginas y más páginas, a la luz de varios quinqués, para Degel es imposible adivinar si es la madrugada o la noche la que desde arriba lo ve pegarse a los muros, confundirse con el juego de sombras entre los edificios y las farolas encendidas, esquivar a probables vagabundos.

¿Por qué no salir cuando es de día, por qué los vecinos no deben verlo?, piensa el muchacho varias calles adelante, mientras aguarda, medio adormilado, frente a un portón donde luego de llamar tres veces se escucha un leve movimiento.

–El pedido de monsieur Bernard–, le dicen de pronto. Una rendija se abre y se cierra y un brazo deja entre las manos de Degel un par de frascos y tres rollos de un papel amarillento, grueso.

El joven regresa con el mismo cuidado y aunque el cielo sigue negro, hay más gente en la calle. No deben verme, piensa Degel, aprieta los rollos, vuelve el rostro y apura el paso. Una vez de vuelta en la librería, el dueño lo espera en su cubículo. Entre algunos libros abiertos hay dos tazas de café, pan rebanado, varios trozos de queso.

–Anda, ve a descansar, es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo–, le dice el hombre después de una cena en silencio. Hasta entonces Degel se da cuenta de su propio cansancio, de sus piernas temblorosas luego de la rigidez que las recorriera antes, camino del portón donde le dieron la tinta y el papel.

–Sí, señor. Buenas noches–, responde sin estar seguro todavía del horario. Antes de subir la escalera, observa un instante al hombre inclinado sobre un montón de documentos. El cabello entrecano, los lentes en la base de su fina nariz, los ojos azulísimos y las pocas arrugas en la frente, las manos que abren uno de los frascos de tinta que le encargara… ¿Qué edad tendrá? Cincuenta, quizás, cincuenta y cinco, se dice Degel sonriendo; el señor Jacques es para él como un segundo maestro.

El muchacho se queda dormido nada más sentir las mantas bajo su cuerpo, sin quitarse siquiera los zapatos. Por la mañana baja para encontrar al dueño de la librería en la misma posición, el cabello revuelto y manchas de tinta en los dedos.

–B-buen día, señor… ¿Pasa algo, se siente bien?

Las palabras titubean en los labios apenas abiertos de Degel. En el mes que lleva trabajando y viviendo en la librería de Jacques Bernard no había visto así a su patrón.

–…traeré café.

Jacques no responde y su empleado sube a la pequeña cocineta que está junto a su habitación, vigila el hervor del agua, espolvorea un poco de las oscuras semillas tostadas y aguarda, escuchando el rumor de los pasos del dueño y el de papeles que se acomodan, el golpe de más de una cubierta al cerrarse. Cuando prepara una charola con las dos tazas y la cafetera, escucha cómo la puerta de la librería se abre. Jacques no está solo.

Una voz rasposa clava a Degel en donde está. Monsieur Bernard, buen día, buen día, no lo esperaba tan temprano, oye que dicen. Pronto el librero sube a la cocineta, quédate en tu habitación hasta que vaya a buscarte, le ordena, toma la charola y baja.

–¿Café?

–No; trataremos ese asunto y me iré enseguida. Tengo varias visitas más por hacer.

A Degel lo estruja el miedo. No puede evitarlo, como tampoco puede evitar su curiosidad de muchacho. Así baja dos, tres, cuatro escalones, las manos y la cara y el aliento pegados al muro. Hasta ver una silueta de ropas negras, de sombrero. Tiene varios documentos en la mano izquierda. Con la derecha hojea un volumen enorme. Su cabeza va del libro a los documentos, al libro, a los documentos. Repite la operación con otro ejemplar más pequeño, de tapas rojas, con el sobre de los mapas que por la noche el joven recorriera con el índice.

Al empleado de la librería le falta el aire. ¿Por qué? Sólo es un posible comprador, quizás, alguien que pasa las páginas de los libros como él mismo lo hace y lo ha hecho en el pasado, aquí, en Bluegard, en el templo de Acuario, de donde partiera al continente americano junto con su maestro aquella última vez, para buscar a la diosa Athena. Es eso y nada más, ¿por qué el miedo?

–Parece todo en orden, monsieur Bernard, aunque tal vez haya necesidad de regresar. Me llevaré su inventario, si me lo permite; debo cotejarlo con el _Index_ que tenemos en el Tribunal.

–¿Desconfía del mío?

La voz rasposa calla, la respuesta es una despedida, la puerta cerrándose, el chirriar de goznes que anima a bajar a Degel.

–¿Señor Bernard?

–Ese hombre vino del Tribunal, tenía que entregarle mi inventario…

¿Inventario?, pregunta Degel, busca con la mirada la charola y las tazas. Su patrón parece tan exhausto como si jamás en su vida hubiera dormido.

–Sí; deben asegurarse que no vendemos ningún libro prohibido. Gracias, Degel–. Jacques recibe la taza humeante que le alarga su empleado y mira los ejemplares que el hombre del Tribunal estuvo revisando. –Como si de verdad Dios les hubiera dado autoridad para ordenar a los demás qué deben o no deben leer.

–¿Existen libros prohibidos?–, pregunta Degel casi en un grito. Jacques lo mira sonriendo, ¿en qué lugar vivía este muchacho antes de venir a Francia?

–Sí, como este.

Luego de sacar un pequeño cuadernillo de un cajón oculto del escritorio y ofrecérselo, el librero termina de beber su café y le pide a Degel que no lo moleste, que cierre, si así lo desea, y vuelva a abrir cuando él baje. Estoy muy cansado, dice, debía terminar el inventario para los del Tribunal, no puedo pagar otra multa.

Degel asiente en silencio y se dirige a la puerta de entrada. Cerrará no porque no quiera quedarse solo en un sitio donde los estantes crean un laberinto perfecto para un ladrón, sino porque le da curiosidad lo breve de la publicación que el dueño le ha dado. Ni siquiera es tan voluminoso el libro, la tipografía por momentos es ilegible. Quizá sea de una imprenta pequeña, casera, susurra mientras se sienta en el suelo y recargado en la pared, da varios sorbos a un café poco menos que tibio y pasa páginas casi como por descuido.

–Voltaire, fragmentos del _Diccionario filosófico_–, lee en una portada color hueso, muy delgada, en letras negras.

Olvidándose por completo de la taza a medias, el joven francés se pierde en un par de párrafos que le llaman la atención. "¿A dónde vais, señor abad?, etc. ¿Sabéis que abad significa padre? Si llegáis a serlo, rendiréis un servicio al Estado, haréis sin duda la mejor obra que puede hacer un hombre, y daréis vida a un ser pensante. Hay en esta acción algo de divino. Pero si sólo sois abad por haber sido tonsurado, por vestir hábito y por lograr un beneficio, no merecéis el nombre de abad", dice el primero, el inicial, y recuerda la sombra que irrumpiera a tan temprana hora en la librería, la enorme, la amenazadora. ¿Sería un abad, como les dice el autor del cuadernillo, Voltaire? ¿Y esa misma sombra le impondría una multa al señor Bernard antes, por no tener completo o a tiempo su inventario?

–Nada de esto había en la biblioteca del maestro Krest.

Allá, en Bluegard, el todavía caballero de Acuario jamás debió entregar ningún inventario a nadie. Tampoco fue multado. "Sin embargo, los señores abades de Italia, de Alemania, de Flandes y de Borgoña me objetarán: ¿Por qué no hemos de acumular bienes y honores?, ¿por qué no debemos ser príncipes?", lee un poco más adelante. Es un reproche de Voltaire que se une al final del párrafo: "os habéis aprovechado de tiempos de ignorancia, superstición y demencia, para despojarnos de nuestros bienes y pisotearnos, para engordar con la sustancia de los desvalidos". Degel sonríe con una burla que tuerce sus labios hacia la derecha, con desdén. Con razón están prohibidos, susurra, no les gusta que un papel les grite sus verdades, aborrecen este espejo.

La siguiente definición lo deja pasmado, lo regresa al puerto aquel donde ese enorme barco arrojara su carga de esclavos africanos. No, piensa, de hombres y mujeres secuestrados para reducirlos a una condición de esclavitud, se corrige antes de releer: "Abejas. La especie de las abejas es superior a la raza humana en cuanto extrae de su cuerpo una sustancia útil, mientras que todas nuestras secreciones son despreciables y no hay una sola que no haga desagradable al género humano".

Ahí está lo que define a los hombres, sus secreciones despreciables, su estela de seres que pierden su condición y se vuelven muebles, números en una lista, cargamento que se almacena en un barracón a la espera de la venta.

¿Y por hombres como esos es que Athena llegará a defender la Tierra, maestro Krest?, recuerda que preguntó cuando regresaban al Santuario, hace poco más de dos meses. Dos meses, susurra, inventariando lo mucho que puede cambiar la vida en tan poco tiempo. Hace dos meses era un caballero de oro con experiencia corta, hace dos meses su casa era el territorio de una diosa griega, hace dos meses jamás hubiera sospechado que los representantes del dios de los cristianos tenían suficiente autoridad como para ordenar a los demás, a todos, qué leer y qué no leer, qué pensar, ante quién rendir la cabeza en señal de respeto y devoción.

–Por ellos regresa a la Tierra nuestra diosa, maestro Krest; eso es ahora, ¿y hace doscientos años fue lo mismo?

No, no debió ampliar su duda; en realidad no quiere saber más. El Santuario y la orden dorada están atrás, en el pasado. Ahora trabaja para Jacques Bernard, comerciante de libros, hombre que acaba de entregar un listado a una sombra sin derecho alguno sobre su mercancía.

Pero aunque continúe pasando páginas y sorbiendo un café por completo frío en un establecimiento cerrado, aunque se repita que el Santuario es algo que no volverá, persiste el recuerdo de Krest, el maestro que potenciara su cosmos hasta obtener el poder de un caballero dorado.

–Maestro, ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

Sí, le gustaría ver una vez más a Krest de Acuario. No ha dejado de extrañarlo. Además, al caballero también le agradaría leer los libros que llenan este local y charlar con el señor Bernard un poco. Seguro se llevarían bien.

…**Continúa…**

**La autora da vueltas toda feliz luego de saborear este capítulo. Hermoso, hermoso como Afro y Alba, dice, libros, libros por todos lados, así quiero yo mi recámara.**

–**Pues cuando vine a visitarte la otra vez así la tenías; toda polvosa y desordenada, además, debo decir–, la interrumpe cierto francés, acomodándose los lentes. La autora se detiene y lo observa con un ánimo de pronto sombrío; ¿es que ni siquiera se va a molestar en negar que él fue el que robó sus tan preciados libros?**

–**Devuélvemelos–, ordena. El caballero finge demencia, no sé de qué hablas, susurra, sonríe; aun sin admitirlo, también ha disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, ya que esta vez no fue él quien debió sufrir lo peor, sino el comerciante.**

**De pronto los gritos de emoción de la autora lo hacen brincar, soltar los **_**Diarios**_** de Alejandra Pizarnik que estaba curioseando. Al menos no se maltrató, piensa el caballero, mientras la autora sigue emocionada: el señor Bernard, el señor Bernard, ¡ah!, Gary Oldman es el patrón de Degel, tan lindo tan intelectual, le queda de maravilla el papel, ¡Gary, hermoso Gary!, ¡lo amoooooo!**

–**Está loca–, piensa Degel, recoge el libro y lo abre al azar.**


	24. 1745 mayo 12 ¿cuánto pesa la desilusión?

Saludos, lectores…

Espero se encuentren bien en este casi fin de año. Aprovecho este espacio para comentarles la razón por la cual hace meses no actualizo las historias que tengo inconclusas: estoy en severa crisis y no sólo en el aspecto de este pasatiempo. Veo que cualquier esfuerzo que hago, de pronto, parece más una vociferación en el desierto, algo que a nadie importa. Y creo que en ese nadie empiezo a incluirme. De verdad, un esfuerzo así creo que no vale la pena, no tiene razón de ser. Siento mucho que lean esto. No sé si abandone este museo de lo inútil tal y como está, si continuaré decorándolo con algunas piezas que han de podrirse bajo el polvo, o si al final decidiré cerrarlo de forma definitiva y pretender que nunca existió, que nunca me emocioné al planear, al escribir, leer, releer, corregir y volver a leer.

De momento subo estos capítulos, el de **Mazmorras** y el de **Un hato de criptas**, porque ya los tengo escritos, porque los releí y no me parecen mal –aunque esto no es garantía alguna de calidad.

Muchas gracias a quienes este tiempo se asomaron a estos rincones: **InatZiggy-Stardust, SakuraK Li, Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, Tot12, Derama 17, Geminisnocris**, otros lectores que también pasaron por aquí en este tiempo.

**Tot12**: muchas gracias por dejar tu huella en esta historia, amiga, por aguantar mis fumadas, jajajaj… Sí, hermosos libros, me mudaría a uno de ellos si pudiera hacerlo, todo es tan gris en el mundo… Y como dices, tan tristes esas hogueras llenas de páginas, la destrucción de cuando llegaron los españoles, por ejemplo, tanto conocimiento perdido. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, y de nuevo gracias.

**Geminisnocris**: muchas gracias amiga, por seguir leyendo estos desvaríos. Una biblioteca de libros prohibidos sería tan genial, lo mismo pienso de consultar los títulos del Índex de la inquisición, que estuvo vigente hasta los sesentas, ¡voy a creer! Pero bueh, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer.

**Liluel azul**: muchas gracias por ir leyendo las desventuras de estos pobres personajes. Pobre Sísifo, pero creo que hizo justicia a través de un crimen, ese soldado se las debía en serio, primero por haber matado a su mamá, por abusar de ella y luego por golpearlo a él. No se pudo controlar, pero quién sabe, igual y en sus siete sentidos hubiera hecho lo mismo. Espero te agraden los siguientes capítulos, y que Hyoga no me ataque por lo que estoy haciéndole a Degel.

A quienes lleguen a este agujero olvidado, dejado de cualquier divinidad, muchas gracias. Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a servirse de esta última tajada. Provecho.

**24.- 1745, mayo 12, Degel, ¿cuánto pesa la desilusión?**

Desde su regreso, hace un par de días, Degel casi no ha salido de la biblioteca del templo de Acuario. Krest lo observa apoyado en el escritorio sin decir nada, o desde la puerta. Como el menor, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, dónde meterse para evitar que la oscuridad que vino con ellos en el barco, a la manera de un polizón, acabe colmando no sólo sus ánimos sino la raíz de sus cosmos.

–Degel…

El poseedor anterior de la armadura no se atreve a más. Su ahora compañero de orden no lo escucha, inmerso en volúmenes enormes que no recuerda haber revisado. Krest sabe qué es lo que está buscando: algo sobre la esclavitud, algo sobre el continente africano y los barcos atestados de hombres como si de animales se tratara. Pero no encontrará nada. Él, que a lo largo de su longeva existencia ha ido nutriendo esa biblioteca con diferentes libros y con documentos que aluden a la orden de Athena, sabe que nada hay acerca de ese tema.

–Y teníamos que encontrarnos con eso de frente–, piensa, diciéndose que la decepción de su joven compañero es mucho más que comprensible, esperando que esa imagen vaya borrándose con el tiempo, que pierda con los meses la violencia de los encontronazos y se convierta en una molestia tolerable. Ojalá, dice en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, pero Degel ni siquiera voltea, devuelve un libro de tapas negras a su lugar y toma el siguiente.

–Algo debe haber por aquí…, entre tanto papel…, Sí, seguro…

Papel. Degel nunca se había referido a los libros de esa manera tan despectiva, como si no fueran de utilidad, se le ocurre de pronto.

–Degel… Tenemos que hablar sobre…

En ese momento el cosmos del Patriarca Sage lo interrumpe. Se trata de Kardia, el caballero del Escorpión.

Como Degel, obtuvo su armadura hace ya algunos meses, pero su condición es distinta. Desde su llegada al Santuario los caballeros y el Patriarca lo notaron. Las fiebres altísimas, los desmayos, la constante debilidad y el cuerpo retorciéndose por la falta de aire. Krest lo supo desde antes porque él fue quien lo llevó hasta los dominios de Athena.

Lo encontró solo, casi muerto. Así que tienes un corazón enfermo y una boca atrevida, recuerda que le dijo ante una insolencia que ha olvidado. Luego le otorgó la sangre de la Diosa de la Guerra y lo llevó con él para que se convirtiera en caballero, pese a que guardaba pocas esperanzas.

Pero Kardia respondió a esa ayuda. En algún momento, cuando él y Degel estaban en Bluegard, ese muchacho consiguió la armadura. Durante un tiempo pareció que su corazón había aceptado al fin la sangre de Athena, haciendo ver los malestares anteriores como una especie de período de adaptación; más tarde se reanudaron sus problemas. Para entonces Degel tenía también su armadura y su primera misión fue controlar la fiebre del reciente guardián de Escorpión.

Igual que esa primera vez, Acuario baja hasta el octavo templo y entra sin anunciarse a las habitaciones de su amigo. No puede evitar una sonrisa leve, acordándose del golpeteo que escuchó en las paredes aquella ocasión inicial. Se asustó, no puede negarlo. La casa en Bluegard era tan silenciosa como el undécimo templo. Y si el resto de los templos también poseían dicha cualidad, ¿qué hacía diferente al de Escorpión?, ¿el guerrero que la custodiaba, un fantasma?

–¿Tú eres Degel?–, preguntó Kardia entonces, como una especie de saludo, cuando se regularizó un poco su respiración.

–Sí, el Patriarca me dio la orden de venir a ayudarte–, respondió el francés, olvidándose de su educación, pues tutear a alguien que recién conocía podía confundirse con una falta de respeto, o eso le había enseñado su maestro. –Pero el frío que tuve que crear para controlar tu fiebre fue muy intenso.

El caballero del Escorpión inclinó la cabeza en silencio.

–¿Qué es lo que se escucha en tu casa?–, preguntó Degel sin poder contenerse.

–Mi corazón–, susurró aquel joven, sorprendiéndolo no por la familiaridad y confianza que mostró desde un principio sino por su respuesta. ¿Su corazón?, ¿pues corazón de qué tendría? ¿O estaba tan destinado a la casa de Escorpión que las palpitaciones encerradas en su cuerpo se extendían a los muros del lugar, al techo y a las columnas?

Degel no agregó nada más, tampoco preguntó; le pareció de mal gusto volcar todas esas dudas sobre alguien todavía recostado, en lenta recuperación después de semejante episodio. Fue Kardia quien volvió a hablar:

–Desde que era niño he estado condenado, y para mantenerme vivo usé una técnica muy peligrosa en mi corazón. Todavía no la domino y podría terminar matándome–, dijo al tiempo de observar la sorpresa en los ojos púrpura de Acuario.

Los recuerdos se cortan de un solo tajo en cuanto el discípulo de Krest eleva su cosmos para hacer bajar la temperatura del templo de Escorpión y con ella, la fiebre de su guardián. Pero algo pasa. La respiración de Kardia continúa rota, con más fisuras cada vez. ¿Por qué?, piensa Degel, ¿por qué no está funcionando? Quizá las dolencias de su amigo se incrementaron durante su viaje al Nuevo Mundo y ahora debe elevar mucho más su cosmos. Así lo hace. Nada; Kardia sigue semiinconsciente.

Sin embargo, unos instantes después regresa a su ritmo respiratorio, aunque con alguna dificultad.

–Gracias–, susurra el joven. Degel frunce el ceño con extrañeza y es entonces cuando siente la presencia de Krest.

–Maestro–, se inclina.

–Acompáñame, Degel.

En silencio, ambos caballeros suben de regreso al templo de Acuario. Degel avanza por las escalinatas cabizbajo y Krest lo observa por el rabillo del ojo. No puede evitar sonreír; su discípulo tiene la cara de cuando era niño y no alcanzaba a comprender un texto. El pequeño francés nunca lo reconoció, pero su maestro lo sabía pues la misma expresión ponía él en casos similares. No, a nadie le gusta sentirse un ignorante, piensa.

Una vez en el umbral del undécimo templo, Krest apoya una mano sobre el reciente caballero de Acuario y le pide elevar su cosmos como cuando se enfrentaron a fin de obtener la armadura.

–Maestro…–, Degel duda, camina hacia la biblioteca y Krest lo sigue.

Ahí, arropados por libreros cundidos de mitología e historia, de la ciencia que descifra las estrellas, el francés le confía a su maestro lo que acaba de comprobar: su cosmos se quiebra, está desapareciendo y pronto se extinguirá.

–Degel…

Krest no arriesga una palabra más. Escucha con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Su alumno sospechó que algo malo pasaba con su cosmos durante su regreso, pero pensar en la muchacha prisionera y en sus compañeros de infortunio lo hizo restarle importancia. Seguro aquella sensación se debía al enojo que sintió al ver cómo azotaban a esa chica, a la impotencia, al, lamenta mucho decir esto, al disgusto de que, como su maestro, no lo apoyara en su intención de congelar a esos delincuentes. Eso debía ser; una vez en el Santuario la fuerza de su cosmos volvería a la normalidad.

–No fue así–, finaliza Degel acariciando el lomo de un grueso libro marrón. –Y además…, además no estoy seguro de querer seguir aquí, maestro.

Lo último hace que el anterior caballero de Acuario abra los ojos y se acerque a su joven discípulo. Lo ve como si no lo conociera. Tiene diecisiete años pero en su cansancio luce de quinientos ochenta.

–Nunca creí escucharte hablando así.

Lo siento, maestro, susurra Degel, observa apenas a su mentor. De verdad lo siente. Siente la desilusión que ahora ve dibujada en las sienes de quien cuidara de él, siente hacerlo soportar una carga que debía ser nada más suya.

–¡No me digas que lo sientes, ponle remedio!

–¿De verdad cree que hay un remedio para esto?–, grita Degel a su vez, omitiendo el respetuoso grado que siempre ha dado a Krest. –Porque yo no soy capaz de encontrarlo, ¿quién podría remediar barcos y barcos y barcos yendo y viniendo, yendo y viniendo, como si se tratara de prisiones flotantes que llevan su carga hasta el fondo del Tártaro y luego regresan por más? ¿Usted? ¿Usted, que me detuvo cuando iba a congelarles hasta las entrañas a aquellos infelices?

Una bofetada interrumpe su discurso y abre la llave de su llanto…

–Perdóname, Degel…, yo…

El muchacho ve a su maestro refractado por sus lágrimas. En ese rostro pálido hay impotencia, como en el de él mismo, pero también esperanza. Un destello pequeño e iridiscente, algo ya desconocido para el francés. ¿Cómo puede conservarla?

–N-no… Yo lo siento–, susurra todavía con la mano en la mejilla enrojecida. –No debí.

Mientras las palpitaciones de su rostro van apagándose el caballero de Acuario se tranquiliza, aunque persiste el llanto. Krest lo entiende. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse tan pronto de aquella escena, si nunca antes había visto algo semejante y ahora se le presentaba así, de golpe, sin enmascararse con una prosa elegante o con metáforas que amortiguaran lo desagradable de la sorpresa? Por esa misma razón no es posible consolarlo, ¿cómo, qué palabras usar, un "cálmate, Degel", un "no podemos remediarlo ahora, pero quizá después, con el apoyo de Athena"?

–No son suficientes–, susurra, sin darse cuenta de que el joven no está poniéndole atención. "…irme", alcanza a escuchar.

–¿Degel…?

–He pensado irme, renunciar a esta armadura, maestro–, Krest alza la mano, va a hablar pero se interrumpe. –No puedo defender a hombres como los de ese barco, ¿de qué sirve ser un caballero, de qué sirve traer esperanza a todos si los propios seres a los que protegemos son quienes han de devorar a otros iguales a ellos?

–Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?–, Degel asiente, desvía la mirada, no quiere encontrarse con la tristeza en los ojos de su maestro; suficiente tiene con la de su voz. –Deserción, la pena de muerte.

–Lo sé… Lo enfrentaré.

Krest cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños, sacude la cabeza; ni así puede deshacerse de la visión de El Cid, el guardián de Capricornio, con el brazo en alto, segundos antes de decapitar a su alumno.

–No voy a permitirlo… No morirás.

Degel desvía la mirada. Observa los libreros altísimos, los volúmenes que de piso a techo van formando un muro sobre el muro original. No va a dejar que su maestro se exponga por su culpa, que también lo ejecuten por el cargo de traición; si tiene que haber un sentenciado, ese va a ser él.

Aunque podría existir un punto medio, piensa el joven francés. Y así se lo dice a su maestro. Se irá, devolverá la armadura a su dueño anterior, pero después de reconsiderarlo, no será un adiós sino un permiso, uno indefinido.

–Quizás un día vuelva–, dice, se obliga a sonreír.

Esas palabras van más de acuerdo con la pequeña esperanza que aún conserva Krest en el rostro. Y en el fondo no son una mentira; ese "quizás" contiene tanto la permanencia en el Santuario que desea de él su maestro como la partida definitiva que proyectó a su regreso del Nuevo Mundo.


End file.
